The Prisoner
by Nicola19
Summary: Sakura is injured and Sasuke saves her...Problem now she can't go home and the others think she's been kidnapped added to that she still loves Sasuke...what's a girl to do...pairings: SasuSaku minor NaruHina and KarSui
1. Saving an Old Teammate

I was originally going to call this fanfic kidnapped but i decided the prisoner was more fitting. this is to pass the time until my editor is ungrounded and can continue editing my other story. Like i said i'm a science major and not an english major for a reason. i apologize ahead of time for any errors in this story.

I am going to end up using the other members of Sasuke's team in future chapters but i don't know much about their personalities. so if those of you who do can send me some info about their personalities it will be much appreciated...

Disclaimer: (says in a monotone) I don't own Naruto...(more cheerfully) but i can dream...Oh before I forget The very first paragraph isn't mine either. I got that from a book I read called Devil May Cry

* * *

**The Prisoner  
**

**Ch. 1: Saving an Old Teammate**

Vengeance...Some say it's a poison that infiltrates the soul and strips it bare. that it's path only destroys the one who treads it. But to others, it's mother's milk. It nourishes their life and they thrive off of it. It gives them a reason to survive when they have nothing more to hold them to this world.

Sasuke thought about this and decided that he was one of the latter. He thrived off of it. Without it he probably wouldn't have a reason to survive. At least that was what he told himself. A part of him knew that if he admitted otherwise he wouldn't have been able to stay on the path. It wasn't an easy one to follow.

It has been 3 years since he left Konoha. Sometimes when he was feeling tired he missed it. The feeling of homesickness would sneak up on him and he would long to go back but it was in the past. He would never be able to return there. Most of the time that didn't bother him. The only time it did was when something made him remember the times he had with team 7.

The dark haired man sat up and looked around. Someone was missing from their camp. Then he heard fighting in the distance. Curiosity got the better of him and he went to see what was going on.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura had gotten separated from the rest of the group. She didn't know how it happened. She just knew that she had. They were battling some of Orochimaru's men. It wasn't enough that the Akatsuki were after the demon inside Naruto but now Orochimaru was too. At some point the man she had been fighting had gotten her away from the group.

Suddenly she felt something hit her. She gasped in pain. Then the anger came. How dare he? The nerve of him. He had just stabbed her. The temper she was known for reached a boiling point and her strength seemed to grow immensely. She pounded him. When she was finished he was unconscious.

The pink haired girl stumbled backward. She gasped for air. A moment later she had fallen to her knees. What was wrong with her?

"Poison," she whispered as she began to loose consciousness.

The last thing she saw was a man walking towards her. He had black hair and was wearing a white shirt with black pants. The image was blurry so she couldn't tell who it was. Still she whispered his name as she collapsed.

"Sasuke."

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had watched the entire fight. He had almost stepped in when he saw her get stabbed but then he had seen the rage in her eyes. He decided it would be best to stay hidden. She might decide to punish him for leaving and Sakura was scary when she was angry. Though he would never tell anyone else that he thought that. She surprised him with her strength. Konoha's cherry blossom had grown up and learned some new tricks.

When she collapsed he came out of hiding. He heard her whisper the word poison and knew what was wrong. Then his eyes widened when she said his name. She lost consciousness after that. He looked at her for a moment then knelt down and picked her up. He decided against taking her back to camp until she was better. The rest of his team wouldn't understand and he didn't want them to kill her while she was defenseless. He took her to the Hidden Sound Village. The younger Uchiha set her down on his bed and covered her up. He set her bag down nearby and began treating her wounds. After he had finished he sat down on a window seat and began to wait for her to wake up.

-------------------------------------------------

Green eyes opened slowly and looked around. The owner of the eye was momentarily confused. She didn't know where she was. Then it came back to her. She had been fighting and had been poisoned. She vaguely remembered seeing someone before she had passed out. But this wasn't the clearing where she had been fighting so where was she? She suddenly sat up and then grabbed her stomach in pain. The sudden movement had jarred her wound.

"You shouldn't move too quickly yet," said a cold voice nearby.

Her emerald eyes widened. She knew that voice. It had haunted her for the last three years. She looked towards the source of the voice and saw him, Sasuke Uchiha. He was regarding her with those onyx eyes that she loved as if considering something.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here and where am I?" she said in one breath.

"In a the Sound Village and would you be happier if I'd left you there," he responded.

She looked at him. Yup, he was still the same Sasuke. The kunoichi didn't understand why he had saved her. It didn't make any sense. He didn't even like her and yet he was here. Sasuke was the only one near by so he was the only one that could have tended her wounds.

"I'm happy that you helped me I just don't understand why? You never even liked me."

He regarded her for a moment before he stood up. The younger Uchiha began to leave the room. She started to get up. Big mistake. The pink haired girl doubled over in pain. She felt someone pull her back and rest her head against the pillow. The bandages around her stomach began to shift. She dimly realized that someone was treating her wounds again before she once again lost consciousness.

Sasuke had heard her cry out and had immediately gone to her side. He began to tend to her before he even thought about what he was doing. This girl had always had a weird affect on him. He shrugged. No point being concerned with it. It wasn't important right now anyway and it probably never would be.

Sakura woke up again and looked around. She didn't see Sasuke anywhere. The medical nin decided that she had either dreamed it or he had left. Her vote was on the first choice. It had to have been a dream. She had been dreaming about Sasuke for years so why should this be any different. She leaned against the pillow with a sigh. She sat back up when she sensed someone coming. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Sasuke walk in and he was carrying food.

He looked at her and smirked at the shocked look on her face. She had obviously thought he had left for good. He walked over to her and offered her the plate of food. She took the plate and ate without complaint. He watched her for a moment to make sure that she wouldn't have any problems and then ate his food.

----------------------------------------------------

A little over a week later Sakura was able to move around again. She wondered what Sasuke would do with her now. He hadn't left her alone except to go get food for them both. Again she wondered why. Why did he care? He never seemed to before and yet here he was. Maybe it was just lingering loyalty to team 7. Kakashi had made that a big deal after all. Sasuke had valued Kakashi's opinion. He hadn't spoken much during the time she had been healing. She had asked him a few questions but his answers were either lacking in detail or he didn't answer at all. The pink haired girl let out a sigh.

"How are you feeling?" his voice came from behind her.

She turned and smiled at him. This seemed to surprise him. She briefly wondered why before she saw that he had a change of clothes. That wouldn't be so surprising except they were girl's clothes. She tilted her head to the side.

"Umm, Sasuke, what are those for?"

He smirked at her confused look. The shinobi handed her the clothes and then turned and began to walk away. When she didn't follow he looked back at her and crossed his arms impatience. She realized what he wanted and followed. He could hear her grumbling behind him about his impatience and how if he had just told her what he wanted he wouldn't have had to wait. He continued to smirk.

Sakura wondered where they were going. This was the first time she had left the room. Come to think of it she could have left early and couldn't think of why she didn't. She was so intent on her thoughts that she didn't realize it when Sasuke stopped and crashed right into his back. Sasuke glanced back at her and she could have sworn he looked amused but then that emotionless look was back. He moved out of the way and she smiled. He had led her to a hot springs. She cheered and looked back to find Sasuke leaving. He paused when she tapped his arm.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I don't know if I told you that yet so thank you for helping me."

He nodded and walked away. When he was gone she took her bath. When she finished she got dressed in clothes just like her usual ones. She wondered where he got them but decided not to worry about it. When she returned to the room he handed her a back and a plate of food. She looked at the bag and saw that it was the one she lost while fighting the ninja a few days ago. Well, that answered the question about where he got her clothes.

"What now?" she asked him after they had finished eating.

He looked at her. Now that she was here he didn't want her to leave. 'What the hell. Why not?' he wondered to himself before he again shoved those feelings far away.

"Is the poison still in your system?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, "No."

He regarded her for a moment then said, "I can't let you leave."

Her green eyes widened in shock, "Why not?"

"You'll know the location of this village. I can't let you tell the others about it."

"So what? You're going to keep me hostage here?" she demanded.

"Only if you wish to see it that way. You just can't leave here."

"I can't stay here. Naruto and Kakashi will be worried about me."

"You don't have a choice."

He stood up left. She watched him with mixed feelings. She wanted to throw something at him for forcing her to stay but a part of her knew that he had saved her life. The price for that was she couldn't leave here. It wasn't his fault that she had been poisoned and to save her he had to bring her here. She sighed. Forget it. It didn't matter what he did, she could excuse it. She was still in love with him.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck," she said out loud. "I hope Naruto and Kakashi don't worry too much."

Outside the door Sasuke leaned against it. At least she wasn't blaming him though he didn't know why he cared if she did or not. Oh well, he had business to take care of. He had to kill Orochimaru without getting his body taken over by that snake. He walked down the hallway considering what to do. Then it crossed his mind that Orochimaru might not be happy that Sasuke had saved Sakura. The boy considered this for a moment then decided it didn't matter. Orochimaru wouldn't punish him simply because he didn't want to risk Sasuke leaving. He smirked. Not that he wasn't going to leave anyway but the snake didn't know that. He continued down the hall after deciding that and continued to decide on the best way to break free of Orochimaru.

_---Meanwhile with Kakashi and Naruto---_

Kakashi and Naruto had searched everywhere but they couldn't find Sakura. They did find a pool of her blood along with an unconscious sound ninja but they couldn't find the medical nin. Naruto was getting worried. He even tapped into his fox demon's chakra to try to smell for her but he couldn't. He did however smell her blood and someone else. However, he couldn't tell who it was or where they were going. Kakashi used his sharingan eye but it didn't do any good. She just seemed to have vanished without a trace. Neither of them could tell why.

The returned to Konoha and gave their report to Tsunade. She sent a team of ninja's to find Sakura but they came back a few days later just as empty handed as Kakashi. After that she sent word to the Kazekage in Suna. Gaara sent a reply that they would keep a look out for any information regarding Sakura. Every so often a new team of Konoha ninjas was sent out to find the missing girl but they couldn't find a trace of her.

Her friends worried. Ino went with every team that searched for her and even dragged Shikamaru to help. He didn't put up much of a fight. His girlfriend was upset and he would help if it would calm her. Tenten also went with every team search and dragged her boyfriend, Neji, with her. What worried everyone was that not even Neji's Byakugan could find a trace of her. If Neji's eyes couldn't find her then there was nothing to find. Someone was hiding their medical nin from them. Whoever it was would pay dearly for it.

Hinata helped not only because Sakura was her friend but also because Naruto was worried. She was in love with the loud mouthed blonde even if he didn't know it. The shy kunoichi didn't want him to worry. So she did everything she could to help.

Nothing worked. They tried and tried but nothing worked. They couldn't find their friend and they began to fear what could have happened to her. They could just hope that their friend was ok.


	2. Some Things Never Change

Here's the next chapter. I finally got it finished. Oh by the way...i really need to know things about the peronalities of Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin. I don't know much about them so if someone doesn't give me some basic personality traits i'll have to fake it. I like keeping characters in character but i won't be able to with these three because i don't know their character. Anyways they will be in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto...if i did Sasuke wouldn't have become the bad guy

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 2: Some Things Never Change**

Sakura decided that beens she was staying there she might as well know her way around. So she explored the Sasuke's room. It was actually more of an apartment. There was a kitchen and living room. He also had a large bathroom. His bedroom was as she expected it to be, dark and dreary. Someone really needed to teach that boy how to decorate. The living room had several shelves with books on them and weapons hung on the wall. She smiled when she saw it and thought, 'How typical of Sasuke.' What she found weird was that there weren't any hallways. All the rooms were interconnected. The kitchen led into the living room which led to his bedroom which led to the bathroom which led back into the kitchen. It wasn't normal. Then again she was use to clan compounds and large buildings. There wouldn't be room for them if they didn't have hallways. After getting use to it though she discovered that she liked the set up.

She was looking through the kitchen for some food when Sasuke walked in. She shot him a disgruntled look. He raised an eyebrow at her wondering what he had done. The boy said nothing though. He just waited for her to speak. You could always trust Sakura to tell you when she wasn't happy.

She glared, "What do you eat? There's no food."

He walked over and looked in the cabinet. Sure enough there wasn't anything worth eating in it. Sasuke moved over to the fridge and wasn't surprised to find that it too was almost bare. 'Guess I need to get food for the room,' he mentally noted. He hadn't worried about it before because he didn't cook. Now that he had company he supposed he should work at keeping the food stocked. How annoying. Why didn't he leave her in the forest? He didn't bother answering the question. It didn't matter why. He hadn't and that was what mattered. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to go get some food to stock his kitchen with. She thought he was going to let her starve.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Sasuke glanced back at her, "Food."

"That tells me a whole lot, Sasuke. Can't you speak in complete sentences? Geez, some things never change," she complained.

He smirked, "Hn."

She glared at him, "Now you're doing that to annoy me, aren't you?"

He didn't respond. Just turned and continued walking. He felt a hand grab his arm. The Uchiha looked back at the medical nin with a raised eyebrow. She looked at him with a pout.

"Can I go with you? I'm going stir crazy being stuck in here."

He would have sworn that he was going to tell her no. Instead he found himself nodding to her. She smiled at him and thanked him. She followed behind him silently. He glanced back and saw that she was examining her surrounding. Sasuke watched her carefully to make sure she wasn't trying to plan an escape. After a moment he could tell that it was just curiosity. Her head would turn this way and then the other so fast he thought she was going to get whiplash. Her eyes darted everywhere trying to see everything at once. She caught his eye and smiled again. He looked away.

Why the hell was she smiling at him? Shouldn't she hate him? He had abandoned his village and left her crying on a park bench. Now he was keeping her prisoner but she didn't blame him. Sasuke didn't understand. She had every reason to hate him but she didn't. What was he missing? The shinobi sighed. He hated questions without answers. At least, he did when he wanted the answers. Most of the time he didn't care but this confused him. It always had. He never did understand how she didn't hate him when he had given her every reason to. No matter what he did or said she always smiled at him. His dark eyes looked back at her. The pink haired girl was still smiling.

"I don't understand you," he said.

She blinked at him in confusion, "Huh? Where did that come from?"

He just shook his head and kept walking. Sakura watched him as she followed. He was the same and yet different. Sasuke had never spoken much nor had he ever let his emotions show unless it was anger. The younger Uchiha was a loner and always had been. A part of her understood. He had come home to find that his older brother had murdered their family. Another part of her couldn't even begin to understand how that felt. The girl also noticed that something was different. Sure, the Sasuke from three years ago had always been distant but he had been happy in his own way. This Sasuke was not even a little happy and even colder that the old one. She wondered if he regretted leaving Konoha.

Sasuke turned into a building and Sakura was right behind him. She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't realize he stopped and crashed right into his back. He glanced at her over his shoulder. If she didn't know better she would have said he looked amused. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I wasn't paying attention."

He just looked away. She glared at his back and thought in exasperation, 'Would it kill him to speak occasionally? It probably would.' She looked around and saw that they were in a grocery store.

Sasuke looked back at her, "Get whatever you want."

She smiled at him, "Ok."

It didn't take her long. Sasuke was surprised. The green eyed girl use to love shopping of any kind. As far as he knew she never spent less than two hours in a store. Apparently she had become more tomboyish while he wasn't there.

"I expected you to take longer," he stated.

She smiled, "I trained with Tenten a lot. I guess she rubbed off on me a little."

He couldn't help it. He smiled for a second. She kept surprising him. When he had left she was the weaker link of their group. Even Naruto could have beaten her back then. Sure she had been smart enough to rival Shikamaru at times but she didn't have his skill as a ninja. She had apparently grown a lot since he had left.

Sakura looked at him in shock. In all the time she had known Sasuke she had never seen him smile. Smirk maybe but never smile. She blinked and then it was gone. 'I must have imagined it. It was just wishful thinking,' she thought. Her green eyes held a little sadness before she ruthlessly pushed it away. She didn't cry anymore. She hadn't cried since the day he had left and she wouldn't start now, especially in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke watched her push the pain away as if she had practiced doing just that a thousand times. That thought made him frown. Why would she need to practice blocking pain? The thought of someone hurting her made him want to kill someone slowly and painfully. The Uchiha chose not to examine why he felt that way. What difference did it make?

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura asked. He had a strange look on his face. Like he was angry and confused all at the same time.

He looked at her, "Nothing."

She shrugged. Nothing could make him tell her. She had experience with that. Sakura tried a lot of things to make Sasuke open up to her. None of it ever worked. She wished it had but that was in the past now. She had moved on. At least that was what she told herself.

They arrived back to Sasuke's apartment a little while later. Someone else was there too. She could feel it. Her green eyes landed on Sasuke. His sharingan eyes were narrowed at his door. He placed the bag down onto the ground and pulled out a kunai. She followed his lead. They stood on opposite sides of the door. Their eyes met and then Sasuke opened the door. From her position by the door Sakura could see that he relaxed when he saw who it was. She didn't put her kunai away though. The kunoichi knew that she was in enemy territory and just because someone was Sasuke's ally didn't make them hers. Then she heard the voice that she hated the most. She often thought that if a snake could speak they would sound like him.

"Hello, Sasuke. I here you have a guest."

Sasuke's only reply was, "Hn."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. I found her in the forest. She was unconscious," the boy lied through his teeth.

Sakura took a moment to wonder why but then decided to encourage the lie. She took off her weapons pouch and hid it. The pink haired girl proceeded to remove anything that would give away the fact that she was a ninja and hid them with her pouch. When she was finished she continued to listen to the conversation.

"Well bring the girl in and let me meet her," the voice ordered.

Sasuke moved further into the house so that Sakura could come in. She did. The girl saw the brief surprise on Sasuke's face when he saw that she had hidden all the signs that she was a kunoichi. He quickly hid his reaction and then smirked and she was happy with the approval she saw in his eyes. She looked away to the man that she had loathed for the last three years.

He still had the long oily looking black hair. His light brown eyes reminded her of a snake's and made her skin crawl. He was so pale that he made snow look colorful. She couldn't stand him. Because of him Sasuke had left Konoha. Because of him Naruto almost died in an attempt to stop Sasuke. This monster that called himself Orochimaru was the cause of all her problems. She had to refrain from glaring at him so he wouldn't know just how much she hated him.

He looked at her for a moment then back to Sasuke, "Why did you save her?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Why not save her?"

Orochimaru gazed at him for a moment then said, "She can't leave now."

"I know."

"Does she?"

"Yes."

Orochimaru glanced at her then back to Sasuke, "She's your responsibility now. She will travel with your group and you will have to make sure she doesn't escape. If she does escape you will be the one to hunt her down and kill her."

"I understand."

Sakura was getting a little annoyed with being talked about like she wasn't there but she didn't dare say anything. First of all, she didn't want to get Sasuke in trouble and second she didn't want to get herself in trouble. She thought about that for a moment and decided that she really needed to rethink her priorities. Sasuke could take care of himself. In fact he was the one that chose this life. His safety should not come before her own. She mentally sighed. Her priorities wouldn't change and she knew it. Sakura didn't tell anyone about it but she still loved him.

"Now that that's settled, you and the rest of your team will be leaving for a mission tomorrow. I want to know what that boy with the fox in him is doing. I haven't heard any reports of his whereabouts for the last three years except for one occasion where he fought the Akatsuki to save the Kazekage and I want to know where he's been and who he was with."

Sasuke just nodded. Sakura was shocked. She knew where Naruto was. He had been with her the day Sasuke had found her. How come Orochimaru didn't know that Naruto had returned to the the Leaf Village? It didn't make sense unless he did know that and just wanted to know where Naruto was before he returned. The blonde had only been back in Konoha for a few days after all. He had returned a few months ago and then saved Gaara but then he had left with Jiraiya for more training. He had just returned so it was possible that Orochimaru didn't know that Naruto was back or that he had been with Jiraiya.

"Fine. We'll leave tomorrow," Sasuke replied.

Orochimaru nodded and then started to walk out of the room. He paused in the doorway, "And Sasuke, don't think about returning to the leaf village. They will never accept you back so if you're planning on betraying me you might as well forget it."

Orochimaru left. Sakura was mentally calling him a liar. The leaf village wanted Sasuke back in one piece. They had no intention of killing him or imprisoning him. He would get punished but nothing serious because his only crime was joining Orochimaru. That could be forgiven with time. Sasuke hadn't killed anyone and he hadn't given away any of Konoha's secrets so he was still forgivable. Orochimaru didn't know anything.

The pink haired girl stepped outside and grabbed her stuff and the grocery bags then came back in. Sasuke was standing in the kitchen. He seemed to be thinking about something. His black eyes landed on her when she walked into the room. She put all of her gear back on and then looked at him. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop without any trouble. Both were waiting on the other to say something. Sakura gave in first.

"He lied. You won't be imprisoned or killed. Naruto and Kakashi miss you and would never let that happen. Neither would I."

"I know," he said simply.

She let out a growl of frustration, "Then why are you here, Sasuke? What have you gained?"

He didn't answer her question. Instead he said, "You will meet my team tomorrow. You can't carry any of the ninja gear because they will tell Orochimaru who you are. I can't let him find out."

She tilted her head, "Why not?"

"He'll kill you."

"Right. That's a good reason. I won't wear my gear but I want to keep one kunai and I'll need a ribbon for my hair."

"I make sure you get the ribbon and you'll take one of my kunai so they'll think I gave it to you."

Sakura nodded and then started to put the food away. She was suddenly starving. 'So I'll get to meet his new friends tomorrow…no that's not right…he called them his team. So are they not his friends?' she wondered. She continued to think about this for a while. She couldn't decide if they were his friends. Sasuke never openly declared anyone important to him unless it was a life or death situation. There was really no telling until she saw how he acted around them whether or not they were his friends. 'I guess I'll just have to see,' she decided.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was in his room wondering how he had gotten himself into this mess. He knew the consequences of saving Sakura and yet he had done it anyway. He lied to Orochimaru to protect her even though Orochimaru could potentially find the truth and make them both suffer for it. Now she was going to be traveling with him. He wasn't sure what to make of his actions. The Uchiha had always only wanted one thing, to kill the man who murdered his clan. He wanted Itachi's head on a platter and he wanted to be the one to put it there. For the first time Sasuke was showing a desire for something other than his brother's death. He wanted to keep Sakura safe.

Sasuke sighed and thought, 'Oh well. As long as it doesn't affect my goal I won't worry about it.' He stood up and looked out the window. Tomorrow he would see Naruto and Kakashi for the first time in three years though they wouldn't see him. He wondered how they were doing and if they really did miss him like Sakura said.

* * *

There it is. Now please either contsructive criticism, an 'i like the story' review, or info on the characters' personalities please...NO flames 


	3. Team Snake

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Just to keep you from getting the wrong idea this is a SakuSasu fic. Jugo is just going to be a meddling friend that gets enjoyment from watching Sasuke try to ignore his feelings. Anyways on with the story,

Diclaimer: (sigh) i don't own naruto

**

* * *

Ch. 3: Team Snake**

She was searching for something. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew she had to find it. Then she saw him. He was walking away from her. He had a bag slung over his shoulder. Each step seemed to take him miles from her. She ran after him.

"Don't leave me. Please," she cried.

No matter how fast she ran she couldn't catch up to him. He didn't eve look back. He just kept walking getting farther and farther away. Tears streamed down her face and she kept yelling his name.

Then everything began to change. She was standing in the forest with Kakashi and Naruto. Someone else was on the other side of the clearing. He looked at her with those cold eyes. She watched as Naruto and Kakashi attacked him. He killed them ruthlessly and started walking towards her with his red eyes looking right into her green ones. This couldn't be happening. He wouldn't to this. He wouldn't kill his comrades. Someone was calling her name but she ignored them. The man started running to her. Right before he ran her through with the sword she screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!" a voice demanded while someone shook her awake.

Sakura sat up abruptly in the bed. She was coated in sweat. She felt hands on her shoulders and began to fight. Fear was still running through her system and she reacted without thought. Whoever it was wouldn't be pushed away though. She felt a hand on the back of her head and an arm on her waist. She collided with a solid body.

"Sakura stop it. It's me," the voice she now recognized said.

"Sasuke, I was so scared. They were dead and then I was about to die," she whispered.

"Shh, it was just a dream."

She just sat there for a moment. Sakura knew it wouldn't last. The moment he believed she was alright he would leave. She was right. He pulled away a moment later.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. I know it couldn't really happen," she said.

"What was it?"

She looked away, "Naruto and Kakashi were killed by someone I trust. I know it couldn't happen. That person would never hurt them. He once promised to never hurt them so I know he wouldn't."

He watched her for a moment. Sasuke didn't want to admit it but he had been scared. When he woke up to hear her scream of pain and fear he felt his heart stop. A thousand things that could have happened to her ran through his head all at once. The Uchiha had run all the way to the bedroom to make sure she was alright. When he saw that she was having a bad dream he felt weak with relief. She was alright. It had just been a dream. He ran over when she screamed again to wake her.

"Are you going to be able to sleep?" he asked her.

She considered this for a moment then shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Alright. Come on."

She stood up and followed him into the kitchen. He pulled down some cereal. She took the hint and grabbed the milk. They ate breakfast in silence. She was thinking about the dream. It hadn't been the first time she had that nightmare or one similar to it. It was one of her greatest fears. To one day find that Sasuke was her enemy would tear her apart. She had been afraid for so long that Orochimaru would manage to turn Sasuke into a monster. Sakura decided it was best not to tell Sasuke that the enemy in her dream had been him. That he had been the one to murder her friends in the dream. He would probably be insulted.

"Let's go," Sasuke's voice cut through her thoughts.

She looked at him and blinked, "Huh?"

He sighed, "I said let's go. My team should be waiting."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

He shook his head at her then headed for the door. Sasuke handed her a kunai and a ribbon on their way. She placed the kunai in her belt and tied her hair back with the ribbon. Before the two of them left Sasuke turned and looked her in the eye.

"I want your word that you won't try to escape."

She blinked at him, "Why?"

"I don't want to have to kill you and Orochimaru will make me if You try to get away."

She smiled in understanding, "Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes softened for a moment. He hadn't noticed until now how worried he had been that she would try to escape. Sasuke had once promised never to let anyone, even himself, hurt one of his comrades. He may not be a part of their team anymore but they were still his comrades.

Sasuke nodded to her and walked out the door. Sakura followed behind him without hesitation. She decided she would stay with him. Maybe she could save him from the path he was on. And if she couldn't she would help him. He wouldn't be alone anymore. She would be right there with him. So she walked beside him with a smile.

-----------------------------------------

They arrived at the camp a few hours later. Sasuke stood in between his team and Sakura. He didn't want them to attack her before he had a chance to explain. She seemed to understand and stayed behind him. The team all stood up when he walked into the clearing.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Suigetsu commented.

"Shut up, Suigetsu," Karin ordered him. The smiled flirtatiously at Sasuke, "Hello, Sasuke."

Jugo looked over and nodded his head. He was the first to notice the girl standing behind their leader. She seemed to be looking at them with both nervousness and curiosity.

------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at the group gathered around the fire with wariness. They were definitely and unusual group.

The first one to speak was a guy carrying a large sword that she recognized as Zabuto's. He had silver hair that came just below his shoulders and bangs that fell just below his eyes. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt and white pants. He made her skin crawl a little bit but she dismissed it for the moment.

The one that told him to shut up was a girl. Her long dark red hair was in an odd style. Part of it was neat and straight but another part was spiked a little and layered. She had eyes the color of rubies. The smiled she gave Sakura made the pink haired kunoichi glare a little.

The silent one was huge. She didn't mean like Choji big. She meant muscles galore big. The man was probably the most muscular man she had ever seen. To tell you the truth it made her slightly nervous. He had blonde hair that spiked up and blue eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile when he saw her wary expression. She relaxed and gave him a shy smile.

"Who's she?" the girl asked in annoyance.

"Her name is Sakura. You're not to touch her," Sasuke stated.

"Why not?" the silver haired man asked. He was giving Sakura a funny look. She was beginning to wish he would look away.

"I'd have to kill you if you did." Sasuke turned to Sakura and began to introduce everyone, "Sakura, the girl is Karin. The big mouth with silver hair is Suigetsu. The big guy is Jugo."

Sakura smiled a little, "Hello."

"Why is she here?" Karin asked Sasuke completely ignoring Sakura.

"Because Orochimaru ordered me to take her with me. Live with it," Sasuke said in a tone that told everyone that the subject was closed. He changed the subject, "Orochimaru gave us a new mission. He wants to know what Noruto Uzumaki has been up to for the last three years."

"Alright then. Let's get going. I was getting bored anyway," Suigetsu said.

The rest of the group agreed. Sakura watched them pack up. She didn't have to pack anything because she had never unpacked to begin with. Her bag was slung over her shoulder. She saw Jugo was having a few problems getting all of his stuff to fit. She walked over tentively.

"Do you...want some...um...help?" she asked slowly.

He glanced up at her. Jugo gave her a small smile, "If you don't mind. I've always had problems with this. I think it's because everything I own is giant sized."

Sakura smiled and set her bag down, "Here."

She unpacked his bag and smiled when she saw the problem. He folded his clothes wrong. Why was it all the guys she knew had problems folding clothes. Naruto and Sasuke had a hard time figuring it out too. According to Ino so did Shikamaru and Choji.

"Here's your problem. You need to learn how to fold clothes," she said with an amused smile.

Jugo glanced at the wad of clothes. He grinned sheepishly at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess you're right. I never got the hang of that."

She smiled at him. He wasn't so bad. The pink haired girl showed him how to fold his clothes and helped him pack the rest of his stuff. They stood up and joined the rest of the group. Sakura was about to walk over to Sasuke but she saw Karin flirting with him. He wasn't responding but it still bothered her. So Sakura chose to stay close to Jugo. He didn't seem to mind. They walked side by side in comfortable silence.

Jugo was the first one to break that silence, "Why did Lord Orochimaru want you to travel with Sasuke?"

"So he can kill me if I escape," she replied.

Jugo glanced at her in confusion, "So you're a prisoner?"

She smiled, "Yup."

"You're an awfully cheerful prisoner."

She considered this for a moment then said, "I guess I am. I just can't bring myself to be unhappy about this."

"Why not?"

She looked at him in consideration. She didn't know if he could be trusted. Sasuke said that they would tell Orochimaru if they found out about her connection to him. Surely this man wouldn't.

"Promise not to tell anyone? I could cost me my life."

He thought about it for a moment then said, "I promise I won't tell anyone but you should know that I have a split personality issue."

She tilted her head, "Does your other personality know everything you do?"

"No."

"Then it's safe to tell you isn't it?"

"I guess it is. Yes."

She smiled, "Then I'll trust you. I've been searching for Sasuke-kun for three years. Now that I've finally found him I'm just happy to be by his side."

Jugo looked at the girl next to him. Everyone he had ever met hated the Uchiha. The boy had no mercy and was one of Orochimaru's strongest fighters. Not to mention the boy had a bad attitude. No one could stay near him very long because of his sharp tongue. Yet this girl was happy to be with him. Jugo wondered if Sasuke realized what a prize he had in this girl.

"You're a odd girl," he stated.

She grinned at him, "You should meet my best friend. Her boyfriend is the laziest ninja in our village and is constantly calling her troublesome."

Jugo smiled, "Sounds interesting."

"You have no idea."

They both laughed. Jugo caught Sasuke looking back at them with narrowed eyes. He mentally smirked. It looked like his friend was just a little on the jealous side. This could be interesting. He turned to his pink haired companion.

"So, how long have you known Sasuke?" he asked.

"I've known him since we were children. He had a fan club full of girls that wanted his attention and I use to be one of them."

"Use to be?"

She blushed slightly, "Well, I'm not fan girlish anymore. I still want his attention but...it's different now."

"How so?"

She grew thoughtful, "Back then I didn't know the difference between a crush and the real thing. Now I do."

"Do you not love him?"

Sakura looked at Jugo. It had been three years since anyone has asked her that. Most people were afraid to hear her answer. They didn't want to know that she still loved him. Naruto had been the only one that understood what she was feeling. Jugo looked like someone who would understand too. She wanted a friend here. Sasuke wasn't much for the talking thing and she wanted to be able to talk to someone.

"I think so. I...When he left the village I was heartbroken. I'm not sure if I ever got over it. Actually I know I didn't."

Jugo could just shake his head at Sasuke's stupidity. How could he let this girl get away. Oh well, Jugo would make sure his friend wasn't that dumb a second time. He liked this girl. She was interesting. Her voice broke through her thoughts.

"Jugo, I can trust you right?" she asked him.

He glanced at her and smiled, "Of course."

She smiled, "I'm glad. I was hoping for a friend."

"I'll be honored to be your friend."

He glanced up and saw Sasuke was looking back at them again. 'What are you thinking, friend?' he thought. Jugo was really curious about what was going on behind that dark gaze of his. Sakura was smiling at Jugo and telling him about some of her friends from home. He chuckled at some of the things she told him. The girl never mentioned names but used discriptions like troublesome girl or the blonde knuckleheaded ninja. It was amusing.

---------------------------------------------------------

When they set up camp Sasuke walked over to Sakura. She was sitting next to Jugo. She has set up her sleeping bag near him.

"Come with me," Sasuke ordered her.

She didn't hesitate. Sakura stood up and followed behind him. He let her to a clearing a fair distance away from the camp site. She wondered what was bothering him. He didn't say anything and kept his back to her.

Sasuke couldn't understand what he was feeing. He just knew that as he had watched Sakura talk to Jugo he had wanted to strangle the big man. He hadn't felt that way before. It didn't make any sense. He had brought her here to ask her about Naruto but he found himself asking something completely different.

"What is going on with Jugo?"

She blinked in confusion, "We were just talking. He's become my friend which I'm glad for. I was afraid I'd be alone here."

He turned to face her, "Friends?"

She nodded, " He said he would protect me from the other guy….Suigetsu. That guy makes my skin crawl. I'm not sure why though."

Sasuke just stared at her. Sakura was beginning to wonder what she had done wrong. The girl wished he would just tell her what was bothering him. She thought about it for a moment. The only thing she could think of was jealously but that couldn't be it. Sasuke didn't even like her…did he? She decided to play it safe and clear that problem up anyway. Her green eyes met his onyx ones. She walked up to him without taking her gaze from him. She placed one hand on his cheek. He covered her hand with his own. She thought he was going to pull her away from him so she spoke quickly.

"There's nothing between me and Jugo other than friendship. I don't even have a boyfriend right now. I refuse all the men that ask me out."

He stilled, "Why?"

She took a deep breath. What difference did it make if she told him? He couldn't do anything to her. The worse that would happen was he would be disgusted with her. That would hurt but she could live with it. As long as Sasuke was happy she would put up with anything. She released the breath in a shaky sigh. She smiled up at him.

"I already told you once. I love you, Sasuke-kun. Only you and that won't ever change."

Sasuke's onyx eyes seem to see right into her soul. She didn't look away and continued to smile at him. He stepped back. She seemed to understand because she still smiled at him.

"Let's go back to camp. Dinner should be ready."

She nodded and followed him.

* * *

Review please 


	4. Problems and Return Home

Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Ch. 4: Problems and Returning Home **

Jugo was amused. He was being watched like a hawk by Sasuke. The big guy found it very amusing especially because Sasuke wouldn't admit that he was watching Jugo let alone why he was. The pink haired girl was walking beside the large blonde man again. It also amused Jugo that Karin wasn't happy that Sasuke gave the pink haired girl his attention.

"Jugo?" Sakura's voice grabbed his attention.

"Yes?"

"Is...is Sasuke...happy here?"

He looked thoughtful as he considered how to respond. Most of the time, Sasuke certainly wasn't miserable but Jugo would say that the Uchiha was happy either. There were other times, however, when he could see that his friend missed something. Jugo didn't know what it was but he knew that Sasuke would never be happy until he had it back. Finally he answered Sakura's question.

"I don't think he's unhappy but I wouldn't say he was happy either. He seems to be...in an emotional limbo at the moment."

Sakura nodded in understanding. She turned her attention to the boy that she had loved for so long. What could she do to help him? How could she make him smile? These were the questions that flew through her head. Sasuke had always been complicated and that hadn't changed. But Sakura would give anything just to see him smile. She would make him happy even if she had to be miserable to accomplish it.

Karin was suddenly in Sakura's face, "Don't even think about it."

Sakura blinked in confusion, "What?"

"You heard me. Don't go anywhere near Sasuke. He's mine," the red head stated.

The medical nin frowned. Sasuke seemed to be just as annoyed with this girl as he had ever been with his other fan girls. Were they really and item? Sakura supposed it was possible but she wasn't so sure that she could take this girl's word that they were. So she just shrugged at the girl.

"I mean it. If you go anywhere near him I'll..."

She didn't get to finish. Jugo interrupted her, "You'll what, Karin?"

His tone was calm and innocent but the expression in his eyes was anything but. Karin gulped. Jugo didn't have many friends and that made him protective of the few he had. Sakura was his friend. Karin knew that she couldn't touch the girl without suffering Jugo's wrath and she didn't want that. Jugo was stronger that she was and could beat her without trying not to mention he had that split personality thing. His other personality was very bloodthirsty.

"Hey you guys, Sasuke says we're setting up camp right here," Suigetsu said unknowingly breaking up the fight before it began.

"Ok," Sakura said.

She began to set up her bed near Jugo's. Sakura didn't complain about it but Karin and Suigetsu made her nervous. Sasuke and Jugo made her feel safe. Since Sasuke didn't like people bothering him the pink haired girl stayed near Jugo. The blonde guy understood this and didn't say anything about it. She felt someone staring at her and looked over her shoulder. Her emerald eyes met onyx eyes.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she asked in confusion.

"Hn," was his only response and he turned and walked away.

Sasuke didn't say anything but it bothered him that Sakura stayed so close to Jugo. The girl was driving him crazy and she wasn't even trying. She still smiled at him but she didn't go near him. It also bothered him that she didn't talk to him as much as she use to. He looked around and saw that he was alone so he released an annoyed sigh. Sasuke chose to sleep away from the group tonight. Maybe he would be able to sleep better if she wasn't near him. So he headed back to camp to retrieve his blankets and dinner.

----------------------------------

Sakura watched him leave and wondered what was wrong. She debated on following him to find out but decided not to. He probably didn't want her to. She returned to her task.

It was Karin's turn to cook dinner. She purposely forget to feed Sakura. The green eyed girl never did complain about it. Jugo shook his head. Sakura spent too much time trying not to inconvenience Sasuke in Jugo's humble opinion. She need to complain to their team leader a little more but she never would. He was about to remedy the problem of Karin forgetting to feed her when Sakura spoke to him.

"Jugo, how far are we from Konoha?"

He was about to respond when Karin interrupted, "Why? Thinking of running away or warning them that we're coming?"

Sakura glared at the girl, "No. I just wanted to know."

"Right. I bet you were thinking of running away," the red head said.

"I was not. I would never leave Sasuke-kun."

"He doesn't want you here so you might as well run away," Karin said with venom.

"If I did that he would get in trouble. I would never do that to him," Sakura shouted at the girl.

"I don't see why not. He doesn't care about you and betrayed your village," Suigetsu commented.

"That doesn't matter to me. As long as he's safe and happy I don't care what he does. I'll do whatever I can for him...even if it costs me everything," Sakura said calmly.

"You can't do anything for him. You're use..." Karin started but she didn't get to finish.

This time Jugo interrupted her, "Welcome back, Sasuke. You want some dinner?"

Everyone turned to see Sasuke standing at the edge of the clearing. There was an odd look in his onyx eyes as he looked at the medical nin. Everyone wondered how long he had been standing there. Sakura smiled at him. She picked up a plate from on top of her back and walked over to him. Now he saw that there was food on the plate. She had saved him some food. He looked around and saw that everyone else had eaten. His onyx eyes narrowed when he noticed that there was one less plate than there should be. Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu all had a plate in their hand but Sasuke didn't see Sakura's plate. His eyes moved back to hers.

"Have you eaten?" he asked her.

She shook her head and Jugo spoke, "I was about to get her something but I got distracted."

Sasuke looked over to the cooking pot. It was empty.

"Why isn't there enough for everyone?" he asked.

No one responded. Karin was glaring at Sakura because she was expecting the girl to tell on her. But Sakura never said a thing. Instead she smiled.

"It's ok, Sasuke-kun. I'll just eat in the morning."

Sasuke looked at her with an unreadable expression as he said, "Yes you will but you'll eat tonight too. Come with me."

Sakura blinked in surprise then obeyed him. He glanced back to make sure she was there and then kept walking.

After the two left no one else said a word for a moment then Suigetsu commented, "Well, this is a new side of the Uchiha."

Karin glared at him.

"What? You have to admit that he does treat her differently." And because he liked to annoy Karin he added, "If that had been you he would have let you starve until morning."

"He would not," Karin shouted at him.

Jugo watched the two of them silently. Suigetsu was right about one thing. Their leader did treat Sakura differently than anyone else. She made him feel. Jugo wasn't sure what she made Sasuke feel. He just knew that she did. All the big man could do was pray that his new friend wouldn't be hurt by Sasuke Uchiha.

_---Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura---_

Sakura was beginning to wonder where they were going. Sasuke only looked back every once and a while. Probably to make sure that she was still there and not falling behind. She was about to asked when he stopped so she walked up beside him instead. There was a village in front of them. It wasn't Konoha but she recognized it. It was about a days travel from her home village.

"Why are we here, Sasuke-kun?"

"You need to eat," he stated.

"Yeah I know that but why are we here?"

He looked at her like she was an idiot then started to walk again. She let out an exasperated sigh and followed. Would it kill him to hold a conversation? Would he die if he gave her a straight answer? She thought about it for a moment then decided it probably would. That would be why he never did either.

Sasuke led her to a small restaurant in the village. She smiled. Now she understood. He was taking her out to eat because there hadn't been enough food cooked for her. He selected a booth in the corner where he could see the rest of the place and no one would be behind him. She sat across from him.

They ordered some food and began to eat. After he finished Sasuke watched her for a moment then asked, "How is everyone in Konoha?"

She smiled at him, "Kakashi is his usual self. Late for everything and the strongest ninja in Konoha. Neji is the only one that became a jonin. Everyone else is a chunin now. Naruto has been training very hard with Jiraiya for the last three years. He just returned a few days ago."

"So that's why Orochimaru couldn't keep track of him."

Sakura nodded then she looked slightly sad and unsure, "You're not going to...to hurt Naruto are you?"

He looked at her for a moment then said, "What if I said yes?"

She drew in a breath and said, "I wouldn't stop you."

Sasuke stared at her with that look in his eyes again then it was gone.

"I won't hurt him. I'm just going to observe."

Sakura let out a relieved sigh. She really wouldn't have stopped Sasuke. She didn't know if she could not because she wasn't strong enough but because she didn't know if she could fight Sasuke. Now that she knew he wasn't going to do anything but watch she relaxed.

She finished eating and the two headed back to camp. When they arrived they saw that the rest of the team was still awake and Sakura's blankets were torn.

"Tell me what happened," Sasuke ordered Jugo.

"I don't know. I left to wash up and when I came back they were like this."

Sasuke looked at the other two. They both looked like they didn't know anymore than Jugo except in Karin's eyes. Her crimson orbs had a smug look in them that gave her away. Since Sasuke couldn't prove what had happened he said nothing to the red head.

"Do we have extra blankets?" he asked the big man.

Jugo shook his head, "No. Sakura can use mine."

"Are you crazy?! It's suppose to be freezing tonight. I'm not taking your blankets, Jugo," Sakura said stubbornly.

"I guess you'll have to freeze then," Karin said.

Suigetsu said thoughtfully, "She could share with someone. Not Jugo though. He's too big. There wouldn't be enough blanket to go around."

Karin glared at him, "You gonna volunteer, Suigetsu, cause she's not sharing with me."

The silver haired man shrugged.

Sakura stepped closer to Sasuke. She hoped she wouldn't have to share with Suigetsu. She was more comfortable around him now but she still didn't wasn't even close to that comfortable.

"She'll stay with me," Sasuke stated.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but he didn't want her to sleep anywhere near any of the other men. He didn't complain about Jugo because he trusted the big man. Suigetsu, however, was an entirely different matter all together. Sasuke didn't trust Suigetsu as far as he could throw the man.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked in disbelief.

"She'll use my blankets," he stated.

Sakura looked at him in exasperation, "I won't let you freeze either."

He smirked, "I won't because I'll be using my blankets too."

The pink haired girl blinked then blushed slightly. After a moment she nodded in agreement. He led the way over to his blankets and the two of them began to settle down. Sakura was careful not to touch him. She didn't think he would appreciated that at all. He had never liked touching of any kind. She didn't think that had changed even after all this time. Still she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

----------------------------------------

The next morning Sasuke was the first awake as usual. He shifted to get up but he felt something against him. When he looked down he saw pink. Sakura had snuggled up against him at some point during the night. Not only that but he had wrapped his arms around her. She was gripping his shirt in both her fists and when he moved she snuggled closer to him. He felt the smile tug at his mouth as he watched her sleep. She looked so...peaceful and...beautiful. Wait a minute?! Did he just think that? This was Sakura, his old teammate. This was the same girl that use to annoy him to hell and back. He had always annoyed him. Now here he was thinking she was beautiful. Where had that come from?

He was still watching her sleep when Jugo woke up. The man watched the team leader stare at the girl in his arms with confusion. Jugo let out brief amused smile before hiding it.

"Good morning, Sasuke," he said quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone else.

Sasuke looked at him and nodded.

"She still asleep?"

"Yes."

Silence fell between the two for a moment then Sasuke spoke again, "I want you to keep an eye on her. Make sure that she's taken care of."

"Why don't you do it?"

"It'll make things with Karin worse."

Jugo nodded in understanding then said, "She'll have to share your blankets for a little while longer. We don't have any spares."

Sasuke nodded. He carefully got up so he would wake her up. After making sure she was still covered by the blanket he faced Jugo, "Who cooked dinner last night?"

"Karin."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but then the object of their discussion began to wake up. Karin's crimson eyes looked right at Sasuke. She gave him a seductive smile but, as usual, he didn't show any reaction. Then she glared at the lump that was in Sasuke's blankets. The lump began to stir and then Sakura sat up.

She gave Sasuke a sweet smile, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded to her while thinking about how odd it was that he reacted more to Sakura's innocent smile that to Karin's seductive one. Was that normal? He wasn't sure. The boy decided to ignore it. It didn't matter anyway.

"Morning, Jugo," Sakura said to the big man.

Jugo smiled at her, "Good morning, Sakura. I have a question for you."

She tilted her head to the side, "What?"

"Do you realize that Sasuke's name is the only one that you add the suffix to?"

She blinked, "No I didn't but now that you mention it you're right."

Suigetsu had woken up by this point and asked, "Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't notice before today," Sakura responded.

"How ridiculous. I bet Sasuke hates it. Don't you Sasuke?" Karin looked to Sasuke for support.

She didn't get it. Sasuke neither confirmed or denied liking the suffix added to the end of his name. The truth was she hadn't referred to him without the suffix since the say she had woken up in the sound village. When she had called him just plain Sasuke he had felt something in him die. He had wanted to here her add the -kun to the end of his name. He had wanted to know that she still cared. When he didn't get it he felt like his heart had been ripped out of him, not that he had a heart anymore. Then she had thanked him for saving her. She had added the suffix to his name and he felt that thing that had died when she hadn't come back to life with a vengeance. Not that he would ever tell anyone this. He barely even admitted it to himself. As far as he was concerned, he didn't feel anything. Only during weak moments did he ever feel a thing for anyone.

Sakura just shrugged, "If he doesn't like it he would just tell me. Sasuke doesn't put up with things he doesn't like for very long. He's probably just indifferent to whether I add the suffix or not."

Jugo had been watching Sasuke very closely throughout the entire conversation and thought, 'How wrong you are, Sakura.'

"Whose turn is it to make breakfast?" Suigetsu asked.

"I think the princess should have to take a turn at cooking. If she can cook that is," Karin stated with a sneer.

Sasuke felt the smirk on his face. Karin was about to get a surprise. Sakura not only could cook but she was one of the best cooks in Konoha along with Ino and Tenten. The boys had all decided that it had something to do with being the only girls on their teams. When team 7 first started training together they had realized that Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't cook anything and the only thing Naruto could cook was ramen. Sakura had been the only one with even a little cooking experience. She soon took over the cooking entirely when it became obvious that the boys weren't going to learn how to make a decent meal anytime soon. Her culinary skills improved greatly from there.

"I don't care who cooks just so long as it's edible," Suigetsu responded to Karin.

Sakura shrugged, "Sure. I'll cook."

"You heard Suigetsu. It better be edible," Karin stated.

"It will be."

Karin just walked off with a huff.

_---Meanwhile in Konoha---_

Naruto was seriously starting to worry about his teammate. Sakura had been gone for almost three days and there was still no clues about what had happened to her. They had run out of ideas. Every time they searched there was nothing. Not even a hint.

"Ugh, this is driving me crazy," he said out loud. "What could have happened to her?"

Kakashi glanced at Naruto, "I don't know, Naruto."

"She couldn't have just vanished into thin air. There has to be something we're missing," Naruto said.

Ino looked over at the blonde then to Hinata. The shy kunoichi was looking at the table with sadness in her silver eyes. Ino knew that Hinata was in love with the fox boy. She couldn't understand why but that was just the way it was. It was hurting Hinata to know that Naruto cared for Sakura and not her but the girl would do anything to help Naruto. So she helped him search.

"Hey Naruto, just out of curiosity, do you still love Sakura?" Ino asked praying that he would give the right answer.

Naruto blinked then smiled, "Yeah..."

Ino wanted to hit him and Hinata looked like she was going to cry. Then he continued.

"But not like I use to. She's more of a sister to me now."

Ino let out sigh of relief. Maybe now Hinata would stop looking so dejected. Hinata looked up at Naruto with hope. Ino smiled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He knew his girlfriend was playing matchmaker. It was a disease she was born with. The need to hook everyone up.

"Back on topic," Kakashi began, "what else can we do? Everyone in the village has searched everywhere and we even asked Suna to keep an eye out for her."

No one said anything. They were running out of ideas.

"Maybe we need to take a break," Shikamaru said. "We've been searching non stop for almost three days."

"You're just saying that so that you can be a lazy ass," Naruto said.

"He has a point, Naruto. We need to rest," Tenten stated.

Naruto seemed to want to argue but then he sighed in defeat, "You're right. I just..."

"We know, Naruto. We all care about Sakura but we have to rest and then maybe something will come to us," Neji said.

Everyone began to leave. Ino then noticed that Hinata was about to walk home by herself in the dark. The blonde girl grinned and walked over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto."

"What is it, Ino?" he asked her.

"Will you walk Hinata home? Neji is walking Tenten home so she doesn't have anyone to walk with her. I'm also worried because it's dark outside."

Naruto looked over at the dark haired girl and saw that Ino was right. He smiled, "Sure. Does she know you're asking me?"

"No and it would be less complicated if you just pretend it was your idea."

"Alright then. I'll see ya tomorrow, Ino," Naruto headed over to Hinata with a wave over his shoulder to the mind manipulator. He shouted to the shy girl, "Hey Hinata wait up. I'll walk ya home."

Hinata turned around when she heard her name. She saw Naruto coming and then registered what he had said. She felt the blush on her cheeks. He wanted to walk her home. This had to be a dream. She waited on him to catch up. He grinned at her when he did.

"I didn't want you to walk home by yourself in the dark. Is it ok if I walk with you?"

She smiled shyly at him, "Umm, s..sure Naruto-kun."

He smiled at her and then the two began to walk together towards her house.

_----Back with Team Snake---_

They had arrived. Sasuke looked at the village he had left behind three years ago. A wave of homesickness washed over him but he ruthlessly shoved it aside. He had made his choice and he would stick with it. He glanced at Sakura. She was smiling sadly at the village below.

"Are you ok?" Jugo asked his friend.

She looked up at him, "I'm fine. It's just that I miss home."

"Do you want to go back?" he asked.

Sakura thought about it for a moment then said, "No. No I don't. I happy here with Sasuke-kun. I just wish that I could see my old friends. It's not the place I miss really. It's them. I'll survive though."

Sasuke looked away. How could she feel that way? How could it be ok with her never to return home as long as she was with him? It didn't make any sense. The Uchiha was beginning to think that she would never make any sense to him. He again shoved the thoughts away before he got side tracked.

Sasuke gave the orders, "Don't let them see us. We're not here to fight just gather information on Naruto Uzumaki. Understood...Good. Sakura you're staying with me."

Sakura nodded and walked over to him. The others left except for Karin. She glared at Sakura then faced Sasuke.

"Why is she staying with you?" she demanded.

"Because Jugo has a hard enough time hiding himself without her."

"So why isn't she with me or Suigetsu?"

"Because Suigetsu might scare her into revealing them and I can't trust you with her safety."

Karin blinked and then left with a sulk. She seriously didn't like that Sakura girl. What made her so special that Sasuke wanted to keep her safe? He didn't even know the girl before she joined their team. So why was he do damn protective of her? Karin wanted to kill that girl and if she gave her a reason she would. Then that stupid pink haired thing would be out of the way and Karin could have Sasuke all to herself. Karin gave an evil grin. Yes, Sasuke would be all hers.

After Karin had left Sakura looked over to Sasuke to see where he would go. When he headed off she followed. All they had to do to stay hidden was to avoid Kakashi's sharingan eye and the Hyuga clan's byakugan. Kakashi was easy. Unless he was seriously fighting his sharingan would be covered by his headband and the Hyuga clan's byakugan was the same principle. So they avoided the training areas. There problem solved. Ok, not really. They were there to watch Naruto right. Well, Naruto was in the training grounds with Kakashi and the two of them were training for all they were worth. Kakashi even had his sharingan uncovered.

Sasuke and Sakura were constantly dodging so that he couldn't see them with that eye. Not to mention they hadn't consider Naruto's fox demon abilities. When he tapped into his fox chakra his senses increased along with his strength and speed. This included his sense of smell. If they weren't careful he would be able to smell them.

The two soon stopped fighting and sat to rest. Sasuke was impressed with how strong Naruto had become. The idiot had definitely improved since the last time Sasuke had seen him. He wondered briefly if he could still beat him.

Naruto hadn't changed much. His blonde hair was still in that spiked style though it was longer that it was. The clothes he wore were still mostly orange. The blue eyes still had that 'happy go lucky' look in them even if it was overshadowed by worry.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Do you think Sakura is alright?"

Kakashi sighed, "I can't answer that. Sakura is a strong girl. I doubt that someone was able to kill her. If they had even tried there would be evidence of it. All we found was her battle with that sound nin."

"Do you think she's been kidnapped?"

"Yes I do."

"I thought so too," Naruto said. "In a way that's good news."

Kakashi looked interested, "How so?"

"Well, if they kidnapped her she's alive because they needed her for something, right?"

"I hadn't thought of that. I guess you are right."

The two ninjas stood up and began to walk back to the village. Sasuke and Sakura followed silently. Sakura saw it. Kakashi looked back. He had looked directly at them. She reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm to stop him. He glanced at her in confusion but stopped. When the other two were out of ear shot she whispered, "He knows where here."

"Kakashi?"

She nodded.

Sasuke shook his head, "I should have known he would sense us. Damn Orochimaru. He knows no one can sneak up on Kakashi easily. It takes more skill than most ninja have let alone us."

Sakura nodded. She had seen many people try to sneak up on Kakashi but it never worked. What made Orochimaru think that any of them could. Sasuke sat there and debated on what to do. The first thing was get out of this spot. Kakashi was sure to double back to see who they were. He motioned for Sakura to follow. She did without question.

They were almost to the edge of the training areas when Sasuke suddenly grabbed Sakura and jumped backward. He turned around and kept Sakura behind him. Standing in front of him was Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, and Tsunade. They all looked at him in shock. Naruto was the first one to speak.

The blond spoke in a low disbelieving whisper, "Sasuke, you took Sakura?"

* * *

Now if you want me to continue this story you'll have to tell me that you like it...in other words send me a review 


	5. Sakura's Insecurity

I'm finished with this chapter sooner that I expected to be. That's a good thing though. Anyways I'll shut up so you can read the story

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto

* * *

**Ch. 5: Sakura's Insecurity**

"Sasuke, you took Sakura?" Naruto asked his ex-teammate. "Why?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He just stood there looking at them with an emotionless expression. They didn't know what to think. Ino looked at her pink haired friend. She could tell that Sakura was afraid but not of Sasuke. Ino also noted that Sasuke was standing in front of Sakura as if to protect her.

Everyone got ready for a fight. Except for Ino. Sasuke didn't move. He stayed in front of the pink haired girl and Ino began to wonder about some things. Sasuke would be safer if he used Sakura as a shield instead of shielding Sakura. He wasn't an idiot. Sasuke had to know that he could escape if he used Sakura as a shield. So why wasn't he?

"Sasuke, let Sakura go!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the two of them.

Sasuke reacted by grabbing Sakura and dodging the attack. When he landed on the ground he gripped Sakura's hand and ran. She had no choice but to follow. The rest of the group followed them. Ino was moved as fast as she could while praying that she would beat the others to Sakura. Luck was with her. She landed in front of Sasuke and Sakura. She wasn't surprised when Sakura moved in front of Sasuke to protect him.

"I'm not here to fight," Ino reassured her friend.

Sakura relaxed but her voice was still wary, "Then why are you here?"

"I was worried. I wanted to make sure that you would be ok if I didn't fight."

"I'll be fine. Sasuke saved me and that's why I'm with him right now. If I leave he'll get in trouble with Orochimaru and I can't do that to him. I'm sorry, Ino."

"No problem. Just so long as he takes care of you." Ino looked directly at Sasuke, "If she gets hurt I will see to it that you'll never get to revive your clan because you'll be missing a very important male body part for that."

Sasuke winced at the thought.

Ino turned back to Sakura, "Now get out of here before they catch up to you."

"Thanks, Ino," Sakura said.

"Hey, I know how it feels to be you know what. Now go."

They left. Ino watched with a small smile. A pair of strong arms wrapped around the blonde girl's waist. She leaned back against her boyfriend's chest.

"I did the right thing didn't I, Shika?"

"I think so. You couldn't have done otherwise."

She sighed with relief. Shikamaru wouldn't lie to her even to make her feel better. So she knew what he told her was the truth.

"I'm glad. I was worried for a second there," she commented.

"It's obvious he cares for her. If he didn't he would have used her as a shield when we caught them. I think she'll be just fine."

"I thought so too."

_---With Sasuke and Sakura---_

"I can't believe she let us go," Sakura commented as they ran. "I hope she doesn't get into trouble."

"She won't. Shikamaru will make sure of it," Sasuke said.

Sakura thought about it for a moment then agreed with Sasuke. Shikamaru was Konoha's top tactician. If anyone could keep Ino out of trouble it was Shikamaru Nara. He even had a vested interest in keeping Ino out of trouble. She was his girlfriend after all.

Sakura then noticed that the rest of team snake was running beside them. Karin was glaring at her as usual but Jugo and Suigetsu looked like nothing had happened. Sasuke stopped in a clearing several miles from Konoha and looked at Karin. He didn't have to say anything.

"No one is following us anymore," the red head stated after scanning the area for chakra.

Sasuke nodded then said, "Stay here. I'm going to report to Orochimaru."

Then he left them alone. At first everything was quiet and Jugo and Suigetsu began to set up camp. Sakura started dinner. Karin just stood there. She seemed to be vibrating with anger.

She suddenly rounded on Sakura, "What did you do?"

"Me?! What makes you think I did anything?" Sakura shouted indignantly.

"Because we got caught."

"Karin, don't you think you're over reacting?" Suigetsu said.

She glared at him, "No, I don't. We got caught because of her."

"That's not true!" Sakura shouted.

"Prove it. Sasuke certainly wouldn't be the reason now would he? That leaves you," Karin responded.

"Karin..."

"Stay out of this, Jugo," Karin interrupted before he could finish. "It's all her fault."

"Why does it have to be anyone's fault?" Sakura asked.

"Because you wouldn't have been caught if you didn't make any mistakes," Karin responded as if she was speaking to an idiot.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it."

"And why should we believe you?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. What was someone suppose to say to that? Karin was determined to hate her so nothing anyone said would change her mind. Even if Sakura could prove that it wasn't anyone's fault that they were caught Karin wouldn't believe it. The pink haired girl let out a sigh of resignation. So what was the point of arguing? There wasn't one so she decided not to bother. So instead of answering she continued making dinner.

"Are you ignoring me?" Karin demanded.

Sakura didn't respond.

"Answer me."

Sakura turned to face Karin with one last comment, "Why? You'll hate me no matter what I do so why bother arguing with you?"

This time Karin was the one with nothing to say. Sakura turned back to the food and continued cooking. The boys went back to setting up the rest of camp.

-------------------------------------

Sasuke was exhausted when he returned to camp. Orochimaru wasn't happy that they had been caught but he couldn't blame Team Snake. No one had expected Kakashi to be watching Naruto so closely. That didn't stop Orochimaru from trying to blame them however. Sasuke had decided not to tell Orochimaru what Sakura had told him about Naruto and the others. He just prayed that Orochimaru never found out. 'I really am going to have to do something about him soon,' he thought to himself.

Sakura saw him walking towards them and got his plate ready. She knew he would be hungry and he looked tired. He sat down on his makeshift bed and Sakura handed him the plate of food. Sasuke took it with a nod and ate. Sakura continued talking to Jugo about fighting tactics. Suigetsu joined the conversation out of boredom. Karin was still ignoring Sakura's presence so she didn't say a word. She did however keep glancing as Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the same makeshift bed with disgust.

She finally spoke, "I don't think that slut should share the same bed as you, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her, "What?"

"That girl isn't good enough to even be near you let alone in the same bed," Karin clarified.

"And where would you have her sleep?"

"On the ground."

Sasuke just looked at her with those dark eyes. Nothing changed in his expression but somehow everyone knew he wasn't happy with that answer. Karin fidgeted under the stare.

"She can use my bed and I'll share with you," she said finally.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "And you think you are good enough to be in the same bed as me?"

Sakura had been listening to the conversation between the two. Karin was really starting to piss her off. The girl had just called her a slut. She also made it sound like her and Sasuke were doing more than sleeping at night, which was far from the truth. She didn't even touch Sasuke while she was asleep. (A/N: remember Sasuke had gotten up before her so she doesn't know that she had been cuddled against him.)

"I'm better than she is," Karin answered him. Sakura's temper was reaching a breaking point then deflated when Karin spoke again, "Besides she's useless. We would be better off without her."

That hit a nerve in Sakura that she kept hidden most of the time. She had once been the weak link in her team. It had made her feel useless back then and she had worked hard to change that. Now here was this girl calling her useless in front of the last person she wanted to see her as useless, Sasuke. Sakura had wanted to prove to him that she could be strong. She had hoped that would make him come home because if she was strong he would decide that she could help him get Itachi.

Karin continued to speak to Sasuke, "I mean come on. The only thing she can do even marginally well is cook and I've eaten better food. Not to mention she almost got you caught today in Konoha. She's been nothing but a burden since she joined us."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She turned and ran as fast as she could. She heard someone shouting her name but she ignored them. The medical nin didn't care where she was going just so long as it was far away from that spot. Karin was right. Sakura hadn't done anything useful for the group. Instead Sasuke had to share his blanket because of her and Jugo was constantly having to watch her because if he didn't Karin would mess with her. Jugo was probably tired of her company too. What was worse was that what if she was the reason they were caught? If that was true then she had almost gotten Sasuke arrested. That made this worse. She would rather die than do anything to hurt Sasuke in anyway.

It began to rain. Thunder clashed overhead and lighting flashed. The pink haired girl didn't seem to notice any of it. She just kept running. That is she ran until something caught her. A pair of powerful arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a muscled chest. Sakura let out a a surprised yelp. Whoever had grabbed her spun her around and she found her back pressed against a tree and her front pressed against a warm body. She looked up to see who had caught her. Green clashed with onyx.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

"You promised not to leave."

She looked away, "Why does it matter? I'm no good to you. Karin was right. You'd be better off without me."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm not good at anything. I've always been the weakest link."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say. This wasn't a side of Sakura he had seen before. She had always seemed so confident. It was hard to believe that she had insecurity issues. He decided to let instinct guide him.

"You're right. You use to be the weakest link but that was three years ago. I've seen you fight recently and no one can call you weak."

"You don't have to lie to me, Sasuke-kun. Just let me go. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"When have you known me to lie even if the truth would hurt?"

She looked up at him, "Never."

"Then what makes you think I am now?"

"I...I don't know. I guess Karin just seem to make so much sense at the time."

"Karin is a fool. You aren't a burden. If you were I would have left you in the sound village or let you stay in Konoha."

"I'm sorry. It's just that...I don't want to...make you unhappy."

He let out a frustrated sigh. Sasuke hated showing emotions of any kind. He had already gone a little out of his usual character while talking to her just now. It looked like he would have to let just a little more of his feelings show before she would come back with him. He didn't know why it was so important that she didn't leave him. He just knew that it was.

"You don't make me unhappy. In fact...that's the last thing you make me," he growled.

Yes, he growled it damn it. Give him a break. The poor boy didn't like showing people his feelings let alone talking about them.

Sakura didn't seem to mind. She looked at him with a spark of hope in her green eyes. She searched his dark eyes to make sure that he wasn't lying. A brilliant smile lit her face when she realized that he wasn't.

He backed away from her now that he knew she would run for it again. Sasuke turned and began to walk back in the direction they had come from. He glanced over his shoulder at the girl.

"Let's go back to camp," he ordered.

"Coming, Sasuke-kun," she chirped and ran after him.

Jugo watched the two of them return. He was glad to see that Sakura looked happy. The big man had been mildly worried when she ran off. He had also been just as surprised as the others when Sasuke took off after her like a bat out of hell.

Karin had looked like she wanted to kill something when Sasuke returned with Sakura. Suigetsu and Jugo on the other hand both grinned. They knew what was coming as long as Sasuke didn't do anything to mess it up.

Suigetsu normally didn't care about things like that but over the last few days he would admit that he, like Jugo, had grown attached to their new traveling companion. He was also, in his own way, happy to see that Sasuke was finally getting a break in life.

Suigetsu turned to face Karin, "Let it go, Karin. You can't win this battle."

"Yes I can. I will."

He didn't bother responding. She would see the truth eventually. Maybe when Karin saw that she couldn't win Sasuke's heart she would see someone else, like Suigetsu for example. Until then, he would satisfy himself by annoying her to remind her that he existed. Besides, she was amusing when she was annoyed with him.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll be returning to the sound village tomorrow," Sasuke ordered.

Everyone got into their respective beds. Sasuke found he couldn't sleep so he rolled over so he could watch Sakura sleep. Why had it been so important that she not leave him? When she had run a hundred emotions had raced through him and most of them were unidentifiable. First there was fear that she wouldn't come back. Despair had followed quickly after that for reasons he didn't understand. Suddenly he had been overcome with pure determination to catch her and bring her back. He had done just that. Sasuke shook his head at the thoughts running through his mind. They were pointless so he shoved them away while ignoring the voice that told him he was just afraid of what they meant.

Sasuke glanced down at Sakura. Deciding not to think about his motives for his actions towards her he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. She snuggled closer in her sleep. He fell asleep without letting her go.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. The next one with either be focused on the people in Konoha or where Sasuke kills Orochimaru...I'm not sure which yet... 

Anyways don't forget to review this chapter so I know if I should keep writing


	6. Konoha

I'm finished with this chapter...(everyone cheers)...anyways the next chapter will be Sasuke's fight with Orochimaru but in the mean time I wanted to tie up a loose end in Konoha so here it is...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but it would be a nice christmas present

* * *

**Ch. 6: Konoha**

It was a cheerful day. The sun was shining and the sky was impossibly blue. The appearance had no affect on a certain blonde ninja. He was sitting in the old training area for team 7 with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Nope, the boy didn't look cheerful at all.

Naruto couldn't understand it. Why didn't Sakura fight Sasuke? Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a complete idiot. He knew that if Sakura had wanted to get away she could have. The medical nin didn't even try to get away. Instead she had stood behind him quietly. She didn't cry out or look afraid. It didn't make any sense.

Hinata walked towards the fox boy hesitantly. He hadn't noticed her yet because his back was to her and he was intent on his grumblings. She wasn't sure she should interrupt him. The girl began to play with the ends of her long black hair. She had decided to let it grow after the chunin exams and now it was just below her shoulders. Hinata watched Naruto a little while longer before turning to leave.

"Oh, come over and sit down already, Hinata. I won't bite," Naruto suddenly said.

Hinata blushed a little, "I-i'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun. I d-didn't mean to i-interrupt."

He looked over his shoulder at her with a grin, "Don't worry about it. In fact you might be able to help me understand something." Now he patted the ground next to him, "So come one. Pull up some grass."

She smiled shyly at him and sat down. It had been a whole day since Sakura and Sasuke had been in Konoha. Everyone but Ino and Shikamaru seemed worried. Hinata could guess why they weren't concerned but she wasn't sure. Since she wasn't the type to jump to conclusions she kept her opinions to herself.

Neither of them said anything for a moment then Naruto broke the silence. He didn't look at her while he asked, "Why do you think she left with him?"

"Y-you mean Sakura r-right?"

He nodded. His gaze still on the spot where Sakura and Sasuke had stood yesterday.

Hinata looked at that same spot. She considered her response before speaking. The shy girl suspected she knew why but she didn't think Naruto would be happy with the answer. She looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

"W-well...i-it's possible that...t-that she s-still c-cares for h-him."

Naruto turned his gaze to her now. The blush on her face grew. Naruto never noticed how cute she looked when she blushed before. He wondered how he could have missed that.

"You mean she's still in love with him, don't you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"How could she still love him? After all he's done to her it doesn't make any sense."

"Love d-doesn't listen to logic. Well, at l-least not that kind of logic. I-it seems to have a logic all its own that doesn't make any sense."

Naruto looked at her in surprise. Hinata's responded with little to no stuttering. This was too important to Naruto. He needed a straight answer from her without the stuttering. Her voice was still soft and she had to speak slowly to keep from stuttering every word.

He sighed, "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Sakura has always been in love with him. I didn't believe she had stopped loving him when he left."

Hinata looked at him, "You d-don't seem d-disappointed."

"I'm not really. If anyone can get Sasuke to come home it's Sakura. Just as long as he doesn't hurt her in the process."

Hinata smiled at him. Naruto blinked at her. He really couldn't believe he didn't notice how pretty she was. Was he really as dense as everyone kept saying he was? Suddenly he stood up and offered Hinata a hand.

"Why don't we go eat some lunch, Hinata? I haven't eaten at all today and I'm starving."

Hinata nodded her head and said shyly, "Sure, N-naruto-kun."

------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Naruto was walking back to his apartment. He had just finished walking Hinata home from lunch. She had been quiet as usual but he found that interesting. It made him want to make her open up to him and find out what that shyness hid. If Ino could be believed he was the only one that she stuttered that much around. What made him so different? The boy grinned and thought, 'Oh well, there's plenty of time to figure her out.'

"Naruto."

The boy turned to see Kakashi walking up to him. His sensei was smiling and waving at him. Naruto waved back and waited on the copy ninja to catch up to him.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei. What are you up to?"

"I was going to read for a while then I saw you. How are you holding up?"

Naruto didn't have to ask what he meant, "I'm ok now. I talked to Hinata and believe it or not she made me feel better."

"Oh, what did she say?"

"That Sakura might still be in love with Sasuke."

Kakashi considered this then said, "I suppose that's true. We both know she never stopped caring for him."

"No, she didn't. I just hope he doesn't hurt her again."

"Somehow I don't think he will. You know what they say. Absence makes the heart grow fonder...or something like that," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded, "You're right. Sasuke won't be able to let her go this time. If he could he would have left her here instead of taking her with him. I wonder how long until her figures it out."

"I don't know. Normally he figures things out quickly but when it comes to emotions he is rather slow on the uptake," Kakashi commented.

"I'd love to see his face when he does," Naruto said with a huge grin.

Kakashi chuckled slightly, "So would I actually."

"Anyways I'm going to the training grounds. What to come with me?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Why not?"

The two of them headed off to fight.

------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking home when he heard some water splashing. It reminded him of the time he went to get that bug with team 8. He had gone to use the bathroom one night and he had heard the same sound. When he got there he had seen a beautiful figure dancing in the water. He never did find out who that was. He had put it off as a dream.

Like last time he headed towards the sound. He was curious about the noise just as much now has he had been then. Again he saw a beautiful figure. It was dancing as if hearing a music no one else could or nature itself was her band. Naruto stood there mesmerized. He knew he couldn't be dreaming this time. At least...he didn't think he was. He pinched himself just in case.

"Ouch. That hurt. I guess that rules out dreaming," he whispered.

He stood up and walked over towards the lake. Now he could see that she was a girl, a very beautiful girl. For some reason an image of Hinata popped into his head. Suddenly she stopped and turned and looked at him. He thought she was going to run like she had the last time.

"Please don't leave. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I w-won't l-leave, N-naruto-kun," she said in a very familiar voice.

She stepped forward and he grinned when he recognized her, "Hinata...is that you?"

"Y-yes. I w-was training."

"Oh. That explains a lot."

"I d-didn't m-mean to disturb y-you."

"Ah, you didn't. I was just heading home after training," he responded with his trademark smile.

"I-I better b-be g-going home too," she stuttered.

Naruto seem to consider something for a moment then said, "Hey, I know. How about I walk you home? Do you mind?"

She smiled shyly and blushed, "T-that w-would be n-nice."

He grinned and the two began walking towards her house. When they arrived Hiashi Hyuga was sitting on the porch. He had noticed that his oldest daughter hadn't returned home and decided to wait on her. Most people did assume that he didn't care about his daughter simply because he was so hard on her. The truth was he cared a great deal. He was hard on her so that she would get stronger not because he didn't care. Hiashi also had a protective streak in him a mile wide. The father in him glared at the young boy walking beside his daughter. The clan leader in him kept calm and hid the emotions of the father from the world.

"Father," Hinata greeted him with a shy smile.

Naruto looked at her in surprise. She hadn't stuttered. He guessed that Ino was right. Hinata only stuttered when she spoke to him. He wondered why.

Hiashi noted the blush on Hinata's face and then turned to the boy. Now he recognized the blonde. He was the boy that had beaten Neji at the chunin exams three years ago. He was also the same boy that had the nine tailed fox sealed inside him. They called him Naruto Uzumaki. Neji had mentioned Hinata's crush on the boy. Apparently the Hyuga prodigy knew what he was talking about.

"You're Naruto, right?" Hiashi asked just to make sure.

"Yes, that's me. You're Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga."

The Hyuga leader nodded in agreement. Naruto was wondering why the man was staring. Then it hit him. He was a strange boy walking with his daughter. Naruto had once heard Ino's father comment to Shikamaru's that no one was more protective than a father over his daughter and heaven help the poor boy that gets near her. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was just walking Hinata home from the training grounds. Didn't want her to walk alone at night." He then turned to leave waving over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow, Hinata."

Hinata waved and then turned to face her father. Their eyes met. He just sat there for a moment before speaking in a calm voice.

"I was worried when you didn't come home."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise then she smiled. Hiashi's eyes moved to look over her shoulder at the retreating figure.

"I'm glad to know that someone is watching out for you. He's the same boy that won his battle against Neji for you at the chunin exams three years ago."

"Yes, father. He takes care of everyone around him."

"You love him."

It was a statement but Hinata responded anyways, "Yes."

Hiashi argued with himself for a moment. He was still a father and to a father no one was good enough for their daughters. However, Hinata was a grown woman and she could have chosen a worse man to love. Hiashi then remembered that Tenten had said that Hinata was too shy to tell Naruto how she felt and the blonde had no clue about how the girl felt. Hiashi decided now was the time for advice not orders or protectiveness. He motioned to the spot next to him and Hinata sat down. The two stared at the stars for a moment before he broke the silence.

"I know that I have been hard on you and that may have contributed to your insecurities. Hinata, life is too short and the future too unsure to let something pass you by without trying for it."

Hinata looked at him. It wasn't like her father to speak to her like this. In fact, she didn't think he spoke to anyone like this before.

"What do you mean father?"

"You haven't told him how you felt."

She looked at the ground, "No."

"Why?"

"What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"What if he does?"

Hinata didn't know what to say to that so she remained quiet.

Hiashi continued, "The life of a ninja is an unsure life. We leave for missions and there is no guarantee that we'll return alive. You learn to grab hold of life with both hands and damn the consequences. If you don't you could miss something great because you were too afraid to try."

"But..."

"Hinata, do you really want to find out when it's too late that he feels the same? Do you want to tell him when there's nothing either of you can do about it?"

She shook her head, "But I'm afraid he won't feel the same."

He sighed, "In the end that doesn't matter. You can try and lose nothing and possibly gain everything."

Hinata had never considered it that way before. If she told Naruto and he didn't feel the same what had she lost? Nothing really. On the other hand if he did feel the same she gained the man of her dreams. Sure it would hurt to find out that he didn't feel the same but what if he did? Would it be worth the risk of finding out that he didn't like her?

Hiashi stood up, "Think about what I said, Hinata, and know that I will support whatever you choose. Good night."

"Good night, father."

He was walking a way when she called him. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Father."

Hiashi nodded and then continued to bed. Hinata went to bed a few minutes later after deciding that she would tell Naruto how she felt tomorrow. Perhaps after she spoke to Ino. The mind manipulator could always make her feel better and boost her confidence. Hinata knew she would need all the help she could get tomorrow if she was going to tell Naruto how she felt about him.

------------------------------------------------------

Ino was thrilled. Hinata was finally going to tell that loud mouth how she felt. The blonde girl was leaning on the counter looking at the Hyuga girl across from her. Hinata was staring at the ground and playing with the ends of her hair with one hand.

"It's about time," Ino said. "I was beginning to think that you two would never get together."

"He might not feel the same way about me, Ino."

"If he doesn't then he really is an idiot."

Hinata gave a shy smile. She looked over Ino's shoulder as Shikamaru walked into the room, "Hello Shikamaru."

"Hey, Hinata."

"Guess what Shika," Ino ordered her boyfriend.

His response was a grumbled, "Troublesome. What is it?"

Ino shook her head at him and said, "Guess."

"This is such a drag."

He considered what it could be. This being Ino was some kind of gossip that was connected to someone's love life.

"Someone is getting together."

Ino smiled at him, "Yup. Hinata is going to tell Naruto how she feels about him."

Shikamaru smirked, "It's about damn time."

"You two make it sound like we were a lost cause," Hinata said.

"You were," they said at the same time.

Hinata blinked in surprise then smiled.

"So when are you telling him?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. Today sometime."

"Over dinner. Accidentally bump into him and ask him if he wants to eat dinner with you and tell him then," Ino suggested enthusiastically.

"Ino, she can't accidentally bump into him if it's on purpose," Shikamaru stated.

"Sure she can."

Hinata shook her head, "I'm going to go train for a while then I'll go find him. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Hinata. I would say good luck but you don't need it," Ino said.

Hinata left the shop with a smile. She was glad that she went to see Ino. The girl's complete confidence that Naruto liked her was very encouraging.

Hinata arrived at the training grounds and just trained as hard as she could. When she finished the stars were out and she could see the bright full moon. Her stomach growled and she decided now would be a good time to go eat. As she turned around she bumped into something solid and strong. Her silver eyes looked up and then her face turned into a tomato.

"N-nar-ruto-kun," she squeaked.

Naruto found himself grinning at her reaction. He really was beginning to wonder if he was just now noticing how cute she was or if this was a new thing.

"Hello Hinata. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-it's n-nothing. Umm, w-what a-are you d-doing here?"

"Ino ordered me to make sure you ate dinner because when you train you can forget things like that."

Hinata had thought that it was impossible for her to turn any redder. She was wrong. The minute Naruto told her why he was there she felt the blush intensify.

"So have you eaten, Hinata?" he asked her.

She shook her head because she had suddenly lost the ability to speak.

"Then it's a good thing Ino sent me. Come on."

She followed obediently. While they walked she fought the blush down until it only covered her cheeks and prayed that Naruto didn't know why she was blushing so much. Well, he would before tomorrow. She was going to tell him...at least she planned to tell him.

He stopped and turned to face her, "What do you wanna eat?"

"M-me?"

"Yeah. I was sent to feed you so I figure you should get to choose what we eat."

"Umm, how a-about r-ramen?" she asked him.

His face lit up with happiness. It made Hinata smile shyly especially knowing that she was the one to make him smile like that. He let her to the ramen shop and the two ate in a comfortable silence. Naruto walked her home again. When they stood in front of the entrance to the Hyuga compound she turned to face him.

"T-thank y-you for d-dinner and w-walking me h-home, N-naruto-kun."

"It's nothing, Hinata. I like hanging out with you."

Hinata felt the blush come back, "I-I w-w-want to t-tell y-you s-somet-thing."

Naruto blinked. She was stuttering worse than normal. Whatever she was about to tell him must really have her nervous. He relaxed and waited on her to tell him. Naruto was the first to admit that he wasn't normally a patient person but for some reason this was different. This time waiting didn't seem so bad.

"Ok. What is it, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up at him. That was the first time that he had added the suffix to the end of her name. She saw that he knew she was nervous and was trying to make her feel better. A shy smile formed on her face.

"W-well, I-I w-wanted to s-say t-that I-I...Iloveyou."

The last bit was said so quickly that Naruto had a hard time figuring out what it was and by the time he did Hinata had run inside the compound. He debated on going after her but decided he would see her in the morning when he saw Hiashi sitting on the porch inside the compound.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ino stormed into Naruto's apartment the next day. When she saw him sitting at his table eating breakfast she felt her fury grow. She promptly hit him on the back of the head as hard as she could. This sent him flying across the room.

"Oww, damn Ino, what did you do that for?" he complained while rubbing the back of his head.

"How could you hurt Hinata that way, Naruto? I thought you liked her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean she didn't tell you how she felt about you yesterday?"

"Yeah she did but she ran off before I could respond. I was going to find her today to talk to her about it. Why?"

Ino felt herself calm down. She should have known that Hinata hadn't waited for his response. It had taken all the poor girl's courage just to tell him in the first place. That wasn't Naruto's fault she supposed.

"She's sad because she thinks you rejected her. Now go find her and fix it," Shikamaru's troublesome girl ordered the loud mouthed idiot.

"Hinata's what? Alright I'm going. I'm going," he said as he rushed out the door.

Ino smiled in satisfaction. Finally those two would get together. It was about time.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hinata felt so depressed as she sat on her bed. He didn't like her and now he probably hated her. She should have known that was how it would turn out. Why would he like her? There wasn't anything special about her. He probably liked a prettier girl and a more outgoing girl. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she called as she stood up.

Hiashi opened the door and said, "You have a visitor."

Hinata turned and saw Naruto standing behind her father. She looked away without saying anything. Hiashi left the two of them alone. He had nearly beat the boy when he arrived for hurting his little girl. The threats he made were enough to have sent even Neji running but stubborn Naruto refused to leave. He had insisted that he had to talk to Hinata. Hiashi only asked one question.

_///flashback///_

_Hiashi asked, "Are you going to hurt her more?"_

"_No. I would never hurt Hinata intentionally," Naruto responded looking Hiashi in the eyes._

_Hiasha saw the flame of determination burning in the boy's eyes and something else. Naruto really cared for Hinata. This wasn't a game to the fox. Hiashi nodded._

_///end flashback///_

Naruto's answer got him permission to see his daughter without a fight. Naruto had then explained what had happened when Hinata had told him of her feelings. Hiashi then understood and led the boy to her room. He just hoped that he made the right choice.

---------------------------------------------

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?"

"I-I'm f-fine."

The fire in his blue eyes dimmed a little, "You're lying to me. I'm sorry."

Her head jerked up to look at him, "W-what a-are you s-sorry for?"

"I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

She turned around so that her back was to him, "I-it's ok. I-if t-that's all y-you c-came f-for p-please l-leave."

She heard the door shut behind her and her shouldered sagged. Tears stung her eyes and she tried to fight them back. She was just about to just let them fall when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and held her close.

"I couldn't leave you when I know you're hurting," he whispered.

Hinata looked at him in surprise over her shoulder. He hadn't left. He was still there. She also noticed that for the first time in her memory his eyes were serious. He was normally so happy and bouncy that it was a shock to see him otherwise. There were the few moments when he couldn't smile but they were few and far between and normally only happened when something important was going on.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, you didn't give me a chance to tell you yesterday but...I love you too."

Hinata blinked and was too shocked to be afraid so she didn't stutter when she said, "What? I thought I was just a friend."

"So did I until about three days ago. I began to notice things. I can't say my feelings changed because I think I felt like that the whole time and I just now noticed it."

Naruto pulled back so she could turn around and see him better. She saw the truth in his eyes. He loved her. She smiled at him and a small blush showed on her cheeks. Naruto grinned and his eyes sparked with amusement.

"Does this mean you won't stutter when you talk to me now?" he asked.

"I'll t-try not to b-but I may s-slip."

"Good. Now let's go get some lunch."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the house to find some food. Hinata was smiling and looking at the boy in front of her. He really was something else and she loved that about him.

* * *

There...now i can focus on Sasuke and Sakura without any distractions. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to keep Naruto and Hinata in character but I really don't know that much about her character and Naruto can be pretty random sometimes. Anyways I'll try to have the chapter 7 up asap...

Oh, i almost forgot...don't forget to review this chapter.


	7. The Fight Begins

Ok before you read this chapter I want to clarify a few things. I don't know anything about the other members of team snake except that Jugo has a split personality, Suigestu uses Zabuza's sword and isn't afraid of Sasuke, and Karin is obsessed with Sasuke. If anyone wants to give me some help with their personalities it will be more than welcomed.

On that note I do have a question about Jugo. What makes his other personality show up? I don't know if it's a just poof there it is or if something has to happen for it to show. I did use one small thing that would trigger it in this chapter but I'm not sure if it's right, wrong, or indifferent.

Anyways I would also like to thank the reviewers for this story. Y'all seem to like the story a lot and that makes me happy -. I want to give a special thanks to two of the reviewers. asuka02redeva sent a review that gave me an idea for the next chapter. Also a thanks to a single water lily blooms for the suggestions about jugo's character. I'm trying to keep them in character but I don't know much about Jugo so I'm going off the little i've been able to find.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I probably never will...though I won't complain if someday I do

* * *

**Ch. 7: The Fight Begins**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S STAYING WITH YOU?!"

Team Snake arrived back at the Sound Village a few days after leaving Konoha. They each had been heading to their respective homes when Karin had shouted. She had just discovered that Sakura was staying in Sasuke's apartment. That might not have been so bad except she knew that Sasuke only had one room in his apartment. That meant that Sakura would be staying in his room...with him...alone. Karin couldn't stand the idea.

"Damn, Karin. Did you have to say it so loud? Now I won't be able to hear for a week," Suigetsu said.

"Didn't you hear him? She's staying in his apartment," she said.

"Yes I heard him. Why does it matter?"

The red head glared at him with annoyance, "Because he's mine, not hers."

"I don't remember him agreeing to be yours," the swordsman commented.

"He didn't have to say anything. I just know," Karin said smugly.

"Right...then he won't be doing anything with Sakura so you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, there's no talking to you."

She stormed off after saying that. Suigetsu watched her walk away then shook his head at her. Maybe he should stop annoying her but it was just so much fun. He turned and began to walk to his apartment.

Jugo had watched the entire thing with amusement. After they were out of sight he went to his own home.

----------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke walked into his apartment only to find Kabuto there. Sasuke stayed in front of Sakura so that he could shield her from any attack. He trusted Kabuto less than he did Suigetsu. At least Suigetsu was stable but the jury was still out on Kabuto's state of mind.

Kabuto smirked, "Welcome back, Sasuke. Did you have a nice trip?"

"What do you want, Kabuto?"

Orochimaru's medic responded with, "Tsk, tsk. That's no way to great a guest. You really should be taught manners, Sasuke."

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Kabuto. Just tell me what you want or get out."

"Believe it or not, Sasuke, I didn't come here to see you."

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"To see her," Kabuto said pointing at Sakura.

Sakura looked around for a moment for the girl he was talking about then she realized she was the only girl there. Her eyes widened in surprise then she pointed to herself in question. Kabuto nodded in conformation. Sasuke got pissed.

"What do you want with her?" he growled.

"I was going to show her around the village if she wanted."

Before Sakura could respond Sasuke did, "No way in hell is she going anywhere alone with you."

Sakura looked at him in shock. He had never sounded so... Well she didn't know but she hadn't heard him sound that way before. If she didn't know better she would have said protective but this was Sasuke. He didn't feel protective about anything especially her.

"I believe that Sakura is perfectly capable of deciding for herself whether she wants to go or not. Aren't you?" Kabuto had suddenly turned his attention to her.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "If you're hoping I'll go against Sasuke-kun's wishes then I'm sorry to disappoint you. If he doesn't want me to go then I won't. Especially beens he doesn't seem to trust you and he would know better than me."

"Can't make up your own mind?" Kabuto teased her.

She pretended to give the matter her utmost attention and then said, "No."

Sasuke found himself smirking at her response. Sakura always did have a backbone. It must have been all those fights with Ino. It would take a lot of backbone to compete with Ino's absolute confidence in herself.

Kabuto shrugged, "Fine. Your loss. I'll see you later."

With that he was gone. Sasuke wondered what Kabuto was up to. The medic never did anything without a reason even when he was having an insane moment. What did he want with Sakura? Well, it didn't really matter. If Kabuto went anywhere near her Sasuke would personally rip him apart.

"Sasuke-kun, are you hungry?"

Sasuke looked over to her and nodded.

"I'll make us something to eat then," she said while walking towards the kitchen.

Sasuke watched her disappear into the kitchen and then headed for the shower. He wasn't nothing more that to take a moment to relax. It had been a very stressful week. Not that he would admit that out loud. He would never let anyone see him in a moment of weakness...ever. He had been in there for a few minutes when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"What is it?" he called.

"Dinners ready when you are. Don't rush though it'll still be there when you're done," Sakura's voice came through the door.

Sasuke allowed a smile to form. She was always taking care of him. He quickly finished his shower because he knew she would wait on him before eating herself. He didn't want that. She needed to take care of herself instead of worrying about him after all. Besides, he didn't deserve her kindness. He didn't deserve any kindness, especially from her. Not after all the things he had done to her.

He walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting by at the table. She smiled at him when she saw him walk in. Sasuke saw that the plates were already out and the food was already on them.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. I waited on you before eating."

'I knew she would,' he thought to himself with a smirk.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. Sit and eat," she ordered.

He didn't fight her. Why bother? He was hungry anyways. So he sat and began to eat. She joined him once she saw that he was going to eat. Sasuke shook his head at her. Did she think he would starve himself? The girl really did take too much time to take care of him.

"Why?"

She looked at him in surprise, "Why what, Sasuke-kun?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing. Forget it."

Sakura looked at him for a moment before smiling. 'What was that about?' she thought to herself. He seemed so confused about something. Sasuke had almost asked about it but he changed his mind for some reason. She wondered why. What was so confusing to him and why didn't he want to talk about it? 'And he called me confusing,' she thought. He noticed her staring and for a moment their eyes met. She blushed and quickly began eating again.

Sasuke felt her eyes on him. He had looked up and saw her green eyes looking at him. She had blushed and looked away. Her eyes were really beautiful. They always expressed everything she felt. Any emotion that she had flew across her eyes for the whole world to see. He had often wondered how she could be so trusting. How could she let others see her heart so easily without worrying? That wasn't all that he wondered about. He also wondered about his own feelings. Sometimes if he looked into her eyes he found himself drowning in them . At that point all he wanted was to wrap his arms around her and... He shook the thoughts out of his head. They kept sneaking up on him. He suddenly realized someone was calling him.

"What?" he asked Sakura.

She shook her head at him, "Are you alright? I've called you about three times now."

"I was thinking."

"Oh, alright. As long as you're ok," she said uncertainly.

"I'm fine. What did you want, Sakura?"

She smiled at him, "I wanted to know if you were done eating. If you are I was going to take care of the dishes."

He looked at his plate. It was empty so he guessed that meant he was done. He nodded his head to Sakura. She smiled and began clearing the dishes. He was just about to help when there was a knock on the door. So instead he answered the door. There stood Karin wearing a seductive smile.

"Hello, Sasuke. I decided to come pay you a visit. You are here alone with that girl so I figured you would want some company. Maybe have a little fun while I was here."

He kept the disgust from his face but just barely. It had to show in his eyes. If it did though Karin didn't notice it. She reached up and placed her hand on his chest. The red head leaned forward.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, where is...your...dish detergent," the last of the sentence trailed off because Sakura had seen them.

Sasuke looked at her and saw the flash of pain in those expressive green eyes. He suddenly realized how he and Karin must look standing there like they were. The Uchiha felt like punching something and Karin was suddenly looking like a good target. Sakura turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"Sorry. I'll find it on my own," she mumbled.

"Sakura wait," Sasuke started after her but Karin gripped his arm.

"Let her go. She's a complete waste of your time anyway."

Sasuke looked back at her. She took a step back in fear. The look in those onyx eyes would send even Orochimaru running.

"Don't you ever say that about her again. She's worth more than you could ever imagine being. Now let me go and get out of my house or I'll throw you out," he growled.

Karin ran off immediately. She knew better than to mess with Sasuke when he had that look in his eyes. People who crossed him tend to die when he had that look in his eyes. She knew that as long as Sakura was around he would never be hers. That left just one option. Sakura would have to go and soon.

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke went into the kitchen. Sakura was in there cleaning. She had tears running down her face. He didn't like that. He especially didn't like knowing he was the cause of it. He walked up her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop crying," he ordered gruffly.

He was doing it again he noted. Changing his normal character just to make her feel better. He couldn't stop himself and a part of him didn't want to. She was crying and he would do anything to make her stop even allow his emotions free for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I know you hate..." she didn't get to finish.

"Don't apologize. Yes I hate it when you cry but I don't want your apology. I want you to stop crying."

"I'm sor..."

He turned her to face him, "Sakura, stop apologizing. There's nothing between me and Karin. She wishes there was but there isn't. She pulls stunts like that all the time and she thinks one day I'll give in."

Sasuke didn't know why he was explaining himself to her. It didn't really matter if she believed there was something between him and Karin or not. At least that's what he told himself.

Sakura gave him a small smile, "I should have known. Actually I did. It was just that..."

Sasuke shook his head, "You don't have to explain. Just know the truth. Karin means nothing to me and never will."

Sakura nodded.

"Better?" he questioned.

She nodded again so he backed away. He wished he could explain his actions to himself. They didn't really make any sense even to him and they were his actions. He hadn't thought about them. He just did. Sasuke shook his head. One of these days he would sit down and examine his feelings but he didn't have time right now. He had to get rid of Orochimaru and avenge his clan. He didn't have time for silly emotions.

"I'll finish the kitchen now," Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded and then began to help like he had intended all along. Sakura was briefly surprised but then she just shrugged. This was his house. He may feel responsible for helping to clean it. She really shouldn't be surprised.

"I'm sorry for over reacting earlier. I know you can't stand her," she said quietly.

Sasuke shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

Sakura smiled at him but knew she would worry about it. Where Sasuke was concerned she would always worry. As much as she would love to not worry that just wasn't an option. She cared about him too much. That was all there was too it. She loved him and that meant she worried whether they liked it or not. Well,she would worry as long as she knew she could never have him. If he was hers she would have a lot less to worry about. Then all she would have to be concerned about was his health.

When they finished the kitchen Sasuke told her to go on to bed. She started towards the room when she realized that he didn't have another bedroom. She turned to face him.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

He motioned towards the living room. She guessed that meant the couch. The medic nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment. She didn't want to make him sleep on the couch. This was his apartment after all. Then again to keep him from sleeping on the couch she would either have to share the bed with him or sleep on the couch herself. It didn't take her long to decide that she wouldn't let him sleep on the couch in his own place.

"You can keep your room. I'll sleep on the couch."

He shook his head.

"Don't argue with me. I'm not going to take your bed. It is after all your bed."

Sasuke smirked. She had always been too stubborn for her own good. He grabbed her wrist when she started for the living room to stop her. He shook his head again.

"Will you please just speak," she begged.

"No," he said still smirking.

"Ha ha...smart ass. I'm still not taking your bed."

"You won't be sleeping on the couch."

"You won't be sleeping on the couch either."

"You're right."

Sakura blinked, "Huh?"

"I won't be sleeping on the couch either," he stated.

Suspicion showed in her eyes, "I also won't let you go without sleep tonight."

He hadn't let go of her wrist so he just pulled her along behind him. When they reached his bedroom door he opened in and pushed her inside.

"I thought I told you..."

He interrupted, "Go to bed. I'll join you in a few hours. I have some training to do."

She blinked, "Does this mean we'll be sharing the bed?"

"Unless you'll change your mind about letting me sleep on the couch."

"No."

"Then yes we are because I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch either. It's a compromise."

Sakura blushed but couldn't argue with him. He was right and it probably didn't mean anything to him anyways. He was just preventing an argument. He probably didn't care one way or the other except for his manners would let a guest sleep on the couch. Sasuke had always been an honorable person. Being a bad guy wouldn't change his core beliefs...would it? She didn't think so but then again what did she know.

"Well?" he asked.

"What?"

He sighed, "Are you going to change your mind about the couch?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

He turned and started to leave. She immediately got suspicious that he was going to sleep on the couch anyway.

"Where are you going?"

"To train. I'll be back in about a hour."

She nodded then headed to bed. Sakura prayed she would be asleep before he got back. Otherwise she would never get to sleep because she would be too busy blushing and trying to keep space between them. Yeah she knew that they had to share blankets during the mission but that was different. That had been just blankets. This was a bed. Definitely way different. She was in luck. The medical nin was asleep long before Sasuke returned.

------------------------------------------------------

The next day team snake was sitting in the training grounds. Sasuke was debating on telling them of his plan to kill Orochimaru. In the end he told only Jugo. The big man had no complaints except that they hide Sakura. Fighting was one of the things that always brought out his other persona and he didn't want to risk hurting her. Sasuke agreed.

Sakura hadn't seen Jugo's other side mostly because Sasuke was careful to not let him stay that way around her. There had been a few occasions during the mission that the big man had slipped into his other persona. Sasuke had acted fast to prevent him from staying that way for more than a few seconds. Sakura hadn't even been aware of the brief change in her friend. The fighting however would bring that side out in him and Sasuke would be too busy fighting Orochimaru to stop him.

The problem would be getting Sakura to agree. She would know what was going on. One she lived with him so he couldn't very well keep his coming and goings secret. Two she knew him very well. She already knew that something was going on. She just didn't know what it was.

"Any ideas on how to get her to agree with this?" Sasuke asked.

"No. She's stubborn and she wants to help protect you. Sakura is strong enough to break anything we lock her in so that rules that out."

Sasuke thought for a moment and could see no other choice.

"I'll just have to keep her near me. When the fighting starts be sure to be far away from Orochimaru. She'll be safe near me and just to be sure of it I'll make sure Suigetsu is near by."

"You'll trust him with her safety?" Jugo asked.

"Only if I have to, which in this case I will. He has his faults but being evil isn't one of them. Sadistic and bloodthirsty yes but not evil. If he says he'll protect her then he will."

Jugo nodded in agreement, "Then you'll have to get him to say he will."

Sasuke nodded but remained silent.

Jugo continued, "You'll also have to tell him about the plan."

Again Sasuke only nodded.

"And Sakura too."

Sasuke looked over to the pink haired girl. She was watching Suigetsu train with the sword and his water style fighting. Occasionally she would make a comment and Suigetsu would stop to respond or shift his stance as if she had suggested something. The two seem to be getting along ok. Surely that meant that Suigetsu would protect her. Then again you never know with him. The swordsman could be very unpredictable.

"Suigetsu, come here," Sasuke ordered.

"What do you want your highness?" the man responded in a sarcastic tone.

Sasuke didn't take the bait. Now was not the time to start and argument with the man. Especially beens he needed something from him. Instead he told Suigetsu the plan to be rid of Orochimaru. The silver haired man listened patiently and without interrupting.

When Sasuke was finished he said, "It's about damn time. I was beginning to think that you had chickened out on me. Finally I can test out my skills with my sword."

"I need one thing from you," Sasuke said.

"What would that be?"

"I want you to protect Sakura. You know how Jugo gets when he's around fighting and Orochimaru's men will be after her."

Suigetsu looked deflated, "Man. You had to ask for something I couldn't refuse. I was hoping it would be something I could us against you."

"Are you going to do it or not Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll babysit the girl."

Sasuke felt himself relax. That was a relief. Once Suigetsu said something would get done then it would. He would even fight Karin if she tried to attack Sakura to keep his word.

"Thanks."

Suigetsu shrugged, "I was going to keep an eye on her anyway. She had managed to become one of the few people I can stand so I won't let anything happen to her. I wouldn't want to loose someone who can have an intelligent conversation with me."

The three of them agreed on a time to start. Orochimaru wanted a meeting with Sasuke that night. They were betting he was finally ready to take over the Uchiha's body. The best time to strike would be once Sasuke was in the same room as the snake so that he wouldn't have to fight the guards to get to Orochimaru.

Once that was agreed upon Sasuke called Sakura. She came over without hesitation and looked at him expectantly. Sasuke motioned for her to follow him and began to walk towards the village. As usual she followed him without question.

He led her to a small restaurant and told her to get something to eat. She agreed only if he got something too. He sighed in annoyance but did what she asked. It would take up too much time to argue with her. While she ate he told her of their plan to get Orochimaru. She finished eating while he was telling her so she sat back and listened to him. When he finished she had a few questions.

"Where am I suppose to be through all this?"

"You'll come with me to see Orochimaru. Suigetsu will join us later and help you fight."

"What about Jugo?"

"Jugo can't be anywhere near his allies during a fight unless I have time to help him."

"Why not?"

"Didn't he tell you that he had a split personality?"

"Yes."

"Is other personality doesn't care about friend or enemy. He doesn't see a difference. All he wants is to kill and that's exactly what he does. Anyone unlucky enough to be near Jugo when he's like that gets killed even if they're on his side. And when the Jugo you know comes back he will tear himself apart with the guilt of killing a comrade."

"Oh, that makes sense. What about Karin?"

"I don't know. We aren't going to tell her about this plan."

Sakura tilted her head to the side, "Why not?"

"She's loyal to Orochimaru. She may tell him about it."

"I thought she was loyal to you," Sakura commented.

"She's loyal to me too but I don't want to find out the hard way that she's more loyal to him than me."

Sakura considered this for a moment then grinned, "How long before you decided that tying me up and locking me away somewhere wouldn't work?"

He smirked, "About five seconds."

"I'll do all I can to help you, Sasuke-kun. I won't get in your way. I promise," she said seriously.

"I know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Sasuke," the oily voice greeted them as they walked into the room.

Sasuke didn't respond. He just stood across the room from the owner of that voice. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke with expectation. Sasuke looked at the snake with hatred. Sakura was standing behind Sasuke and looked at Orochimaru over his shoulder. She noticed Kabuto standing next to Orochimaru's chair.

"And I see you brought the girl. What was your name?" Orochimaru asked her.

She wanted to tell him it was none of his damn business and to go rot in hell but instead she said, "Sakura Haruno."

"Well, Sakura, have you enjoyed your time here?"

Inner Sakura made her first appearance in years, 'Yeah as long as you weren't anywhere near by.'

"Yes sir," outer Sakura stated.

"Good. Now Sasuke, I need a favor from you."

"What is it?" Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to die for it but it can't be help."

Sakura stiffened and felt the anger boiling up inside of her. How dare he threaten Sasuke. He would pay and not just for that. He would pay for all the pain he's caused her loved ones. Memories of the curse mark on Sasuke's neck and the injuries Naruto had after trying to bring Sasuke home flooded her mind. Oh yes, Orochimaru was going to pay dearly.

Orochimaru continued talking, "Kabuto, will you take the girl away? I don't want any interruptions."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." (A/N: I couldn't remember if Kabuto called Orochimaru lord or not so if he doesn't I'll apologize now for my mess up.)

Kabuto began walking toward her with slow deliberate steps. Orochimaru called out, "Oh, by the way, because Sasuke won't be there to keep an eye on her you can to what you want with her."

Sakura's eyes widened. Fear joined the anger burning in her veins. She wouldn't let him put one finger on her. She glanced over at Sasuke. He nodded. It was time. Sakura drew back a fist. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at her in surprise. She smirked then punched the ground. It expoded.

Elsewhere in the village two of the members of team snake had seen the explosion. That was the signal. Both smirked while they started their own form of fun. The guards and other ninja never knew what hit them. One of the two started making his way towards the explosion while killing any ninja that got in his way. The other seem to become someone different and didn't care about anything but killing his opponents.

Orochimaru glared at her, "That will cost you dearly. Now I'll have to have it fixed."

"Don't bother. You won't be alive long enough," Sasuke stated.

"So you think you can fight me Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke said nothing. He got into a fighting stance and watched Orochimaru with those onyx eyes. He had that look in them. The one that sent Karin running the other night. Orochimaru also knew that look. Oh how Sasuke would hate it if Orochimaru told him that his brother also had that look. The two Uchihas were more alike than either would care to admit.

Kabuto started towards Sasuke but Orochimaru stopped him, "Wait Kabuto. Let me handle it."

"Are you sure? You still can't perform jutsus."

"I'll be just fine. Take care of the girl."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

Kabuto started to turn back to Sakura but he didn't get the chance. Instead he was sent flying across the room. He didn't know what had hit him. Pain echoed through his body from the blow. He looked over and saw Sakura standing there glaring at him.

"Didn't they ever teach you not to turn you back to an opponent? That could get you killed you know," she taunted.

"Then you should have killed me."

She grinned, "That wouldn't have been any fun."

"We'll see if your still having fun after I win."

He charged at her. She dodged and attacked him. He dodged and attacked again. And so their fight began.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Orochimaru stood there for a moment staring at each other. Each was waiting for the other one to move. Nothing happened for a moment and then suddenly they both moved at once. The fight had begun.

* * *

There...finished. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to keep everyone in character and I'm still not sure who in team snake will stay a bad guy or convert to good guy. Jugo will definitely be a good guy...I've grown attached to him...The jury is still out of Suigetsu and Karin though. 

Anyways don't forget to review and tell me what you think and suggestions are welcomed


	8. Orochimaru's Death

Here's the next Chapter. Hope y'all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Ch. 8: Orochimaru's death**

Sakura knew she was in trouble. It wasn't that she wasn't strong enough to handle Kabuto but the bastard had called in back up. Now she was fighting him and some more of the sound nins. Sasuke was too busy fighting Orochimaru to help her so she didn't even bother asking him. One of the sound nin was about to get in a lucky shot that would seriously wound her when he was suddenly cut in half. Sakura smiled when she saw Suigetsu.

"You're late," she told him.

"Fashionably late is a good thing."

"Not if I die waiting on you."

He pretended to think about it for a moment then said, "That would be a down side wouldn't it."

"Just a little one," she agreed.

Both of them were grinning as they continued to fight. Things were a lot easier now that the odds were a little more even. It didn't take long for them to get rid of Kabuto's minions. That left Kabuto. He was looking at the two of them with a smug look on his face.

"Why are you looking so smug? You're out numbered and out matched," Sakura said.

"Out numbered yes. Out matched...well that has yet to be seen," he replied.

"Careful Sakura. He didn't get to be Orochimaru's right hand by being weak. He's not exactly what you would call normal," Suigetsu cautioned.

"Right."

The two of them carefully circled Kabuto. The medic for his part didn't take his eyes off of Suigetsu. He believed that the swordsman was the bigger threat. It didn't take long for the two of them to notice this. Suigetsu had long since figured out that Sakura had been trained as a ninja and that it was a mistake to underestimate her. The silver haired man grinned at Kabuto's mistake. It would cost him his life.

Sakura wasn't sure what to do. It seemed that Kabuto blocked everything they threw at him. Not only that but if they managed to hit him it healed almost instantly. How were they suppose to beat someone with instant healing abilities? The only thing she could come up with was to kill him instantly but that was easier said than done. She didn't have that kind of skill and he was watching Suigetsu too closely for the swordsman to do anything. 'What are we going to do?' she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin was dodging the fighting mostly because she didn't know what was going on. All she knew was the Otogakure was under attack. Until she knew who her enemy was she wasn't going to get involved. She did notice Jugo fighting but she didn't go near him. He was currently in his bloodthirsty mode and she had no desire to get near him when he was like that.

At first she had worried about Sasuke but the more time that had past the more she worried about someone else. It confused her to no end. Why was she worried about him instead of Sasuke. The person she was worried about was arrogant and self centered. Not to mention his favorite past time was annoying her. He seemed to love getting under he skin for reasons that were beyond her.

"You better be ok you idiot. If you aren't I'll kill you my self," she whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, are you alright?" Suigetsu asked her.

"I'm fine."

That was a lie. She was sore and tired. Kabuto had hit her hard that time. He was really starting to get on her nerves. The glare she gave him was full of venom. He showed no outward reaction but she liked to think that he was hiding his fear. She stood back up and debated on the best method of attack. He was strong but he wasn't invincible. There had to be something. Suddenly she smiled and turned to Suigetsu.

"Attack him fast and hard. Whatever you do don't let up on the attack. Keep his attention on you."

He nodded and did as she said. Sakura pulled out the kunai Sasuke had given her when she first arrived. The waiting was going to be the death of her. She had always hated to wait and now the whole plan depended on her patience. She watched for her opportunity. There it was. She attacked fast and embedded the kunai into his chest hitting his heart. Kabuto stood there for a moment in shock.

"You made a mistake. You forgot to pay attention to your opponent again. Didn't I tell you that could get you killed," she whispered to him right before he died.

She stepped back and promptly fell on her butt. She was exhausted. Suigetsu came over and knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired," she panted.

He smiled and stood back up. She needed to catch her breath so he would guard her until she had. They both turned their attention to the fight between Sasuke and Orochimaru. They wanted to help but they knew they would just be in the way. They were too tired to be of any help to him. So they stayed out of the way.

Sakura was worried. She didn't think she could stand it if anything happened to Sasuke. Actually scratch that. She knew she couldn't stand it if anything happened to him. So she watched at prayed for his safety. Her green eyes followed every move and missed nothing. As far as she could tell they were evenly matched at the moment but then something changed. She didn't know what it was but she saw Orochimaru's smirk and then Sasuke's eyes widened. There was blood.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted in agony.

Suigetsu grabbed her when she tried to run to him. She fought hard while she yelled for Sasuke. Tears streamed from her eyes but she didn't notice. All she saw was the blood coming from the wound in Sasuke's stomach. He was hurt and he needed medical attention. She knew if he didn't get it soon he could bleed to death but Suigetsu wouldn't let her go.

"Sakura, stop fighting. He needs to finish the fight."

"How can he finish the fight if he's dead? Now let me go," she cried

He just kept holding her back. Sasuke just stood back up and continued fighting. It seem to last forever to Sakura. Couldn't Orochimaru just die already.

Sasuke had heard Sakura cry out his name. He also knew that she was afraid he wouldn't make it. He couldn't blame her because he was worried about that himself. The Uchiha was very grateful that Suigetsu kept her from getting in the middle of the battle. She would have gotten hurt. He would rather die than let Sakura get hurt.

Sasuke saw his opening and he took it. The sword he was fighting with went straight through Orochimaru's stomach. Sasuke thought it was ironic considering the snake had stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai. Orochimaru tried to speak but he just coughed up blood. He reached for Sasuke but his hand never made it to the Uchiha before falling limp. The monster was dead. Sasuke stumbled backwards and slid down the wall.

Suigetsu released Sakura. She ran to Sasuke's side and pulled his shirt off so she could get to his injury. There was so much blood. Tears still fell down her face as she used the shirt she had ripped off Sasuke to clean up the blood then examined the wound some more. Another moment she placed her hands on it and they began to glow a green color.

Sasuke watched her concentrate on his injury and wondered when she had learned to do that. After a moment he felt the pain go away and looked down. It was gone. All that was left to prove he had been injured was a thin white line. Sasuke stood up and checked himself over. Sakura not only healed the stab wound, she had gotten rid of all his bruises and scratches. Sasuke turned to face the girl standing next to him.

She gave him a small smile, "I'm glad you're ok, Sasuke-kun. I was worried."

Sasuke just nodded and turned to walk away. He motioned for the other two to fallow him. They ran to where Jugo was fighting. Sakura looked in horror at what her friend had become. This couldn't be the same Jugo that she traveled with. He couldn't be the man she laughed with during the mission in Konoha. He was Jugo's evil twin or something but he couldn't be Jugo.

"Sasuke-kun what's happened to him?" she asked.

"His split personality."

"It's so different."

Sasuke just nodded and ordered them to stay there. He headed over to Jugo. The man turned to face him and something happened. Sakura looked over at Suigetsu in question.

"Sasuke is the only one that can change Jugo back into the one we all know. I don't understand exactly how it works. Best I can tell Sasuke's sharingan eye intimidates evil Jugo into letting the good Jugo back into control," he replied to the unspoken question.

Sakura looked back over to the two. Jugo was on his knees gasping for air. She took a tentative step forward. Sasuke looked back at them and motioned them forward. She ran. When she reached her friend's side she checked him over for injuries and sighed with relief. He was fine.

Karin chose this moment to make and appearance, "What's going on?"

"Orochimaru's dead," Suigetsu replied.

The silver haired man felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and saw Sakura. She was checking him for injuries. She pulled her hand back when she healed all his bruises. He nodded to her in thanks and turned back to Karin. He blinked. She was giving him a strange look.

"What?"

"Orochimaru's dead?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Sasuke killed him because Orochimaru tried to take over his body."

She turned to look at Sasuke, "You killed him?"

"Yes. Did you expect me to let him kill me?" he replied sarcastically.

"No."

Sakura wondered if she was the only one that noticed that Karin wasn't upset about Orochimaru's death. The red head had been giving Suigestu a weird look before she had found out about the snakes death. The medical nin wondered what Karin was thinking.

"Are you...alright, Karin?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

Sakura didn't say anything else. She knew something was bothering the girl but there was nothing she could do about it. So she turned back to Sasuke to ask what they were going to do now. Suddenly she couldn't move anymore. Her vision was going black and she could feel herself falling. Someone was calling her name but she couldn't answer.

Sasuke saw her begin to fall. He didn't know he had called her name before running to her. All he knew was that he had to catch her and he did. His eyes scanned her for any injuries that could have caused this but he didn't see any. Besides, she was a medical nin. If she was injured wouldn't she say something about it.

"Suigetsu, did she get injured during the fight?" he snapped.

"No. I don't know what could be wrong with her."

Jugo moved to stand next to Sasuke. He couldn't figure it out either. She was paler than normal and she breathed like she had just run a mile. Yet she had been just fine a moment ago. He glance up at Sasuke and saw the fear in his eyes. So the Uchiha was afraid of something after all. 'Wake up, Sakura. He still needs you,' Jugo thought to himself as he looked back at her.

Karin watched this from the side. Her ability to see changes in someone's chakra allowed her see see that Sakura had used way too much. She looked at each of the other's reactions and wondered if maybe she should tell them. Her crimson gaze fell on Sasuke. She had obsessed over him for so long that she had lost it when she realized that he had feelings for this girl. She glanced at Jugo. The big guy didn't have many friends and this girl had become one of them. Then her gaze landed on him. Suigetsu was just as worried as Jugo and for the same reason. Karin began to wonder if maybe she was wrong to hate the girl so much. Karin knew that she was tough and bossy. She also would admit to being cold hearted towards everyone but these three men had become her family. Though she would die before admitting that out loud. She didn't want them to be unhappy and if that meant saving this girl then oh well.

"Her chakra level is too low," the crimson eyed girl said at last.

All three boys looked over at her. She stepped forward and placed her hands on Sakura. The good thing about being able to see chakra is that it made it extremely easy to manipulate it. Karin pushed some of her own chakra into Sakura to bring her chakra level back up. Which of course was her first step towards changing her attitude towards the girl. When she had finished Karin stumbled backwards. Suigetsu caught her. (A/N: I don't if this can really be done but it sounded good at the time and I needed a catalyst for Karin's switch from bad guy to good guy. This was a good one...at least i hope it was.)

"She should be fine now. Both of us are going to be asleep for a while though. Oh before I forget there's high levels of chakra heading our way. One of them is the fox jinchuriki."

"Go to sleep, Karin. You've done enough," Suigetsu ordered.

For once Karin didn't argue with him. She fell asleep almost as soon as he said it. Suigetsu looked up at Sasuke. Both men nodded and picked up their respective girls bridal style. The three conscious members of team snake left what had once been the Sound Village as fast as they could.

_---With the Konoha Ninja---_

There had been a huge explosion in the Land of Rice Fields. They asked for help from Tsunade to check it out because the area was suspected to be the location of Otogakure, the Village Hidden in Sound. Because they had personal interest in finding this village the Hokage had agreed. A team made up of Rookie Nine and Team Guy were sent to investigate and to capture and sound nins that they found. They arrived several hours after the explosion and looked around.

"Well, it looks like this was the site for Otogakure but someone has really done some damage to it," Ino stated.

"It would seem so," Kakashi agreed.

"Over here," Shikamaru called. He was standing in the middle of one of the buildings. Once everyone had walked over to him he said, "It looks like this is where the explosion took place."

"That doesn't look like a bomb went off. What is it?" Kiba asked.

"It's a crater created by Sakura's punches," Naruto stated.

"So she was fighting someone," Tenten said.

Naruto was just about to reply when they heard a girl scream. Everyone reconized Ino's voice. No one had ever seen Shikamaru move so fast. He shot of like a bat out of hell towards the direction of the scream. When he was a few yards away from the spot someone crashed into him. Ino buried her face in his chest. He could feel her trembling.

"You shouldn't have wondered off you troublesome girl," he said softly.

"I know but I thought I saw something. I did."

"What?"

She pulled back. By this point everyone had caught up with them. She motioned for them to follow her but she didn't let go of Shikamaru's hand. She led them to an area of the building that had only two walls still standing. On one was was a large spot of blood that was still slightly wet. In the middle of what had once been a room was the body of Orochimaru. They could see why it would startle Ino. The scene wasn't exactly a clean one.

"If Orochimaru died in the center of the room...then how did the blood get on the wall?" Naruto asked.

Akamaru walked over to the wall and sniffed. He turned and barked at Kiba.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked the large white dog.

More barking.

"Akamaru says that it's not Orochimaru's blood. The blood on the wall belongs too...it's Sasuke's," Kiba said to everyone else.

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked in concern

"No. Neither me or Akamaru smell death...just blood. We do smell healing chakra though. Someone performed medical ninjutsu here."

Naruto relaxed, "Sakura must have healed him."

"That's what we think to."

Tenten looked at Neji, "So what happened here?"

"It looks like Sasuke and Orochimaru had a fight and Orochimaru lost."

"But why?"

"Because Orochimaru was going to take over Sasuke's body so that he could use the Sharingan eye," Kakashi answered.

"Do you think Sasuke planned to kill Orochimaru the whole time?" Rock Lee asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "He hated it when anyone tried to use him. He would have resented Orochimaru because he did use him."

"Naruto's right," Kakashi agreed. "I don't think Sasuke had any intention of leaving Orochimaru alive when he left here."

"What do we do now?" Ino asked.

"Let's see if anyone's still alive. If they are we'll bring them in for questioning," Guy stated.

"And after that we go report to Tsunade," Kakashi added.

Everyone agreed and then got to work. When that was done everyone returned to Konoha. They had only found two survivors and they were able to tell them what had happened except for what had happened in Orochimaru's room. They were left guessing about that event.

Tsunade looked at the teams standing in front of her, "Well I think it's safe to say that Sasuke will be going after Itachi now. So I want you to leave the day after tomorrow. Your mission will be to find the Akatsuki."

"What for?" Naruto asked impatiently. "We need to go find Sasuke and Sakura. Not the Akatsuki."

"Because, Naruto, if you find Itachi then you'll eventually find Sasuke and Sakura."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Naruto one of these days I'm going to kill you myself," Tsunade said rubbing her temples.

"You wouldn't do that Ganny Tsunade."

"Yes I would and I definitely will if you call me that one more time," she growled at him.

The teams when to get some sleep. Tomorrow they would pack and plan their mission. For now though they needed to rest.

* * *

There it is. I don't know that this one is as good as my other chapters but it doesn't suck either. Just so you know this does not mean that Sakura and Karin will be the best of friends...it just means that Karin is beginning to reevaluate her thoughts and feelings on everything. 

Please review (Gives puppy dog face)


	9. No Longer a Prisoner

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. It's finals week and I'm studying really hard. Anyways hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto already so quit pestering me about it**  
**

* * *

**Ch. 9: No Longer a Prisoner**

They had set up camp at dusk. Sasuke wouldn't let Sakura out of his sight and no one dared give the suggestion that he should. He was definitely showing some over protective qualities. The Uchiha was sitting against a tree next to the sleeping Sakura. She was bundled up in his blankets sound asleep.

Suigetsu wasn't in any better shape. He was watching Karin. Sure he argued with her a lot but he just liked getting on everyone's nerves, especially hers. Her reactions when he goaded her was the most amusing out of the groups. And sure he had a small soft spot for her but only a little one. Besides, she was a member of his team. That meant that he would help her when she needed it even if they didn't get along. So he made sure she was comfortable and sat a few feet away from her.

This left Jugo to cook dinner. The big man had a suspicion that part of Suigetsu's reason for not helping was laziness. He had never met anyone more lazy that the swordsman. The only time you didn't have to fight to get him to move was when there was a fight involved. Then he just liked to test his skills...not to mention the guy was sadistic and little bloodthirsty at times.

After dinner they settled down for the night. Sasuke thought about where to go from here. He had to find Itachi but where to begin? He was thinking about this when his thoughts traveled to a certain pink haired girl next to him. The boy shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts and focused back on Itachi. It didn't take long for the girl to once again fill his thoughts. He sighed in frustration and stood up. Maybe a walk would clear his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke came to a decision. When he returned to camp Sakura was still asleep. He hesitated then picked her up and left the camp with her. About an hour later he arrived in Konoha. It was dark so no one was awake except for the few night owls. Sasuke was careful not to be seen as he traveled through his old village to Sakura's apartment.

When he got to her home he set her down on her bed. Then he just stood there for a moment and stared. Some part of him didn't want to leave her. He ruthlessly squashed that part and then left. He wouldn't regret his choice. She was a distraction and he needed to concentrate on his goal. He chose to ignore the part of him that disagreed with that statement. Besides, she was better off without him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke returned to camp a few hours later. They all saw the change in him. He seemed colder and more distant than ever before. When he saw that they were all awake he immediately ordered them to get up and that they were leaving. No one dared disobey him even Suigetsu. Sasuke traveled a few yards ahead of them.

"What's the matter with him?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sakura isn't here," Jugo stated.

Karin looked at the big man, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jugo gave Karin an exasperated look, "Don't tell me you didn't notice that she made him happy on some level."

Karin looked back up at Sasuke. She thought about how he had acted before the girl joined them compared to after. Jugo was right. He had been different when she was around. The girl had made him...human. Now he was acting like he had lost the part of him that made him human instead of monster.

"As much as I hate to admit it...you're right, Jugo."

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke and said, "Great. Now he's become a slave driver."

"What do we do?" Karin asked.

"Wait and see what happens and don't do anything to piss him off," Jugo said with a pointed look at Suigetsu.

"What? Would I do something like that?" the swordsman asked with false innocence.

"Yes," Jugo and Karin said at the same time.

"You wound me with your accusations," Suigetsu said sounding hurt but the other two saw the humor in his light blue eyes.

"Yeah right. Like they aren't true dumbass," Karin said rolling her eyes.

She looked back to Sasuke. What was he thinking? If he cared for Sakura so much why did he send her away? Where did he take her? Karin watched him and began to wonder if what their leader felt for the medical nin was stronger than friendship could ever dream of being. Perhaps he was...in love with her. Karin considered this idea for a moment. It made sense. Sasuke didn't believe he deserved to be loved especially by her. Contrary to popular belief Karin could be insightful and empathetic. She just chose not to be most of the time. She continued to watch Sasuke thoughtfully and just hoped that Sakura came back soon. Karin would however die before she said that out loud.

---_Meanwhile in Konoha_---

The day after Sasuke had left Sakura woke up. She rubbed her head with a groan. God, it hurt. She glanced around trying to remember what had happened. That's right. She had passed out from chakra loss. Someone must have carried her here. She took a better look at her surroundings and then gasped in shock. What was she doing here?

She stood up and looked around. Everything was just as she left it. There was her bed with her blankets on it. Her dresser that had pictures on it including the one of team 7 before Sasuke left. She walked through the rest of the apartment. Everything was hers. She was home. Sakura fell to her knees hugging herself and cried. She was no longer his prisoner and that was the saddest thing in the world to her.

That's where Naruto found her. He had heard something coming from her house and went in to check it out. He saw her then. She was still on the floor crying so hard her body shook. He quickly made a clone to go get Tsunade and Kakashi. Then he rushed over and gathered her close. She continued to cry.

Kakashi got there first. It tore him up to see the girl so sad. Tsunade followed close behind him. She checked Sakura over but could find nothing wrong with her. By this point Sakura had cried herself to sleep.

"She can't stay here like this," Naruto said.

"I'll have a room prepared for her at my place," Tsunade said after a moments thought.

Naruto nodded and then picked her up. On their way through town all of Sakura's friends rushed over. They wanted to make sure that their friend was ok. No one stayed long because they could see she needed rest. Everyone promised to come and see her again later.

Days past but there was no change in Sakura. Everyone worried that she was lost to them. All she did was sit in her bed and stare out the window. Occasionally she would start to cry. Sometimes is was just silent tears running down her face. Other times the tears sent spasms through her body. No one knew what to do.

Naruto went to the only person he knew could help. He walked into the Yamanaka Flower Shop a week after Sakura's arrival. Ino was at the counter talking to Shikamaru. She saw Naruto and immediately asked how Sakura was doing.

"I'll be honest, Ino. Something is seriously wrong. She doesn't eat or sleep. She just sits there staring out the window and cries. We don't know what to do," he said with concern lacing his voice.

Ino made Naruto tell her everything about how he found her. When he finished she stood there for a moment and thought. She put herself in Sakura's shoes and then knew what was wrong. It didn't take her long to figure out how to fix it either.

"Don't worry. Just leave everything to me," the blonde girl told Naruto.

He nodded and left the shop. He trusted Ino to know what to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you said to leave it to you. Not you and Shikamaru," Shikamaru complained a few hours later.

"Quit complaining, Shika. I may need your help so live with it," Ino snapped back.

The two of them were traveling through the forest. Ino was looking for team snake. She wanted to see how Sasuke was dealing with Sakura being gone. If the blonde had her way he wouldn't be doing well at all. She dragged Shikamaru along with her because he was a better tracker than she was. He, of course being who he was, wasn't happy about it.

"What a drag," he grumbled.

"What did I say about complaining," she said dangerously.

Shikamaru quit talking. He knew better than to push his girlfriend. No one but Sakura had as short a temper as Ino. He really didn't feel like pushing his luck with it. Doing so was normally painful for him. He suddenly stopped. He could feel it. There was three people heading their way.

"Ino, stop."

"What is it, Shika?"

"Someone is coming."

The waited and then three people stopped in front of them. Two were male. One of them carried a large sword and had silver hair. The other was a big muscled man with orange colored hair. The last member of the trio was a girl. She had red hair and eyes and was looking at the two Konoha ninjas in consideration.

"Are you having problems with, Sakura?" the big man asked.

"How do you know Sakura?" Ino demanded.

"My name is Jugo. This is Suigetsu and Karin. We are members of team snake that is lead by Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino sighed, "I'm glad I found you. How is Sasuke acting."

"Like a bastard. He's become a slave driver," the one called Suigetsu said.

"We thought maybe we could help each other," Karin stated.

"Oh, and how do you propose we do that?" Ino asked curiously.

"They won't get back to normal until they're together. So let's get them together."

"What do you have in mind?"

Karin grinned at Ino who just grinned back. The two of them began to plan. Shikamaru groaned. It seemed as if his Ino had found a girl just a meddlesome as she was. This could be interesting if it didn't kill Sakura and Sasuke. He listened to their plan because he knew that Ino would ask him for his opinion. He was right. As soon as they finished Ino looked at him silently.

"It could work. The problem will be getting Sakura out of the bed to do it."

"I can handle that part," Ino said confidently.

"I'm sure you can," he agreed.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Karin said.

The two groups separated. Ino and Shika headed back to Konoha so Ino could kick Sakura into action. Karin and the rest of her team headed back to where they had set up camp.

_---In Konoha---_

Ino walked into Sakura's room. Not much had changed. Sakura was staring out the window. Her eyes were red from crying. She seemed limp as if her body didn't have any strength anymore. Ino frowned with concern. If this didn't work they could lose Sakura. The blonde girl locked the door behind her. She had warned everyone that what she was going to do would probably piss Sakura off and that there would be lots of yelling. That didn't mean she wanted them to rush in and interrupt them.

"You look like hell, forhead girl," Ino said in the most condescending tone she could.

"Go away, Ino. I'm not in the mood."

"From where I'm standing you don't look like anything but a dirty rag doll."

Sakura looked over to Ino, "Shut up."

"Oh did that make you angry."

Sakura didn't respond.

"What's the matter? Did Sasuke reject you or something?"

"Go away, Ino-pig. I don't want to hear it."

Ino sneered, "How pathetic. No wonder Sasuke rejected you."

Sakura stood up and clenched her fists, "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

"What is there to understand? You're in here moping about Sasuke because he left again right. Again, how pathetic."

Sakura ran towards Ino. The blonde dodged the attack easily. Normally Sakura was more of a challenge but days in bed and crying had weakened her. Not to mention she had barely eaten anything. Her body just wasn't in the condition to go fighting someone.

"That was weak, Sakura."

"Shut up, Ino. You don't know how I feel. You couldn't understand how I feel. Shikamaru loves you. You never had to live with the knowledge that he couldn't or wouldn't love you."

"What makes you say that? Do you know how long I've loved Shika. It was way longer than we've been dating. I thought he hated me back then."

"But it turned out that he loved you too. Sasuke left me crying on a park bench three years ago, Ino. Now he's dropped me off here and I'll never see him again. He must hate me."

"Then go get him. Instead of sitting here feeling sorry for yourself go back to him. Maybe it's not what you think. Maybe it'll turn out that he loves you too."

Sakura's green eyes looked into Ino's sky blue eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Sakura think about it. If he truly didn't care about you then why didn't he leave you here the last time he brought you to Konoha? Why did he try to protect you instead of using you as a shield? I don't think Sasuke's motives are as simple as you're making them."

Sakura thought about it for a moment, "Do you really think he cares?"

"Yes I do," Ino said. She wasn't lying. She had suspected that Sasuke had cared about her friend long before this but never said anything.

"What do I do then?"

"First get cleaned up and train for a few days. You need to build your strength back up. Then go find him."

Sakura considered what Ino said then whispered, "But what if he doesn't care?"

"Then you've lost nothing by trying."

Sakura smiled at Ino, "Thanks Ino. You're right. I won't lose anything because I can't lose what I didn't have."

Ino nodded and smiled, "No go take a shower will ya."

Sakura ran off to get herself back together. She didn't want to look terrible when she saw Sasuke again. She hoped that Ino was right. It had torn her apart to think that Sasuke hated her. That was why she was so depressed. She had thought that he had brought her back to Konoha because he didn't want her around anymore. But Ino was right. She wouldn't know the truth until she tried.

_---Meanwhile with Team Snake---_

"Oh fearless leader. We need a rest," Suigetsu called to Sasuke with sarcasm.

Sasuke didn't respond. He just kept walking.

"Sasuke for once I have to agree with the lazy ass. Let's take a break for a day or two," Karin agreed.

Jugo didn't say anything. He merely found a comfortable spot and sat down. His back was leaned up against a tree and his arms cushioned behind his head.

Sasuke finally stopped and looked back at them. He had barely said a word since the day he had returned without Sakura. Not that he talked much before that but this was different. It was like something in him had died and it was something he needed in order to feel. He looked around at them and then shrugged.

"Set up camp here then. I'm going to the closest village to see if there's anything interesting to hear."

Then he was gone. The team sat there for a moment. Suigetsu turned to face Karin.

"I'll admit. I'm surprised you went through with the plan. I figured you'd back out because you wanted Sasuke."

Karin merely shrugged. She didn't wasn't to talk about her feelings regarding the Uchiha. Over the last few days she couldn't help but wonder about her feelings herself. Then one day she had an epiphany. She didn't love Sasuke. If she had then she wouldn't have tried so hard to get rid of Sakura. It wouldn't have mattered if Sasuke had feelings for her. If Karin had truly loved him then she would have been accepting of his feelings. Sure she would have wanted to fight for him and it would have hurt for him not to feel that way with her but... In the end she still wouldn't have fought because it would hurt him for her to do so and if she loved him that was the last thing she'd do. After she figured that out she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. She didn't love him so she didn't need to fight for him.

Suigetsu watched her. Maybe there was hope for him after all. He was beginning to wonder if she would ever give up on Sasuke. These new developments were definitely hinting that she finally had. He hoped she had. For now though he would wait and see. No point in acting only to find out he had been wrong. Besides, just because she gave up on the Uchiha didn't mean she had noticed him yet. No, it was better to wait for the moment. And piss her off of course so she would never guess.

"Well, will wonders never cease? You've finally given up on prince charming," he commented with a smirk.

She reacted just like he predicted she would. Karin punched him and yelled. He continued to smirk as he nursed his aching jaw. Pissing her off was just too much fun to resist.

Jugo shook his head and proceeded to set up camp. They would be staying here until Sakura arrived. Then they would see what happened.

* * *

There finished. Now review or I won't update...and no flames by the way...I don't like them so I don't want them 


	10. Back with Team Snake

This chapter is for those of you who've been dying to see some SasSak fluff. This one leans more toward Sasuke finally beginning to admit how he feels though he is still in denial about how strong they are.

Disclaimer: I've said it once and I'll say it again...I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Ch. 10: Back with Team Snake  
**

Ino had told Sakura where to look for Sasuke. It was proof that the medical nin was nervous when is didn't cross her mind to question how her friend knew where to look. Sakura said good bye to everyone and told them not to worry. She would either be back soon or traveling with Sasuke. They all nodded their agreement and then she left.

She arrived at the area a few hours later. Karin was already standing there with a grin on her face. The red head walked forward until she was standing in front of Sakura. The medic was wary of the girl. She had after all hated Sakura the last time the medical nin checked.

"Well it's about damn time you got here. Sasuke has been getting restless. We weren't sure we would be able to keep him still much longer," Karin stated unexpectedly.

Once Sakura got over the shock she asked, "Does he know I'm here?"

"No. We thought that if we told him you were coming he would run and hide. So we didn't tell him."

"I don't understand."

"Frankly I don't understand him either. I just know he's not happy now that you're not with us and we want to fix that. So go find him already and don't leave until he agrees to let you stay."

"But then I won't be leaving at all."

"Now you're getting the picture, princess."

Sakura blinked, "Are you feeling alright, Karin? I thought you hated me."

"I did. Now I don't. Go find him now will ya. He's become a slave driver since you've been gone. He's in that direction," Karin stated pointing in the direction she saw Sasuke's chakra.

Sakura nodded and ran off towards him. She found him a few miles from team snake's camp. He didn't notice her at first and she debated on the best way to get his attention. She went with instinct. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Sakura's instinct was anger.

She walked up behind him and said in a voice that he knew meant trouble, "Oh, Sasuke. I found you."

Sasuke turned around to face her but the minute he did she hit him. He stumbled and almost cringed when he saw the anger radiating of the kunoichi.

"Sakura."

"Hello. I believe I owe you a few bruises for what you did," she stated.

"You're angry."

"I am now yes. I wasn't when I woke up a few days ago in my apartment. Oh no I wasn't angry then, Sasuke. Why did you do that to me? Do you know how I felt when I woke up and you weren't there? I thought that you were going to let me stay. Instead you abandon me again."

"I did not..."

"Don't you dare deny it, Sasuke. I woke up and you were gone. That is abandonment like it or not. You left me just like you did three years ago. Oh I wasn't angry...I was hurt."

He flinched. Sasuke didn't like knowing that he had hurt her. It was already a bother that he cared about her at all. She was a distraction and he couldn't have that right now. He was also finding that she was a distraction even when she wasn't there. During the past few days he had been plagued with thoughts of her. No matter what he did they wouldn't go away. Now she was here. He turned his back to her.

"Go home, Sakura," he said in the coldest voice he could muster.

She eyed him carefully, "Do you really want me to go?"

"Yes," he said telling the biggest lie of his life.

"Fine, I'll leave, Sasuke" she whispered.

He flinched again. She wasn't adding the -kun to the end of his name. It hurt. He began to turn around. Silent tears had began to fall down her face but she didn't utter a sound. Sasuke suppressed a groan when he saw them. Why did he have to feel this way? He hated it when she cried especially when she tried to pretend she wasn't crying.

Sasuke was standing in front of her and wrapping his arms around her barely a few seconds after seeing her tears. Her eyes widened in surprise. She could feel his breath against her ear when he spoke.

"Don't cry. I already told you that I hated it when you cried," he ordered her quietly.

She buried her face in his shirt so he couldn't see her cry. Sakura didn't like him seeing her cry anymore than he like to see it. She never wanted him to think of her as weak again. She wanted to prove that she could help him if he would let her. But the damn tears wouldn't stop.

"Do you want me to leave?" she repeated her question.

"No, damn it. I never want to let you out of my sight again. You're a distraction and I can't afford that right now," he growled. "Added to that you're not my prisoner anymore. I though you would want to go home.

She looked up at him, "I never was a prisoner. I stayed because I wanted to stay."

A hundred emotions stormed through him right then. He could only identify one of them...confusion. She would probably forever confuse him.

"Why do you want to stay, Sakura? I've done nothing but hurt you."

She gave him a small smile, "Because I love you, Sasuke-kun. That's the only reason I need."

"But..." he didn't get to finish.

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. Because of that I can forgive anything you do without any problem. You can't do anything to make me stop caring."

He placed his forehead against hers and whispered, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know."

He closed his eyes, "I have nothing left in me to give, Sakura. You'd be better of loving someone else."

"I don't need anything from you. All I ask is that you let me stay with you."

"Why?"

"So I can help you."

His onyx eyes snapped open and looked straight into her emerald green ones. Time seemed to hold still for just one moment. The forest around them which had been filled with night sounds was silent. Nothing moved even an inch as the two of them looked at the other waiting for something they couldn't identify.

Sakura's heart was pounding and she had to force herself to breath normally. He was standing so close at the moment and it was playing with her system. It didn't help that she was in his arms and there wasn't any space between their bodied except for the gap that separated their mouths. She was suddenly wishing that gap wasn't there either.

Sasuke's thoughts ran in the same direction as Sakura's even though he was still in slight denial of his feelings for her. He admitted that she mattered to him but that was it. There was nothing more to his feelings.

Neither of them noticed that the gap was closing until it was too late. Then their minds just shut down. All that mattered was how the kiss made them feel. Sakura had gasped in shock and Sasuke took full advantage of the moment by deepening the kiss. The kunoichi wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck so that she could hold him closer. Sasuke's grip tightened just a little. They separated only when their bodied demanded oxygen. Onyx and emerald stared at each other. Then he stepped away and then, just as suddenly as it had stopped, time started again.

"That didn't mean anything," he said telling yet another major lie. That was getting to be a habit he wasn't sure he should keep.

She just smiled, "I know."

"I 'll never understand why you stay with me. I've got nothing to give and I'll probably hurt you again," he stated.

"I know but I don't need anything from you and if you hurt me again I'll just forgive you again."

He shook his head at her logic, "If you insist on staying I won't stop you. Let's go back to camp."

She followed without hesitation. Sasuke really needed to stop going out of character around her. It really was getting on his nerves. The trouble was that he didn't understand why it happened. One moment he's as distant and cold as he usually is but the minute he sees something bother her he immediately tries to fix it even if that means showing her emotion. It hit him like a ton of bricks. This girl had worked her way through the armor he guarded himself with. She mattered to him...a lot. He looked back at her. She smiled. He quickly looked away. Yup, definitely mattered to him way too much. He considered this for a moment before deciding that it didn't matter as long as it didn't get in the way of killing Itachi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's about damn time," Karin stated when Sasuke and Sakura arrived at camp.

"Geez, Karin. Can you yell any louder?" Suigetsu asked sarcastically.

"Of course I can. Want to see?"

"Not really."

"Then shut up."

"Glad to have you back, Sakura," Jugo greeted his friend.

Sakura fidgeted. She was wearing her village headband again and all of her ninja gear again. There was no point in trying to hide it anymore. The others knew that she was a kunoichi now.

"Are you guys sure you don't mind?" Sakura asked the team.

"Nope. Not so long as his holiness over there will take a chill pill now," Suigetsu said cheerfully.

Sasuke shot him a glare but the swordsman ignored it as usual.

Sakura smiled at them, "Then I'll make everyone some breakfast."

"That is just what I wanted to hear. Food that is actually edible," Suigetsu said dramatically.

Karin's eye twitched, "And what was wrong with my food, Suigetsu?"

"Nothing Karin. I'm sure that it was suppose to be black after you cooked it," he said sweetly.

She growled and then hit Suigetsu hard enough to send him into a tree. Everyone just shook their heads at the two. Sakura looked over to Suigetsu and blinked. The man was smiling. How in the hell could he be smiling right now? He had just gotten knocked into a tree and he was smiling.

"Suigetsu, why do you keep making Karin angry like that?" she asked him.

"Because it's fun pissing her off," Suigetsu replied cheerfully. When he was standing next to Sakura he whispered so the other's couldn't hear, "and it reminds her that I exist."

Sakura blinked for a moment, "You have a very weird way of getting attention, Suigetsu. If you keep that up you'll be dead from all the attention."

He gave an exaggerated sigh, "I know but apparently I was born to suffer."

She snorted, "And they say teenage girls are drama queens."

He just grinned at her.

Sakura seemed to consider him for a moment, "You know...you might get her attention in a much better way if you do it without pissing her off."

Suigetsu smirked, "But that wouldn't be any fun."

The medic shrugged, "Your funeral. Probably literally after Karin is finished with you."

He just chuckled, "I can't wait."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast Jugo suggested that they go to a village. Maybe there would be rumors about the Akatsuki or Itachi there. Then they would have a place to start looking. The rest of the team agreed. Of course Suigetsu had to stop to rest every half hour and drink tons of water while he was at it. This annoyed the impatient Uchiha but he didn't say anything. If he did then Suigetsu would start resting more often just to annoy him. Then they would never reach the village. As it was they didn't make it until lunch time.

"Go do whatever you like. Keep your ears open for anything regarding the Akatsuki or Itachi. Sakura, you'll stay with me," Sasuke ordered everyone.

Sakura walked next to Sasuke. She was looking around her when her stomach decided to make it's desire for food known. The blush made it to her cheeks before she could stop it. Sasuke glanced back and mentally smiled. Yes mentally. He only showed emotion when she was crying damn it and that was the way it would stay...or so he told himself.

"Are you hungry?" he asked like he didn't know the answer.

She glared at him because she knew that he knew the answer, "No. My stomach is just growling for the fun of it. Of course I'm hungry."

He smirked, "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Sasuke-kun...I love you very much but if you don't get me some food or allow me to go get it myself you will be spending the night in the hospital."

He continued to smirk as he led her to a restaurant. Her temper was definitely still the same. Although there was a time she wouldn't have threatened him no matter what he did. It was weird that he was glad she felt comfortable enough around him to threaten him. It was also odd that he didn't get angry when he was threatened by her. His first reaction was normally to kick the ass of whoever threatened him. Sasuke let out a sigh. This caring about someone would take some getting use too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team snake with the exception of Jugo met after dinner outside the village. The only thing of interest that any of them had heard was that a team of Konoha ninja were searching for the Akatsuki and that Naruto was among them. Sasuke considered this then shrugged. It didn't matter.

Sakura wondered if they would be better off joining the Konoha ninjas. They were both looking for the same thing and their skills could be useful. She didn't say anything to the rest of the team though. Sasuke would probably get upset and the others were going to agree with him. She was still too unsure of her place here to risk making the suggestion.

Just then she saw Jugo walking towards them. The big man motioned for Sasuke to come over. Sasuke ordered the others to stay put and went to meet him. A little while later the two of them walked back to the group together.

"I heard some useful information regarding the Akatsuki," the big man stated.

"Well, what was it?" Karin snapped at him.

"They're after the tailed beast. If we can find one and stay near by then we will be sure to find one of the members. If that member isn't Itachi then whoever it is might know where to look for him."

"That sounds like a good idea," Suigetsu said thoughtfully. "The only problem I see is where do we find a carrier of a tailed beast."

Sakura knew where one was. Not only that she knew which one Itachi was suppose to be after. Her green eyes met Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"I know. Not only that I know which one Itachi is after."

Karin glared at her, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't think of it. It's been three years since Itachi specifically targeted the nine tailed fox."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment as it clicked. Three years ago Itachi attacked and he had been after Naruto. At the time no one told him why his brother had been after his best friend. Now it made sence. Naruto was the fox jinchuriki.

"Naruto," he stated.

Sakura nodded.

"We can't join his group. They arrest all of us except the princess here," Karin said.

"We could travel parallel to them. Hell we can even use Sakura as a spy. She can rejoin their group and if they find anything interesting she can inform us," Suigetsu suggested.

Sakura blinked. When she understood what he was suggesting she wished he hadn't. She didn't want to betray her friends anymore than she wanted to betray Sasuke.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sakura asked.

"You want to help Sasuke don't you?" Karin asked.

"Yes but..."

"Then what's the problem?"

Sasuke had been listening to this in silence. He knew what her problem was. She loved him and would do this if he asked her to but they were her friends. She didn't want to have to betray them to be loyal to him. He watched her. She didn't meet his gaze.

"No," he stated.

"What?" Karin asked.

"I won't ask Sakura to betray her friends."

Sakura met his gaze now in relief. She smiled at him in silent thanks.

"We will send her to them but only to see if they really will arrest us. If they won't we'll join them," Sasuke continued.

"And if they will?" Jugo asked.

"We'll travel parallel to them and take turns keeping an eye on them."

They all agreed to this plan. Sasuke looked over to Sakura who had remained silent. She considered this for a moment then looked at him.

"I'm allowed to come back right? If they say they'll arrest you I won't have to stay with them will I?"

He shook his head.

"Then it sounds like a good plan to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the Konoha team was sitting around a fire. They were discussing the best way to find Itachi. Suddenly everyone went quiet. They felt someone approaching. They all stood and got into a fighting position. Then relaxed when Sakura walked out of the woods. She smiled at them and everyone greeted her happily.

"So Sakura are you here to join the team?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head, "I'm here to ask if you plan on arresting team snake or not."

Everyone looked at her for a moment. They hadn't considered that question. Everyone turned to Kakashi who was the team leader. He thought about it for a moment.

He looked Sakura in the eye and said, "No we don't."

She smiled, "Good. Because they want to join your team."

* * *

There you go. A fluff chapter. Now don't forget to let me know what you think of the chapter. 


	11. Team 7

Here it is. The next chapter. Now I know Sasuke is a little out of character but he had to be for this one. Sorry to those of you that don't like that there wasn't anything I could do to change it. Believe me I tried.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Ch. 11: Team 7**

The two teams met in a field. Naruto and Sasuke were standing in front of them. The tension in the air was so thick that everyone could feel it. Neither team was sure about trusting the other. It didn't help that they only had two things in common. One was their desire to catch the members of the Akatsuki. The other was their friendship with the pink haired medical nin that was currently looking between her two childhood friends with concern.

Sakura couldn't really blame Naruto for being wary. Sasuke had almost killed him once after all. But she had hoped that they wouldn't be this bad between the two. She glanced over at Ino for help. Ino felt sorry for her friend and came to her rescue.

"Hey guys come one. Relax already. You're stressing Sakura."

Ino was amazed at the instant affect the comment alone had on Sasuke. He immediately relaxed and she could have sworn that she saw something close to shame in his eyes. Then he looked over at the medic and saw that she was indeed stressed. Again he surprised Ino by taking a step back from Naruto.

"We're not here to fight. I just want to catch Itachi," he said.

"Is that all you care about, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto snapped.

Ino watched Sasuke's eyes dart to Sakura then back to his old friend, "I wish it was."

Naruto blinked in surprise. Kakashi took the moment to interrupt.

"Ino's right. This isn't the time for fighting. We need to set up camp right now and come up with a plan to find the Akatsuki not fight with each other."

"Alright," Naruto agreed.

The two teams set up camp right there in the clearing. There seemed to be an invisible line down the middle of the camp. On one side was Team Snake and on the other Rookie Nine and Kakashi. Sakura set up her makeshift bed by Sasuke's on the team snake side. She set up a fire right on the middle of the line and cooked everyone dinner. Both teams sat around the fire. After a few tense sentences they all began to relax. Sakura was happy that her old friends were giving her new friends a chance.

Just then she noticed that Sasuke wasn't with the rest of them around the fire. She fixed him a plate and began to look for him. When she couldn't find him she knelt next to Karin.

"Hey, Karin, have you seen Sasuke-kun? I can't find him anywhere."

Karin glanced around and then pointed off into the forest, "He's not very far."

"Thanks."

She headed off in the direction that Karin had pointed in. The medic found Sasuke sitting on a rock staring at the stars. He looked so alone that it tore at her heart. The girl sat beside him. He glanced at her then back at the sky.

"I brought you some food, Sasuke-kun."

He didn't reply.

Sakura looked at him carefully, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke mentally sighed but he didn't make a single sound out loud.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. Talk to me. I promise I won't tell anyone you did. No one will ever know that the big bad Sasuke Uchiha actually has problems."

For a split second he grinned but then it was gone. He turned to look at her. She was looking at him with those emerald green eyes filled with concern. Again he mentally sighed. Damn this girl had a strange affect on him. Every time she asked for something he wanted to give it to her. He didn't even understand why. He knew he cared for her. She was his friend but why was it so strong? Why couldn't he refuse to give her anything if he could give it to her? Sasuke made his mind go back to her question knowing he would have to answer it.

"They hate me."

Sakura blinked. She really hadn't expected him to tell her.

"Who?"

He nodded back towards the camp. Then she understood. He was talking about Konoha. She looked up at the stars as she considered her response. What could she say to that? Some of them certainly did hate him. Others were wary of him. Then again she didn't think Sasuke cared about the majorities opinion. He only cared about two of them...Naruto and Kakashi.

"Can you blame Naruto for feeling the way he does? You nearly killed him once," she commented softly.

He sighed, "No I can't blame him. I can't blame any of them. I betrayed them all for power."

"They'll give you another chance if you ask them too, Sasuke-kun."

"That's the problem. I'm not sorry I left. Not one bit."

She looked at him, "You're not sorry for any of it?"

"I'm sorry I hurt Naruto and disappointed Kakashi-sensei but I'm not sorry that I left to join Orochimaru. Not if it helps me avenge my clan."

Her green eyes didn't leave his face. She seemed to be looking for something in his expression. He hoped she didn't start crying or get mad. He told her nothing but the truth. Sasuke didn't regret his choice to leave Konoha. He just regretted that the action had hurt the people who mattered to him.

After a moment she asked, "Sasuke-kun, have you ever thought about what you would do after you beat Itachi?"

"Yes."

"What will you do?"

He turned his onyx eyes to her. She blinked. There was something in them that she couldn't identify. Some part of her knew that it was very important and she racked her brains trying to figure out what it was.

"Do you remember the day we met Kakashi?" he asked her.

"Yes. He asked us about our goals."

"Do you remember mine?"

"Yes. You wanted to kill a certain person, which I assume is Itachi, and to revive your clan."

"After I finish one goal I'll spend the rest of my life on the other."

"Oh. You'll have to get married, ya know."

He nodded.

"Do you have a girl in mind?"

Now Sasuke smirked and he didn't look away from her when he answered, "Yes. I do."

For some reason she found herself blushing. She didn't know why. It wasn't like he had said it was her or anything. Sakura blamed it on the look. There was something about it that made her want to fidget and blush. She stood up.

"I'll take your plate back to camp. I'll be back in a little bit."

"No. Spend time with your friends. I know you've missed them."

She tilted her head, "I'll get to see them a lot during this mission but you don't talk to me like this often. I'm going to take advantage of your talkative mood and talk to you. I'll be back in a little while."

She walked off in the direction of the camp. Sasuke watched her leave. She was right. He was in an odd mood. He normally didn't talk like this to anyone. He blamed it on the feelings he couldn't understand. Sasuke wanted to talk to her and that surprised him. This was the first time he ever felt like sharing his emotions with anyone. He continued looking at the stars and debated on closing up again but decided against it. He wanted to talk to her so why not talk to her. She wouldn't tell anyone anything he said to her and she wanted to know. Besides, she might get upset if he suddenly stopped talking and he didn't want that. Damn, he was turning into a big softy were she was concerned. What was even more odd was that he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't mind caring about her anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone walking behind him. He knew it wasn't Sakura because the rhythm of their walk was wrong for her. He turned to see who it was and didn't understand why he was surprised to see Naruto walking up to him. Sasuke should have expected his old friend to confront him at some point. He just hoped it wouldn't be painful.

The fox jinchuriki moved to face Sasuke who was still sitting on the large rock in the middle of the clearing. Neither of them said a word. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. The two that were once best friends were now deciding if they were enemies or not. It didn't surprise either of them when Naruto was the first one to speak.

"You betrayed us."

Sasuke didn't bother responding. Nothing he had to say would make it any better since he wasn't sorry. Naruto would just have to either understand or hate him. The Uchiha ignored the part of him that hoped his friend would understand. It was better not to get his hopes up. No one could forgive him for what he had done especially since he wasn't sorry. Again that annoying voice in his head reminded him that Sakura had.

"Why, Sasuke-teme? What was so damn important that you had to leave the village and nearly kill me in the process?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. Naruto began to wonder if he was even going to answer. Suddenly Sasuke said, "You met him. My brother."

Naruto nodded.

"I have to kill him. He killed everyone that mattered to me and them made me watch it again with that damn eye of his. I have to avenge my clan, Naruto, at any cost."

"That's stupid," Naruto said.

"You don't understand. You couldn't understand what it felt like that day. At that time Itachi was my hero. He seemed to be the only person that cared about me at all. Then he betrayed me in worst possible way. Tell me, Naruto, what would you have done if say Kakashi did that to you? Would you react any differently than I have to Itachi?"

Naruto couldn't respond. What would he do if someone he had not only trusted but admired had killed everyone he cared about? He didn't think he would just let that person get away with it. Itachi was considered and S ranked ninja. It would take someone really powerful to kill him. Sasuke would have to train a lot and with people stronger than he was in order to accomplish his goal.

Sasuke watched Naruto think what he had said through with a mental smirk. There had been a time when Naruto wouldn't have thought about it at all. He would have just reacted. Apparently Sakura wasn't the only one that had changed. Naruto had done some growing up as well. Sasuke felt a twinge of what could have been regret and guilt but he ignored it.

Naruto's blue eyes focused on Sasuke, "I think I can begin to understand why you did what you did so I'll forgive you, Sasuke-teme, but only on one condition."

"And what would that be, baka?"

"You have to return to Konoha with us when this is over."

Sasuke studied Naruto, "You want me to turn myself in?"

"You won't be under arrest. The worst that will happen is that you'll be under probation but that's it. I just want my best friend back. I miss having you around to fight with and test myself against. Hell I even missed hearing you call me baka."

Sasuke had always been amazed that Naruto could so easily show his feelings. The boy never bothered to hide it. He just told everyone exactly what he thought and they could like it or not. It never mattered to him either way. It was a trait that Sasuke had both hated and envied while they were on the same team. Now three years later Sasuke would admit privately that he had missed Naruto's carefree attitude and his large grins.

"Fine. When I've avenged my clan I'll return to Konoha with the rest of team snake if they wish to come with me." He smirked at Naruto, "Then I'll kick your ass on the training grounds, baka."

Naruto grinned, "You wish, Sasuke-teme. I've gotten a lot stronger. I'll be kicking your ass. Believe it."

"You're not fighting again are you?" Kakashi's voice entered the conversation. The two boys turned to see Sakura and Kakashi walking up to them.

"Of course we are, Sakura, but it's just like old times," Naruto stated.

Sakura smiled at the two of them, "I get it. You're just threatening each other and reducing yourselves to name calling."

Both boys looked slightly sheepish. Naruto didn't bother hiding the expression. Sasuke however glanced up at the sky again hoping no one would notice. Sakura continued to smile at the two as she and Kakashi walked up to them.

"The team is back together again," she commented to the others.

Team 7 stood there in a comfortable silence as they looked up at the stars. No one wanted to say anything and there was really nothing to say. There was a silent agreement among them. All was forgiven and they would pick up right where they left off though there would be a few changes. Sakura would actually fight with them instead of being the weakest link. The three chunin were now Kakashi's partners instead of his students.

After a moment Naruto and Sakura headed back to the camp to get some sleep. Kakashi stayed behind. Sasuke glanced at his old teacher warily. He really didn't want to hear Kakashi rebuke him or anything like that. He still looked up the the copy ninja and knew it would hurt to hear how much he had disappointed Kakashi. To his surprise though Kakashi said something entirely different.

"Well I must say you've grown up, Sasuke."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a time you wouldn't have explained yourself to Naruto. You would have let him go on never understanding what was going on in your head."

Sasuke glanced away, "I still don't think I chose the wrong path."

"I know."

"You think I did though."

Kakashi sighed, "That's a complicated answer, Sasuke. I don't know. Things probably would have turned out differently if you had stayed. For one you leaving made Sakura work hard to become one of the top medical nins in the world. It even kicked Naruto's but into action not that he wouldn't have worked hard anyway but it gave him another motive. Then again it would have been nice to have had you around during that time."

Sasuke glanced back at Kakashi, "I expected it to take more for everyone to forgive me."

"You shouldn't have. Sakura loves you after all and Naruto still thinks of you as his best friend."

"But I'm not even sorry for what I did."

"I know."

"You're disappointed."

"No. I'm not. You have grown, Sasuke. You're not the reckless boy you once were and that is an accomplishment. You've even learned the value of friendship though you still keep everyone at a distance with the exception of Sakura."

Sasuke jerked in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed? Well, I suppose that's to be expected. You were never good at reading anyone's emotions especially your own."

Sasuke looked at the ground as he considered what Kakashi had said, "So you're not disappointed in me."

"No. Maybe I would be if you turned into the thing that your brother had become but you didn't. So no I'm not. You managed to hold on to what made you human. That changed everything." Kakashi faced Sasuke, "Let's go get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and stood up. He followed his old sensei back to camp wondering how they could all forgive him so easily. Sakura had told him that they would but some part of him hadn't believed her. He had expected them to hate him no matter what he did or said. But all it had taken for them to forgive him was an explanation. Once they had understood his reasons they had just let him back in as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe Sakura was right. It was just what friends did for each other. They would forgive and forget. They didn't hate him. He hadn't realized just how important that was to him until now. They were the closest thing to family he had. It was nice to know that they still accepted him.

They arrived back at camp. Sasuke paused when he saw Sakura sleeping next to his bed. He smiled a little. The girl was on top of her blankets. She had tried to stay awake until he got back. Sasuke walked over and covered her up then laid down on his own makeshift bed. He fell asleep feeling as happy as he had felt three years ago when he had been a part of this team.

* * *

There it is. I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to keep Sasuke more in character now. Anyways please send me a review but no flames. There can be the 'I love/like the story' kind of review and/or the constructive criticism review. That's it. If you don't like the story then don't read it. Do not send me a flame. 


	12. The Ultimatum

Here's the next chapter everyone. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but that would be a very good Christmas present if whoever does own it feels like giving it up.

* * *

**Ch. 12: The Ultimatum**

The group was searching for any sign of the Akatsuki. They followed every lead. Kakashi even had them split up into smaller teams so that they could search in more places at once. It was beginning to look as if they would have to wait until the Akatsuki attacked them. Kakashi didn't like the idea. That would mean that the enemy would get to choose when and where the fight would take place. That wasn't a choice you wanted to leave in your enemy's hands. There didn't seem to be a hope for it though.

At least on thing was going right. The two groups got along wonderfully. This made Sakura very happy. She had been worried that the teams would hate each other simply because they use to be enemies. Luckily that didn't happen. After the first few days the teams began to mix together. That invisible line that had been there the first night vanished. Sasuke was the only one that still kept his distance but that was just who he was. It didn't surprise anyone. They also weren't surprised when Sakura always kept him company. What did surprise them was that he let her without a single complaint.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi discussed their options when it became obvious that they would find the Akatsuki unless they wanted to be found. The three of them found a way to choose the location of the battle. If the Akatsuki wanted Naruto they would eventually have to come after him. If they set up camp some where the Akatsuki would eventually show up. So that's what they did. In doing so they would get to choose the playing field they fought in.

Kakashi sent Kiba and Akamaru to get supplies from the closest village. Meanwhile the rest of the teams set up camp. Because they weren't moving anytime soon. Kakashi told them to go ahead and use the tents. The problem was that they didn't have enough. Kakashi didn't see the point in spending money on tents when everyone could share. So he made everyone share...except for two people. He decided that he was going to be one of the ones that didn't share. He was the leader after all. After a moments thought Jugo got to be the other. It wouldn't do for his other personality to come out and kill his tent mate.

Karin and Ino grinned at each other as their thoughts ran along the same path. Karin spoke first, "Who'll share with Sasuke? He doesn't get along with anyone."

"That's not true. He gets along with Sakura," Ino replied.

Kakashi looked at the two. You could tell he was smiling behind the mask, "Then I guess Sasuke will have to share with Sakura."

Sakura didn't complain and neither did Sasuke. In fact he didn't seem to show any emotion on the subject at all. Naruto was the only one not fooled. He new the the less emotion Sasuke showed the more important the topic was to him. With a few exceptions of course. Sasuke did have a temper when provoked after all. Sasuke acted emotionless when normal people would be displaying tenderness or love.

Sakura looked over a Suigetsu at then at Karin. She knew that Ino and Karin were playing matchmaker. 'Two can play this matching game,' she thought to herself.

"That leaves you with Suigetsu, Karin."

"What?!"

"Well, think about it. Ino will share with Shikamaru. Naruto and Hinata will share. Kiba and Akamaru. Jugo will have to sleep by himself because of the split personality thing. Kakashi refuses to share so that leaves you with Suigetsu," Sakura said innocently.

"But we hate each other," Karin objected.

"But there's no one else. You'll have to share with Suigetsu," Sakura said with a smile.

"I'm afraid she's right, Karin," Kakashi agreed.

Karin looked over at Suigetsu who was grinning. She just knew he was doing that to torture her. So she glared at him and stormed off to finished preparing their tent. She saw Suigetsu lay down next to the spot she had chosen and then begin to fall asleep.

"Oh no you don't. You better get up and help me, Suigetsu, or I swear you'll be sleeping outside. And I hope it rains on you," she said.

He grinned, "Such hostility."

"Get your lazy ass up and help me right now."

He looked over at her and then closed his eyes again with a smirk.

"You don't think I'll make you sleep outside do you?"

"Oh, I know you will but I don't care."

"Why you...you...I can't think of a single thing bad enough to describe you right now," she growled at him.

He sat up and looked at her. Karin could have sworn that she saw hurt in his light blue eyes. This was Suigetsu. He never got hurt...did he? Of course not. It all the time she had known Suigetsu she had never seen him hurt. Not to mention she had said much worse things to him before so why would this one hurt him. Then again those things could have hurt him and she just didn't notice.

Suigetsu stood up and said in his usual tone, "I don't have to take this abuse. I can get abused anywhere."

With that he turned and walked way. Karin watched him in confusion. She didn't get it. What was bothering him. Sure he sounded like his usual self but something had been wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Karin allowed her eyes to wonder over the group until they landed on a certain silver haired man carrying a large sword. When she realized she was staring she tore her gaze away. What in the world was happening to her? Every time she let her thoughts wonder they would always lead to him and then her eyes would search for him. Then she would end up staring at him like an idiot until someone either caught her or she realized it herself. It didn't make any sense. She hated him...didn't she?

"Karin, are you alright?"

Karin turned and saw Sakura standing next to her. Her emerald eyes held concern. The two that had started out as rivals were now good friends. It was odd now that Karin thought about it. Since realizing that she didn't love Sasuke she discovered that Sakura wasn't all that bad. How had that happened? One day she couldn't stand the girl and now they were great friends.

"I'm fine. Just confused."

"About what?"

"I don't know." The two sat there for a moment before Karin spoke again, "Hey, Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What does it feel like to be in love? I mean truly in love."

Sakura blinked. She hadn't expected that question from Karin. The red head must be in one of her thoughtful moods. Karin often made the medic wonder if it was possible to be permanently PMSing because that girl changed moods so much it made Sakura's head spin.

"Well...it's different for everyone. It mostly depends on the circumstances. Why?"

"Hypothetically speaking. If a girl thinks she hates a guy but finds herself always thinking about him and staring at him...could she be in love?"

Sakura considered this before asking, "Does she watch out for him?"

"Yes but they're on the same team so she's suppose to."

"Does she trust him?"

"Yes."

"Does she get upset if he's hurt?"

"She doesn't know. She's never seen him hurt."

"Can she imagine him hurt without being scared?"

"No," Karin whispered.

Sakura decided to risk being wrong and asked, "Does the idea of Suigetsu hating you hurt?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. I'd say you're in love."

Karin's eyes widened when she realized that she gave herself away, "I..."

"Don't worry, Karin. I won't tell him. Though I think you should."

"Have you told Sasuke how you feel?" Karin asked. She was expecting Sakura to say no that way she could use it against her in the argument. Sakura couldn't tell her to tell Suigetsu her feelings if Sakura hadn't told Sasuke about hers.

"Yes. Several times actually."

Karin looked surprised then asked, "Did he return your feelings?"

"I don't know. He never answered me. I presume he doesn't."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Yes, but there's nothing I can do about it so I don't worry about it. Karin, whether he returns my feelings or not doesn't matter. It won't change the way I feel about him so I told him. He can hate me or not. It won't change a thing."

"How could I be in love with Suigetsu? I hate him...at least I thought I did. We do nothing but argue and fight. He's arrogant, lazy, self centered, and a sadistic dumb ass. How could I love someone like that?" Karin demanded.

"Sasuke is arrogant, distant to the point of coldness, emotionless, and entirely too quiet for his own good but I love him anyway."

"But..."

"But nothing Karin. There isn't a why or a how. It just is. You just do. That's all there is to it. Love doesn't have rules or anything so trying to explain it will do nothing but give you a headache. All you can do is accept how you feel and hope that he feels the same."

Karin thought about it for a moment. Then grinned. She would tell Suigetsu. The red head was too self confident to sit there and worry about whether he would feel the same or not for very long. He had to feel the same. She was perfect for him and if he hadn't realized it yet then she would just have to show him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get ready. Several members of the Akatsuki are heading this way. Apparently they've decided that we are a threat. Itachi Uchiha is among them. Remember don't look him straight in the eye no matter what," Kakashi warned the team.

Everyone agreed and then they began to get ready for a fight. They didn't have to wait for very long. Which was a good thing considering they were getting impatient. The group had been waiting for what felt like weeks.

Sakura decided to stay out of the way. She knew she could handle a fight with one of Akatsuki but she needed to save her strength so she could heal her team if they were injured. That was her job as a medical nin so she stood on the sidelines and watched. She did prepare herself to dodge any attacks or to fight if it became necessary. No way would she become a sitting duck.

They arrived. Each member of the Akatsuki was prepared for a fight with the other team. The leader had decided that they would never get to the nine tailed fox unless they took care of those surrounding its host. So he sent all of them to deal with it and to bring the jinchuriki back to extract the fox from him. Two of the Akatsuki had special targets among the other team.

Kisame was to fight Suigetsu. The shark man was the only one with enough sword skill to fight with the Suigetsu. Not to mention Suigetsu's ability to turn into water made it difficult for anyone but a water jutsu master to fight with him. So Kisame got voted to deal with him.

Itachi of course was to fight with Sasuke. This time however the leader ordered Itachi not to let his brother leave the battle alive. He didn't want the younger Uchiha to ruin any of his plans and he would just to get to Itachi. The problem had to be dealt with. Itachi was the one assigned to deal with it.

Itachi stood in front of Sasuke, "Well, hello little brother. It's been a long time."

Sasuke didn't say a word.

"Fine don't speak. It doesn't matter. Your team will die here and if you get in my way so will you."

"In the way of what?"

"Why the host of the nine tailed fox. What else?"

"You won't get him Itachi. I won't let you take anyone else that matters to me away."

"We'll see, Sasuke."

The fight between brothers began. They attacked each other trying to find a weak spot in the other's defenses. Both had their sharingans activated. Blood red eyes looked into each other. The movements they made were so fast that no one could keep up with them. No one bothered to try except for Sakura. She was determined to make sure that Sasuke lived through this.

She looked around and saw that everyone was fighting someone. Then Naruto jumped into the fight with Itachi. Sakura was surprised when Sasuke didn't complain. The two made a wonderful team. They didn't even have to speak to each other. All the communication seemed to come through a glance. She wasn't surprised by that. The two of them had always been the perfect team. Then Naruto moved on to protect Hinata a few minutes later. It was as if Naruto was asking if Sasuke wanted the help. Sakura decided it must have been that silent communication thing that they did. Naruto offered...Sasuke refused...Naruto left a few moments later.

It looked as if the Akatsuki was going to loose. They had come into the fight underestimating the group. None of the Akatsuki had thought that the younger ninjas from Konoha or Team Snake would have the strength to fight them. They paid for that misjudgment. They may not have used up a lot of chakra but they were all injured and that cost them. The good guys were winning.

Then it happened. Sasuke got the upper hand in his fight with Itachi. They had been fighting for hours and now they were both beginning to tire. Thank god Naruto started to help Sasuke. Those few minutes had made all the difference between how exhausted Sasuke was versus Itachi. Itachi was knocked back into a tree and Sasuke was moving in for the killing blow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sasuke Uchiha," a calm voice said behind him.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and his onyx eyes widened. Kisame stood there behind Sakura. His sword was up against her neck. He had noticed that Itachi wasn't holding up well and managed to get away from his fight with Suigetsu. Sasuke's eyes moved over to her friend that had been fighting the shark. Suigetsu was unconscious and there was a puddle of blood underneath him.

"Suigetsu!" Karin cried as she ran over too him. "You better not be dead you idiot or I swear I'll kill you."

Light blue eyes cracked open a little and he whispered, "Karin, you need to rethink your logic...you can't kill...someone...that's already dead."

"I'll bring you back to life just so I can kill you."

He smirked, "Didn't see the blonde coming. He placed a bomb on me."

"Rest, Suigetsu. You'll be just fine. You better be just fine or I'll make you wish you were dead."

"That logic of yours."

"Even when you're hurting and possibly knocking on death's door you still pick on me. You idiot."

Sasuke turned back to Itachi. He hadn't moved. The point of Sasuke's sword was against his throat. If Itachi moved one inch the sword would slice his neck. Then it would be over. Sasuke would have avenged his clan. Itachi would be dead. His arm muscles tensed to make that final move.

"I wouldn't unless you want this young girl to die, Sasuke," Kisame warned.

"Sakura! Let her go you shark faced freak." Ino had started to go help her friend but Shikamaru grabbed her, "Let me go Shika. I've got to help."

"He'll kill her if you come anywhere near him. Her only chance is if Sasuke does what he says," the genius responded.

"That's right. If you kill Itachi I'll kill her."

"How do I know that you won't kill her anyway?" Sasuke commented.

"You don't."

Sakura didn't make a sound nor did she move one muscle. She new that she was going to die. Sasuke would never give up his chance to kill Itachi. Nothing could make him. Suddenly the younger Uchiha's head turned and he looked at her. His onyx gaze stared into her emerald eyes.

"Sasuke-teme, what are you waiting for? Let Itachi go or Sakura will die," Naruto commanded.

Sasuke didn't respond. He didn't even look away from Sakura. Her eyes didn't look away from him either.

"I told you I'd just hurt you again," he said quietly but she heard him.

"I know. I told you I would just forgive you again. It's ok, Sasuke-kun. I understand and I'll forgive you again. Just like I promised."

He blinked then looked down at Itachi. For the second time in his life time stopped. The only two things in the world were him and Itachi. The two sharingan users stared at each other with those blood red eyes. Neither moved or spoke a single word. The whole world seem to hold its breath for Sasuke's decision. Then suddenly it let out the breath it was holding as Sasuke made his choice.

* * *

Cliffy. I love those. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Now Review so I can right the next chapter. Oh and by the way. If I don't update before Christmas I would just like to say Merry Christmas everyone. 


	13. Choices

Here it is at last. The next chapter. Beens you've been waiting for it for so long I'll quit talking and let you read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and unfortunately never will

* * *

**Ch. 13: Choices**

Everyone had stopped fighting and waited on the younger Uchiha's decision. Sakura watched in amazement. Sasuke hadn't killed Itachi. Instead he had stepped backwards. She felt useless. Once again she was the weakest link. It pissed her off that the shark face had made Sasuke have to give up his goal to save her. The temper she was known for began to rise and with it her determination not to be the damsel in distress again.

Sasuke turned to face Kisame. He couldn't believe what he was doing. What was the matter with him? He had finally had a chance to avenge his clan and here he was letting it slip by. He was letting Itachi go and all for a girl he had once found annoying. Something had to be wrong with him. That's just all there was to it. Now if only he knew what it was.

The shark face was just about to say something when suddenly the ground beneath him and Sakura exploded. Everyone gasped. Sasuke rounded and placed his sword back to Itachi's throat. The older Uchiha had been getting up but when faced with the sword point again he sat back down. Sasuke was pissed. Like everyone else he believed that Kisame had done something and was now worried about Sakura. He vowed to himself that if Sakura was hurt he would personally make sure Kisame paid dearly for it...and what was he thinking? Why did he feel so strongly about it? Ah, hell. He sure hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Sasuke-teme, is Sakura alright? We can't see," Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked back at the spot where Kisame and Sakura were standing before the explosion. He didn't see anyone. He glanced at Kakashi. His sensei nodded in understanding and heading toward the spot. He looked down the hole but couldn't see anything through all of the rocks and dirt. The copy ninja jumped down into the hole and began to dig. He was soon joined by a Naruto and Ino. They soon found Kisame and Sakura. Both of them were unconscious. Of course the only one they were worried about was Sakura. Kakashi picked her up. Sasuke hadn't realized how scared he had been until he saw that she was breathing and the relief swept through him.

The girl in Kakashi's arms moaned and looked around. Her emerald eyes opened slowly and she looked around blinking for a moment. She noted all of the hovering faces and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I just couldn't let him win," she whispered. "I can walk now sensei."

Kakashi set her down gently. He didn't move away immediately because he was afraid she would fall right back down. Sakura wasn't exactly stable on her feet at that moment. He was about to mention it when someone cried out. They all turned to see Karin kneeling next to Suigetsu and he was unconscious.

"Sakura, help. Suigetsu is bleeding a lot," Karin cried out.

Sakura stumbled her way to her friends and began to heal Suigetsu. The swordsman drew in a deep breath when she had finished. His blue eyes opened slightly and he grumbled something about being sleepy. Then he went right back to sleep.

"I can't believe it," Ino said.

"Believe what?" Shikamaru asked her.

"That there is someone in this world even lazier than you, Shika."

Shika glared at her briefly before saying, "Troublesome woman."

"Hey where did the Akatsuki go?" Hinata asked.

Everyone glanced around and sure enough every single Akatsuki member was gone. They had been so busy worrying about Sakura and then Suigetsu that they had taken the chance to get away. They had even somehow taken Itachi and Kisame without anyone noticing.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care about the others. The ones he wanted were Itachi and Kisame. Itachi would pay for murdering his clan and Kisame would pay for that one moment he had caused Sakura fear and pain. Sasuke wouldn't admit to anyone but right now he was more interested in getting Kisame than Itachi.

Sasuke walked over to where Sakura was sitting. She hadn't moved since taking care of Suigetsu. Karin was now waking up the silver haired man so that they could take him to Konoha for more treatment. Sakura may have stopped the bleeding but she was too tired to do much else. Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a tired smile.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?"

"You were held hostage, buried under pounds of rock, and just used up all the strength you had left to heal him and your asking me if I'm alright."

"Yes I want to know if you're alright and the ground didn't cave in. I kicked it with my heel so that he would have to let me go. I didn't want to be the weakest link again."

He let out an exasperated sigh, "You could have been killed. Don't ever scare me like that again. You worry about me too much when you should be worrying about yourself."

"Impossible. I can't worry about you too much, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want to be the reason you had to let Itachi go," Sakura said in surprise. She hadn't expected this from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment then shook his head at her. Then he lifted her up bridal style and waited on the rest of the group to get ready to go. Anyone that came near him received a fierce glare. The girl in his arms had fallen asleep and he was now feeling very protective.

"Let's get back to Konoha. We all need to see a medic," Kakashi said. He was also the only one without any serious injury. No one disagreed with him. They all turned and headed home.

_---In Konoha---_

They all arrived looking haggard and worn. Tsunade took charge of all of them when she saw all her tired ninjas. The ninjas were more than happy to let her order them around. Even Sasuke was more than happy to let her boss him around. He did however refuse to obey one order. He wouldn't leave Sakura.

"Sasuke, your injuries need to be treated. Sakura will be just fine until you get back I promise," Tsunade said in exasperation. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke just glared right back. He didn't even bother responding to the order. The Uchiha just sat down in the chair next to Sakura's bed. The pink haired kunoichi was still unconscious. She had apparently exhausted herself added to the injuries she sustained from kicking the ground out from under her and Kisame.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at him. Nothing on this Earth would make him move. She would just have to treat him right here or he wouldn't get treated at all. The hokage sighed but then grinned. It looked like Ino and Karin were right. He really was in love with her student. That was a very good thing. As she left the room Tsunade wondered just how long Sasuke would stay in denial about his feelings for Konoha's cherry blossom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up and grabbed her head. It hurt. She felt like she had been run over by a train. Then the girl suddenly remembered the last time she woke up with a headache and quickly sat up. Her body quickly let her know that doing that had been a bad idea by making her muscles scream in protest.

"You shouldn't move yet. You did make several pounds of ground cave in on you."

She turned and saw Sasuke sitting beside her bed. Relief flooded her system. She had been so afraid that he wouldn't be there. That someone would come and tell her that he was gone for good again. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke was momentarily surprised by her action and only quick reflexes had him catching her.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't be here," she whispered.

He tightened his grip. Sasuke never wanted to be the cause of her pain again. He chose not to examine that feeling too closely at the moment. The younger Uchiha was too afraid of what he might discover. He pulled away from her and stood. When he left the room Sakura felt panic burst through her. She was about to get up and run after him when he walked back into the room followed by Tsunade, Naruto, and Kakashi. She relaxed against the bed again.

"You're awake. I was beginning to worry," Tsunade said.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" Naruto asked her.

"I feel like I had the ground cave in on me," she responded with a smile.

"That's because it did, Sakura," Kakashi commented with a smile of his own.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "That would explain the feeling then."

"Let me make sure everything is healing properly then I'll get you some food," Tsunade said while sitting on the edge of Sakura's bed.

"I'll go get her food," Sasuke said and then left the room.

Tsunade shook her head, "He should really be thinking about eating himself."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked.

"He hasn't left this room since you arrived. I even had to treat his injuries in here because he refused to leave your side."

Sakura blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah. He barely ate anything either. I think he was worried about you," Naruto commented.

"Naruto, go make sure he gets some food for himself too," Sakura ordered the blonde after a moments thought.

"Sure, Sakura. I'll be back."

After Naruto left Sakura turned to face Tsunade, "How bad is the damage?"

"Not that bad. You shouldn't do anything strenuous for at least a week."

"But we have to catch Itachi," Sakura objected.

"You won't do anyone any good if you don't get better first. Besides, Sasuke seems much more interested in your well being than in his revenge at the moment."

"But..."

"She's right, Sakura. You need to rest," Kakashi agreed with Tsunade.

"Oh, alright."

"Good. Now you'll need a place to stay while you heal. I won't let you stay in your apartment by yourself while you're injured," Tsunade said thoughtfully.

"She'll stay at my clan's compound," a voice came from the door.

Sakura looked over and saw Sasuke and Naruto walking into the room. She blinked. She couldn't quite believe that Sasuke had been the one to say that. But that had been his voice and he was the only one in the room with a clan compound.

"Are you sure Sasuke," Tsunade asked him.

"Yes."

Sakura smiled at him. It was times like these she thought she was dreaming. Sasuke wouldn't be this nice. He was never this nice to her. He handed her a plate full of food. She started to eat and she saw that Naruto was handing Sasuke a plate. Sasuke glared at him but took the plate and began to eat. Sakura continued to eat her own food. She was starving.

Then it hit her. She dropped the spoon and it splashed into her bowl. Sasuke had just said that she would be staying at his place. As in at the Uchiha compound?! Was he serious? Her eyes jerked towards him. He was looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto asked her. He was confused because one minute she was eating and then the next she had dropped her spoon and was just staring at Sasuke like he had grown another head.

She blinked and then focused on the blonde, "Where am I staying?"

"With Sasuke-teme...are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just wasn't sure that I hadn't been hearing things."

Sasuke smirked. She almost glared at him but she couldn't bring herself to. She was way too happy about the arrangement to be upset with him. She would be staying with Sasuke at his house. It was just too good to be true. Sakura just knew that she would be waking up any minute and they would be telling her that none of this had happened. She hadn't been saved by Sasuke a few weeks ago. She's never traveled with team snake. Not to mention she would never be staying at Sasuke's family compound. She was afraid that this was all a dream. Well, if it was she didn't want to wake up.

"When do we leave?" she asked as she continued eating.

"As soon as you're ready," Sasuke answered in his usual emotionless tone.

Sakura just smiled, "Ok."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pink haired girl had just finished eating when Karin and Jugo came into her room. Everyone but Tsunade had already left. Naruto and Kakashi went to go check on the rest of the ninja's and Sasuke wanted to make sure that Suigetsu was still recovering.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" the big man asked her.

"I'm feeling a lot better. I'm glad the two of you are alright. How's Suigetsu?"

"He's fine. Karin won't give him much choice but to be fine. She's threatened him so many times that he'll have to get better or suffer a fate worse than death," Jugo replied with a grin.

"I was not that bad," Karin said in a huff.

Sakura smiled at her two friends, "So where are you three staying?"

"Tsunade was good enough to give Suigetsu and Karin an apartment to stay in. I will be staying at the Uchiha compound with you because he's the only one that can change me back when my personality swaps."

"Why is Suigetsu staying with you?" Sakura asked curiously as she looked at Karin.

"Two reasons. One he needs to get better and Jugo isn't mean enough to make the idiot stay in bed to rest unless the big guy goes evil. Two I love the dumbass swordsman and want him close by."

"He won't stand a chance," Sakura commented with a grin.

"No he won't," Karin agreed with a smirk. She sobered, "Sasuke says that you'll be staying with him at his compound."

"Yes. Tsunade doesn't want me to be left alone until I fully recover. My left wrist is sprained and my body still doesn't like sudden movements."

"You'll let us know if he hurts you right and I don't mean physically," Karin demanded.

"He won't hurt me at all. Don't worry," Sakura replied oddly touched. There was a time that Karin wouldn't have cared. She would have wanted Sasuke to hurt Sakura but now...now things were different. Karin actually seemed to care about her. Sakura noticed that Karin had a soft side. She just hid it from everyone but the few the red head cared about.

"Alright. We'll leave so you can get ready. Oh, and Sakura...if you don't get better I'm going to add to those bruises that you already have only the ones I give you will hurt worse."

With that the two of them left. Sakura shook her head at Karin. Sure the girl cared but she had a funny way of showing it. The more she threatened you the more she cared. It was kind of weird. She supposed it was just the way she protected herself from getting hurt.

Sakura got up and took a shower and got dressed. Sasuke came in shortly after lunch.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup."

"Let's go then."

She followed him out of the hospital. This had to be a dream. Sasuke wouldn't do this. He wouldn't let her stay at his compound. He wouldn't have saved her. He wouldn't have let his brother get away just to keep her safe. This couldn't be real.

"Sasuke-kun, are you a dream?" she asked suddenly.

He stopped and turned to face her. Confusion was in his dark eye, "What?"

"Am I dreaming? I have to be. You would never be this nice to me. The real Sasuke's choices would have been different from yours...wouldn't they?"

"No, they wouldn't. You're not dreaming, Sakura."

"Then why? Why are you doing so much for me? I thought you didn't like me."

"I didn't think I did either. I don't know why I'm acting the way I am. With you I've been making my choices on instinct. I haven't thought about a single one of my choices where you're concerned," he lied smoothly. Sasuke had a guess about why he was acting the way he was but he didn't want to admit it to himself let alone to Sakura.

She studied him for a moment. There was more. She knew it but she didn't push him. Sasuke would tell her when he was ready but for now she would just have to accept that this was the way things were. He wanted to take care of her for whatever reason and she would take what she could get from him.

"Alright."

He turned and continued leading her to his compound. Sasuke spent the rest of the walk fighting his feelings for the pink haired girl behind him. They were getting in his way. They had kept him from avenging his clan when he had the chance. No that couldn't be it. There had to be another reason. Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he couldn't accept that his feelings for her would affect his goal. Because accepting that meant that he would have to leave her again and he couldn't do that. This time he wouldn't be able to walk away from her.

* * *

That's it. I'll start working on the next chapter. Don't forget to review. 


	14. A Few Confessions

I've finally finished the chapter. I tried to keep everyone in character but I think I slipped a few times especially Suigetsu and Karin. This is a major turning point for most of the characters so I hope you don't mind. I promise it's just for this one chapter. Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto

* * *

**Ch. 14: A few Confessions**

Sakura looked around the Uchiha compound. The place needed some serious cleaning. It looked like no one had lived there in years which was probably the case. She wasn't sure she could live in the place her parents had been killed in. The good news was that it didn't need any repairs just dusting.

The rooms were large and all of them were furnished beautifully. The room she was staying in was right next to Sasuke's. It had mostly cool colors in it. You know the blues, greens, and grays. It was very calming in a weird kind of way. Sakura liked it. She expected Sasuke's room was in bold colors. It wouldn't surprise her to see red or black as the dominant colors. Not that she would ever see his room. In fact she was getting the feeling that he was avoiding her.

"Have you settled in, Sakura?"

Sakura jumped a little in surprise then turned to face Jugo. He took up most of her doorway. She smiled at him and nodded, "I like it here. Has Sasuke come back?"

"Yes. He's putting food away in the kitchen. Apparently he hasn't lived here in quite some time."

"He has been gone for the last few years," Sakura commented as she walked out the door.

It took her a little bit to find the kitchen. She couldn't wait until she knew her way around the place without getting lost. Sasuke was in there just as Jugo said he would be. She smiled when he looked over to her. Sasuke nodded acknowledgment then went on putting food away. Sakura watched for a moment then began to help.

Sasuke said nothing. To tell the truth he was still trying to find every reason he could that would prove he didn't have feelings for the girl beside him. Sasuke glanced at her through the corner of his eye. He wanted to say that she was ugly and annoying like he had back when they were genin but he couldn't. She wasn't ugly and if he was honest with himself she never had been. Sure she had been annoying but even then he preferred her company to any other girls'. Sakura had always been smart and never needed anything explained to her more than once. She had let her emotions get the better of her quite a few time though. Sasuke smiled as he remembered their first mission when he had woken up to Sakura crying because she had thought he was dead. The girl was also kind to everyone. Sure she had a temper but she never exploded for no reason. She was strong too and had definitely become a lot more stronger than she had been back then.

Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't allow these thoughts to continue. They wouldn't lead anywhere he could go. His chance at happiness was gone. He had willingly given it up when he ran to join Orochimaru. As soon as they caught the Akatsuki and he avenged his clan he would leave Konoha again. They would never allow him to stay here because he had broken the number one rule. He had become a missing nin. They would let him get away only because he had helped them catch the Akatsuki but that was it. Sasuke knew this and accepted it. So why did it make him feel so...depressed? Was this place still home to him or was it because of Sakura?

"Sasuke-kun, how do you feel about tomato soup for dinner?" Sakura asked him. He glanced at her and quickly looked away. Her head was tilted to the side and she was looking at him with open caring in those green eyes. Nothing made him feel more guilty or happier than that look.

"Fine."

She smiled, "Alright. I'll get it started then."

She set about getting dinner ready. Sakura knew that tomatoes were Sasuke's favorite food. In fact she had payed close attention to everything he liked and didn't like growing up and then again after she had woken up in Otogakure. She loved him and would do anything to make him happy. So she made his favorite food and helped him put things away. She would defend him against anyone who said anything bad about him or tried to hurt him. In fact, the only thing she wouldn't do for him was stop caring about him and that was because she couldn't. Sakura gave a small sad smile. She would love Sasuke for the rest of her life for better or worse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days passed. Sakura spent most of her time cleaning up the place. She had to do something and that seemed like a good idea at the time. Especially since it had been raining for the entire time they were there. Tsunade had told the entire group that had fought the Akatsuki to rest. None of them would be assigned any missions until they were well rested. So they took care of things that they all needed done at home.

Sakura was walking down through the house when she saw someone sitting outside on the porch. The shadow was too small to be Jugo's so that left Sasuke. She decided to see if he wanted anything. To tell the truth Sakura was worried about him. He seemed more withdrawn than normal since coming here. Sasuke wasn't normally talkative or particularly friendly but he had been worse than normal for the last few days.

Sure enough when she slid the door open there was Sasuke sitting on the porch. Most people would have thought that he was relaxed. His eyes were closed and he was leaned against one of the post holding up the roof. However, Sakura knew better. She saw the slight frown and the tension in his muscles.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" she asked softly. She didn't expect him to tell her but she hoped he would. Maybe this once he would talk to her.

At first it didn't seem like he would answer her. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence let alone the question or the concern behind it. Just when she was about to leave he opened his eyes slowly and motioned for her to sit. She sat beside him and watched him stare at the rain. The only sound was the rain. Sakura debated for a moment then broke the silence.

"Is it the memories?" she asked cautiously.

Sasuke nodded.

Encouraged because he actually responded she asked, "Of your family?"

He nodded again.

"Sasuke-kun, you know if you want you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone and I'll listen," she said quietly.

He closed his eyes again and she heard the shaky breath. She knew he had nightmares about the day his parents had been killed. She also knew that he hadn't admitted that to anyone but Kakashi. Sasuke was full of pride and rarely let it go for anything. It didn't help that he thought emotions were a sign of weakness.

Suddenly Sasuke spoke. His tone was low and for the first time in her memory filled with suppressed emotions, "I've had a dream every night since coming back."

"A nightmare?"

He nodded.

"Talk to me, Sasuke-kun, please. I want to help you."

"Why, Sakura? I've done nothing but hurt you since we've met and you still want to be near me."

She tilted her head to the side with a small smile, "I love you."

He looked at her for a moment then back at the rain. It seemed to take forever before he spoke again, "Itachi was my older brother and at the time I looked up to him. He was always there for me. When my father ignored my accomplishments Itachi wouldn't. There were time my brother made my father pay attention to me. I thought Itachi cared about me and I cared about him."

Sasuke stopped. His voice had shook on the last sentence and he wanted to get his control back. Sakura scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. After a brief hesitation Sasuke wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Then one day I was walking home from the academy. I knew something was wrong and it scared me. I began to run in search of my mother and father. When I found them someone was pulling a sword out of my father. For a moment I couldn't move then a kunai cut my cheek and Itachi stepped out of the shadows. At first I didn't understand. I tried to tell him something was wrong with mom and dad. He used his Mangekyo Sharingan to make me see my family's death. Then he told me to run and I did."

Sasuke's voice had been expressionless but Sakura knew it hurt him to talk about it. That day made him who he was now. One thing for sure if she ever got her hands on Itachi she would make him pay for doing that to Sasuke.

"At first I managed to keep everyone at a distance. I couldn't care about anyone because that would make me weak. Then I joined team 7. For the first time I had friends and occasionally I felt content. I should have known it wouldn't last. When Itachi came to Konoha to get Naruto he told me that if I wanted to beat him I would have to get the Mangekyo Shaingan. To do that I would have to kill my best friend. At the time that was Naruto."

Sakura's eyes widened. She had never heard Sasuke admit to that. Sure they had all known it but the last thing Sasuke would do was say it out loud. It was one of those understood things.

"I knew it would be dangerous for me to stay close to Naruto. At the time I could say no. I would get stronger my own way but... I wasn't sure that I could keep saying no. One day the power might have been too tempting because I really wanted to beat Itachi. I knew I had to get away from Naruto in order to protect him from me."

"So that's why you left," Sakura whispered.

"Yes." His arm around her shoulders tightened. "I had a nightmare that night. It wasn't the same one that I had always had. In this one I was the killer. I had killed Naruto and turned into my brother. I stood there staring into a mirror to see Itachi's face looking back at me. I left that night."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. Why didn't you talk to us about it?"

"I almost did. When you confronted me I almost stayed. But flashes of that dream kept running through my head. So I didn't."

"Why did you say thank you?"

"You were the first one to say that you loved me and mean it. That meant something to me."

The two sat there in silence. Sakura was processing everything he had told her. Sasuke was waiting for her response or comment. This wasn't easy for him. He had stopped lying to himself. The feelings he had for her were far stronger than he was comfortable with. He would admit, at least to himself, that he was in love with her. Sasuke didn't know when or how it happened. He just knew that it had. For now he would keep it to himself. Let her pass this conversation off as a moment of weakness on his part. He wished he could think the same.

"I would say I'm sorry but that doesn't seem to be enough," Sakura said. "I'll do anything I can to help you, Sasuke-kun. I promise."

He closed his eyes again, "I know."

Neither of them noticed that Sasuke hadn't let her go yet. His arm was still wrapped securely around her shoulders. Sakura fell asleep right there and she hadn't let go of him either.

_---Meanwhile with Karin and Suigetsu---_

Karin was glaring at him again. That wasn't unusual. He intentionally made her glare at him a lot. What was unusual was that he hadn't done it intentionally this time. All he did was go to the kitchen. What in the world had he done this time? Suigetsu couldn't think of anything to save his life. She shouldn't be mad at him right now...should she?

"You should be in bed. Your injuries haven't finished healing," she said.

"Oh, come on, Karin. I'm thirsty and I can walk just fine," he replied in mild annoyance.

"Then you should have called me to get you a drink and sure you can walk until you reopen one of your wounds."

"Why does it matter? It'll heal again."

"Damn it, Suigetsu. Normally I have to fight to get you out of bed now I have to fight to get you in the bed. Get your lazy ass in bed right now before I break your legs again so you can't walk."

"Fine I'm going, I'm going," he grumbled while he walked back towards his room. She was acting weird. Sure she was still threatening him but she was actually taking care of him. A few days ago he would have said that she would die before helping him.

He was sitting on the bed when Karin came in with a glass of water. He studied her over the rim while he drank. She still had crimson hair and eyes. Her clothing was the same as it was a few months ago. What had changed? What made her act the way she was right now?

"What's wrong with you?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Why are you taking care of me?"

She fidgeted. That was new. Karin was never nervous. Well, at least not in front of anyone. That's when he noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. What in the world? Was she PMSing? That had to be it. It was the only explanation.

"Because I wanted to," she said.

"You're confusing me, Karin," Suigetsu confessed.

"How so?" she demanded.

"You hate me remember. You've told me that often enough. Now here you are taking care of me."

"I never hated you. I just thought I did."

"Are you going to explain yourself anytime soon?" Suigetsu asked.

Karin fidgeted again. For the first time in a long time she was actually feeling self conscious. What if he didn't feel the same way? Well, then she would just have to convince him he did. That was all there was too it. However she couldn't do that if she didn't tell him how she felt.

"I don't hate you. I never did. I actually felt the opposite for you."

Suigetsu stilled. Slowly he stood and walked in front of her. He took her chin in one of his hands and looked her in the eyes. His light blue eyes were carefully blank.

"Then what do you mean?" he asked her.

Karin drew in a deep breath and said, "I mean that even though you're a dumbass, I love you."

At first he didn't respond. The silence lasted so long that she began to feel nervous. Suddenly he grinned, "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?"

She shook her head.

"Neither do I. I stopped keeping track after a few months."

"Does that mean you like me too?"

"Like doesn't begin to cover it. I had Sakura convinced that I was insane."

"What do you mean?"

"Did it ever cross you mind to ask why I was always pissing you off?"

"I didn't know you were doing it intentionally."

"I was. It was the only way that I could make sure that you remembered I existed. I wanted your attention so badly that I would make you angry just to get it."

Karin gave him a rueful look, "There were better way to get my attention, Suigetsu."

"No there wasn't. You wouldn't look past Sasuke."

"I could to," she insisted.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Then you noticed that I've wanted you since the day we were put on the same team with Sasuke."

"You did?"

Suigetsu chuckled. He loved surprising her. She would get this clueless look in her eyes and her tone was hesitant when she spoke. He knew he wasn't acting quite like himself but as the Uchiha had proven loving someone tended to do that to you. Sasuke acted strange every time Sakura was within sight so Suigestu figured he could act strange now that Karin had finally noticed him.

Karin tugged on a lock of his hair, "Suigetsu, answer me. Do you really love me?"

He focused his attention on the red head in front of him with a smirk. She knew that look. Suigetsu was enjoying himself. She felt her irritation begin to rise. He was dancing around the subject on purpose the bastard. When she saw his smirk widen into a grin she forced herself to calm down. No way in hell was she going to let him irritate her right now. She wanted answers too badly.

"Answer me...dumbass," she demanded and yes she added on dumbass but he deserved it.

Suigetsu seemed to consider her for a moment then just tugged the hand holding her chin. The next thing she knew a pair of warm lips were covering hers. Karin felt her muscles melt. If Suigetsu hadn't been holding her up she would have turned into a puddle. Suigetsu didn't waste any time deepening the kiss. He had waited for so long for Karin to see him and suffered many bruises to make sure she didn't forget his existence. There was no way he was letting her go now. They separated when their bodies demand for oxygen became too great to ignore.

"This better not be a joke, Karin," Suigetsu warned and for the first time he sounded serious.

Karin rested her forehead against his chest, "It's not a joke. I really do love you, Suigetsu."

"Good. I hope you don't have any plans for the rest of the day."

"Why?"

Suigetsu was smirking again, "I'm supposed to stay in bed remember."

"Yes but..." she trailed off when understanding dawned. "Your injuries still need to recover. There's no way..."

He shut her up the only way he knew how. When the kiss ended Karin glared at him. She knew why he had done that. Suigetsu grinned because it worked and he had actually won an argument. Karin didn't go anywhere for the rest of the day.

* * *

There now I've finally tied up that loose end. Now there's only one left. I'm sorry to say but there'll probably only be 2 maybe 3 chapters left of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna go work on the next one now. 


	15. Just Some Minor Problems

Here it is. The next chapter is finally up. Enjoy.

Diclaimer: see all the other chapters because I'm tired of repeating it

* * *

**Ch. 15: Just Some Minor Problems**

Sakura woke up in her room. She didn't understand where she was at first. The last thing she remembered was talking to Sasuke. Sasuke had been actually talking to her about his thoughts and feelings. Now she was in her bed. No, that wasn't right. It wasn't her bed. She was at the Uchiha compound. This was one of Sasuke's guest rooms but it already felt more like home that her apartment. She got up and went to find Sasuke. He was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up at her when she walked into the room.

"You're awake," he stated.

"Yes. Are you alright?"

He just nodded. Sakura smiled at him and then started to make breakfast for them. Jugo walked in a few minutes later. Sakura placed food in front of both men then sat down across from Sasuke. They ate in silence for a few moments. Sakura was the first one to speak.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing today?"

"Training with, Naruto. We decided it's time we see how strong the other has gotten."

Sakura smiled and amusement danced in her emerald eyes. Some things never change. Sasuke and Naruto would probably always be trying to out do the other. They always had and they probably always would. After everyone had finished eating Sakura began to clean up the dishes.

There was a knock on the door. Sasuke got up to go answer it. There was a man at his door. He had black hair and red eyes and he wore a leaf village headband on his forehead. The man smiled when Sasuke answered the door, "Hello. My name is Hikaru. Is Sakura here?"

Sasuke nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Sakura looked at him in curiosity. Sasuke shrugged, "Someone named Hikaru is here."

Sakura's smile made Sasuke frown. She rushed from the room towards the door. Jugo watched his friend in amusement. Sasuke was jealous and he didn't even know who the guy was. His tone showed his amusement when he asked, "Are you going to go see what's going on?"

Sasuke shot him a death glare. It didn't have any affect on Jugo. The big man just continued to grin at his leader. Sasuke let out a growl then turned around and started back towards the door. Sakura and the guy, Hikaru, were talking about something. Sakura was shaking her head. Hikaru didn't look happy with her response. He was being insistent. Sasuke walked up to them. Sakura looked at him over her shoulder with a pleading look in her eyes. Hikaru glared at Sasuke now. What the hell had he done? All he did was walk up to see what was going on. He hadn't given the man a reason to glare at him...yet.

"Tell her she's allowed to leave this compound," Hikaru demanded.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. She gave him a helpless smile and explained, "He wants me to go eat lunch with him."

"She won't because she doesn't want to make you unhappy by leaving," Hikaru spat at Sasuke.

Sasuke was starting to wish he hadn't restrained himself and had just punched the guy. Instead he smirked, "I won't lie to her."

"Does that mean she can't leave this compound?" the man demanded.

"No. She can come and go as she likes. It means if she goes with _you_ I'll be unhappy," Sasuke stated.

"Why the hell would that bother you?"

"I don't like you."

Sakura was looking between the two with worry. She really didn't want them to start fighting especially beens it would be a pointless fight. Nothing would make her choose Hikaru over Sasuke but Hikaru didn't see it that way. If the stubborn man fought with Sasuke he would end up in the hospital and the medic knew it. Sasuke didn't bother controlling himself. If Hikaru managed to piss the Uchiha off then he would get his ass kicked.

Hikaru continued to glare at Sasuke, "Why does that matter? She can have friends you don't like."

"The problem is you don't want to be her friend."

"Yes I do."

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes, "No, you want to be more than that."

"And that bothers you?" Hikaru sounded incredulous.

Sasuke didn't bother to respond. He had already said that it would bother him and he refused to repeat himself. Though, it was mostly because he couldn't believe he had admitted that anymore than Hikaru could. Hadn't he already decided not to admit his feelings for Sakura to anyone? Yes that's exactly what he decided. Now here he was hinting at it to some punk that just had a big mouth.

"Sakura, come on. You don't have to listen to everything this jerk says. Why does it matter if he isn't happy?"

"Because I love him," Sakura answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Hikaru's red eyes widened in surprise then his voice grew with contempt, "I bet you've already slept with him, haven't you? I wonder what the village will think of their precious little healer if they knew you've become the whore of the traitor."

Sasuke reacted before anyone had time to prepare for it. He moved around Sakura and lifted Hikaru off the ground by his shirt. Hikaru's eyes widened when he looked into the Sharingan eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Those blood red eyes made ice look hot and they were as hard as diamonds. For some reason the look in those eyes was more terrifying than anything else. Perhaps it was because the rest of his face was completely blank of emotion or maybe because no one in their right mind angered an Uchiha this badly. Sasuke's voice was barely above a whisper and held a great deal of threat for the man he spoke to.

"Don't you ever say that about Sakura again."

Hikaru tried not to start shaking as Sasuke tossed him backwards. He scrambled up and ran for it. Sasuke turned back to Sakura who was looking at him in surprise. Jugo stood a little ways off and he was still wearing that damn grin. He had heard what Hikaru said and if Sasuke hadn't gotten to the bastard first Jugo would have beaten him. But since Sasuke had taken care of the asshole Jugo took great delight in grinning at the Uchiha's jealousy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a around dinner time and Sasuke was searching for a certain pink haired kunoichi. She was supposed to meet him for dinner but she was late and that made him worry. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. It didn't take him long to find her especially with his Sharingan eye. When he got within sight of her he felt the growl trying to break free of his control. Standing in front of her was that bastard from that morning. She seemed to be trying to tell him to move but he wasn't being cooperative. Sasuke started to walk forward when he heard what Sakura was saying.

"Look, Hikaru, I have to go. I'm already late and Sasuke-kun is probably worried."

"Is he all you think about, Sakura? Let that traitor fend for himself. He doesn't deserve you anyway," the man responded with venom.

Sakura glared at him, "Don't you dare talk about Sasuke-kun that way."

Hikaru grabbed her arm, "You shouldn't spend so much time with him, Sakura. People might think that you like him."

"Let go."

He didn't. Instead he started to walk forward. Sasuke felt something inside him snap. The next thing he knew he was standing in front of Sakura and Hikaru was getting up from the ground. The red eyed man wiped the blood away from his mouth. Sakura was looking at Sasuke in shock.

Sasuke's voice was hard and cold, "Don't you ever touch her again."

Hikaru sneered, "Why not, Sasuke? Is it because you like her?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He just turned and began to steer Sakura away from there. Hikaru jumped into their way, "She is perfectly capable of defending herself you know. If she doesn't want me around she'd tell me."

Sakura's emerald eyes looked right at him, "I don't want you around."

"You're just saying that because your precious Sasuke doesn't want me here."

"Why doesn't matter because the result is the same. Go away," she stated.

He gave Sasuke a glare then spun around and stalked off. Sakura turned to face Sasuke with a smile, "Thank you. I was afraid he wasn't going to listen to me."

"Why didn't you just punch him?"

"I didn't get a chance. You beat me to him," she said with a indulgent smile. "Sorry I was late. I didn't mean to be."

"Don't worry about it."

She smiled at him again. He felt something in him melt at the sight. Sasuke closed his eyes and backed away. His voice was gruff when he said, "Let's go eat."

Sakura just followed behind him. She had been surprised when Sasuke had defended her. Then again he had at least thought of her as a friend if nothing more. He had been acting real strange recently though. Sometimes he didn't seem to want to be anywhere near her. Then there were times when he seemed perfectly content to be right beside her.

Sasuke was trying to sort through his own emotions at that moment. He knew what he had to do. There was no way he could to anything else because he had allowed himself to care about her. He couldn't care about her. It wasn't allowed because that made her his weakness. He couldn't have any weaknesses. If he did then they would be used against him. That left him with only one choice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up that night. Something was wrong she knew it. After a moment she got up and got up to see what was wrong. She found herself standing outside Sasuke's room. Here she hesitated for a moment. What was she suppose to do? Her hand hovered over the door handle until she drew in a deep breath and opened it. It looked just like she had expected it to look like. The dominant color in the room was black. He seemed to favor that color. There was something wrong though. Sasuke wasn't in there. She panicked. The pink haired kunoichi looked for Sasuke everywhere. She eventually found him standing at the bench he had left her on all those years ago. He was staring at the bench as if it held all the answers. She walked up to him slowly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He looked over at her. When he saw her and ironic smile crossed his face. His dark eyes bore into her green ones. She was getting the strange feeling that he was searching for something. Sakura reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. To her surprise he leaned into her touch.

"This is ironic," he commented.

"How so?"

"I was going to leave again."

Sasuke hadn't lied. When he left his room that morning he had every intention of leaving again and finding his brother. Then he had gotten to this bench and remembered the last time he had been here with the intention of leaving. She had come and tried everything in her power to make him stay. Then when that hadn't worked she had offered to go with him. Now here she was just like back then and probably for the same reason. This time however she wouldn't have to fight to keep him there. He had been right a few days ago. He was no longer capable of leaving her anymore.

Her eyes widened in fear when she heard what he said. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, "Please don't. Don't leave me again."

He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other tilted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. His tone was barely a whisper but she heard every word, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why were you even thinking about it?" she demanded.

"Because I've discovered something about myself and it…scared me."

"What was it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter now. Let's go home," he said with a resigned smile. Sasuke had started walking back towards the compound when Sakura's voice stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you change your mind? About leaving I mean."

"When I reached this place I realized I just couldn't leave."

She looked at him with confusion, "Why? I don't understand."

He walked back towards her until there was barely any space in between them. His onyx eyes looked right into hers and she couldn't seem to look away. There was something in that dark gaze that hadn't been there before. He took her chin in his hand and gently pressed his lips against hers. Sakura's reaction was instantaneous. Her muscles turned to jello and Sasuke had to wrap his arm around her waist to hold her up. Sasuke deepened the kiss without hesitation. Sakura knew she would need to breathe soon. After that thought she immediately began to wonder just how long she could go without breathing. Oxygen was overrated anyway. In the end their bodies' demand for oxygen won and they pulled away gasping for breath.

Sasuke took her hand in his and began to walk towards the Uchiha compound again, "I'm not going anywhere, Sakura. I still have to kill Itachi but then I'll still have one more goal left. The person I need to complete that goal with is right here."

Sakura blinked in confusion. Her brain still wasn't working properly after that kiss. She had a feeling that if she shook her head you would be able to hear her brain sloshing around because it had turned into mush. Sasuke smirked at the dazed look in her eyes. When they reached the compound he pushed her into her room then went to his own room.

The kunoichi stood there for a moment trying to process what had happened. When it had hit her she collapsed onto the ground because her muscles once again refused to support her. She pressed her fingers to her mouth. Then pure happiness grew inside her. She couldn't believe it. The only thing left to wonder was why did he do it? Did he love her? God, she hoped so. She stood up and walked over to the window. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura began to wonder if maybe she had dreamed that night. It had been a few days and nothing seemed to have changed. Sasuke still treated her the same as he had. There was good news now though. Shikamaru had finally proposed to Ino who was thrilled. She wasn't the only one that had received a proposal. Neji and Tenten had also finally decided to tie the knot. Sakura was happy for her friends and helped them shop for their dresses and do all the planing. Other than those two events however everything was the same. Suigetsu and Karin still argued though they were obviously in love. Jugo was still nice except when his other personality took over and Sasuke had to fix him. Naruto was still a knucklehead and Kakashi still read Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura walked out of the hospital with a sigh. This was her first night shift since that day that Hikaru had made her late for dinner. She was going to the Uchiha compound to make dinner for Jugo, Sasuke, and herself. A male voice cut through her thoughts of what to cook with one word, "Sakura."

She looked over and there stood Sasuke Uchiha himself. He was smirking at her surprised expression and he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on. Sakura smiled once she got over the shock, "Hello, Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here?"

"I came to walk you home. What else would I be here for?"

She blinked, "You must be in a good mood today."

"You could say that."

They walked in a comfortable silence. Sakura was content to just walk beside him and Sasuke just wasn't much of a talker. She looked at him through the corner of her eye. He seemed different somehow. Almost as if he was...content. His expression wasn't any different then it was any other day but something was different. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She continued to watch him. Then she saw it in his eyes. They were different. The normally emotionless onyx eyes had a new emotion deep in their depth but couldn't identify it. She could just barely tell it was there. Suddenly those dark eyes focused on here, "What is it?"

"Oh, uhh, nothing. I was just...thinking," she stuttered.

He smirked. That made her glare at him. Why in the world was he smirking at her? She hadn't done anything...other than stutter but that was beside the point. That didn't mean he had to smirk at her. He could just ignore it like a decent person. She looked away from him with a huff. Then the jerk had the nerve to chuckle. If it hadn't been so surprising she would have given him a piece of her mind. As it so happens though she went into a state of shock.

"Did you just chuckle?" she asked him.

He chose not to answer her. He did however continue to smirk at her. She huffed again and then quickened her pace. Sasuke watched her in amusement as she stomped in front of him. They arrived at the compound and Jugo smiled at the two of them in welcoming. Sakura couldn't help but smile back. It wasn't Jugo's fault that Sasuke was being an arrogant jerk. The big man sat in the kitchen across from Sasuke as Sakura cooked. They talked about plans to catch Itachi. Sasuke was getting restless about that. He wanted to get it over with so he could go on with the rest of his life but Itachi wouldn't cooperate and sit still so Sasuke could kill him. That man had more lives than a cat.

Suddenly there was a shout outside and the three of them rushed out to see what was going on. Sasuke activated his Sharingan eyes when he saw them. Itachi and Kisame were in the village along with several other members of the Akatsuki. They were attacking the village. The other shinobi were already out there fighting. It looked like they were winning. Jugo, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped into the fight to defend their home. It didn't take long. The Akatsuki began to retreat yet Sasuke was still wary. It had been too easy. He glanced over at his best friend. Naruto was fine. Everyone had kept a close eye on him because everyone knew that they were after the knuckleheaded blonde. They didn't want to let them get their hands on him. Sasuke jerked when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Sasuke. Look who I have."

Sasuke spun around and saw Itachi but that wasn't what grabbed his attention. Unconscious in his brother's arms was the pink haired medical nin that had occupied his thoughts for the last few weeks. For the first time in his life Sasuke felt something like panic race through him. His Sharingan eyes met his brother's. He had never wanted to kill Itachi more than in that moment. Itachi smirked.

"Well, little brother, what are you going to do now?" he asked him.

Sasuke didn't respond. Instead he waited for the point. The entire village was focused on Itachi now. The rest of the Akatsuki members were standing around him with identical smirks on their faces. Sasuke's eyes didn't leave Sakura's still form. Naruto came up beside him in silent support. Kakashi and the rest of Rookie nin plus Teams Gai and Snake joined him shortly after that. Everyone stood there looking at the Akatsuki with a identical cold looks.

"Give Sakura back to us, asshole," Naruto demanded.

"I will just as soon as you give us the nine tailed fox," Itachi responded. "You have one week. If we don't get the fox by then well this girl will suffer the consequences."

"If you lay a hand on her no power on this earth will save you from me," Sasuke's voice was cold as ice and the look in his eyes matched.

"We'll see little brother. You have one week."

The entire Akatsuki group left taking Sakura with them. Sasuke stood there for a moment then he punched the ground with all his strength. Everyone had to dodge the aftershock because of the force behind it. When Sasuke looked up the look in his eyes terrified everyone. His eyes held the same murderous intent that they had all those years ago when Itachi had first attacked the village. He was breathing hard and his body was shaking. He only had one thought running through his head. 'If they lay one hand on her I'll make them suffer a fate worse than death. Screw that. I'm going to make them suffer anyways just for taking her.'

* * *

There you have it. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one. Don't forget to let me know that you do. 


	16. The Final Battle

It took me a while but I've finally finished this chapter. I'll shut up now so that you can read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Ch. 16: The Final Battle**

The irony wasn't lost on Sakura. First she had been taken prisoner by Sasuke Uchiha then released when his reason for making her stay was gone. She did stay with him anyways but that wasn't the point. The point was now she was the prisoner of the group that Itachi Uchiha was a member of and that Itachi had been the one to kidnap her. She had been released by one brother just to be kidnapped by the other one. Now that was irony. She hated it.

She had fought when they first brought her there. It didn't do her any good. Sakura was surrounded by several S ranked criminals after all. They ganged up on her the cowards. She's bet they weren't nearly as strong without each other. At least all the Konoha ninja were strong in their own right and being in a group just made them stronger. The Akatsuki threw her in a small room with a single bed in it. The window had bars on it and there was only one door. The minute they had her in it there they shut and locked the door.

Itachi looked at her through the bars, "I don't think Sasuke will come."

"Oh, and why would that be?" she asked in a falsely sweet tone.

"Because we're a lot alike and I wouldn't give in for you. However the fox is another matter all together. He will come."

"Sasuke-kun is nothing like you. He'll be here and he'll kick your ass, Itachi. You can count on that," she spat at him.

He smirked, "We'll see."

She glared at his back as he walked away. They had left her tied up so she couldn't even punch her way out. Though, if she wasn't tied up she might have just punched Itachi instead. He really was an obnoxious jerk. He was also very wrong about Sasuke. Sasuke would come and he would save her. Not because he loved her or anything but because Itachi was here. Sasuke still wanted his revenge. She wasn't fooling herself into thinking he was coming for her. Sakura knew what his priorities were. Avenging his clan came first then everything else would get some of his time. So she sat back and waited until someone came to untie her. Then she would punch that smirk off of Itachi's face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Konoha and Suna ninjas were right outside the Akatsuki's base which turned out to be the Village Hidden in the Rain. They hadn't had to search very hard. Karin's ability to search for specific chakra shortened the search greatly. Before she couldn't feel any of the Akatsuki but they had made a mistake. Whatever hid their chakra from her didn't hide Sakura's so the red head had no trouble finding her. Tsunade had sent a letter to Suna to let them know what was going on. Gaara came himself with his siblings, Matsuri, Baki, and several other ninja from his village. Tsunade was also there with teams 10, 8, Gai, and, of course, 7. Everyone was prepared for a major battle.

They sent a spy into Amegakure to see what was going on. As it turned out, the Akatsuki leader Pain was also the leader of the village. He had killed the previous leader and then taken over. It had become the main base of the Akatsuki. Jiraiya gave them the facts that he knew about Pain and had told everyone to let him handle him.

Naruto looked over a Sasuke, who was sitting by himself, and decided to mention something that had been bothering him. Sasuke was just staring at the Akatsuki's base and didn't say a single word about the plan ideas being tossed around by everyone else. The dark haired boy just looked so depressed. The blonde felt bad for his friend. Naruto plopped down next to his best friend. They sat in silence for a moment then Naruto said quietly, "Who are you going after first?"

"What?"

"Who are you going after first? Sakura or Itachi?" Naruto said again.

Sasuke looked at the blonde. He hadn't even thought about it until now. Now that he had he realized that he didn't have the answer. Perhaps he would just let his instincts guide him. No. He would go for Itachi first. He had to avenge his clan. Sakura would be fine without him. Besides, he had already let his feelings for her get in the way too much. He couldn't allow it anymore. His onyx eyes looked back to the base.

"Itachi."

Naruto sighed, "I thought so. I had hoped otherwise but I knew he would be the answer."

"Sakura will be fine."

"Of course she will be. Not only is she strong but she's got everyone else to help her. The thing is, Sasuke-teme, she doesn't want everyone else. She wants you. Do you know how many guys have been trying to get her attention in the last three years? I can't even count them all. She turned them all down. Sakura only wants one thing and that's your happiness. I'll bet you she's sitting in there now expecting someone else to come get her because she knows you want Itachi."

"Then why are we talking about this if she knows."

"She knows and understands but that doesn't mean she's happy about it. Sasuke-teme, she loves you. Why I couldn't say because I think you're an ass hole but that's just me. It hurts her to know she'll always come last in your opinion."

"She's not last."

"Sakura thinks she is."

Sasuke didn't have anything to say to that. It didn't matter. It couldn't matter. He would kill Itachi and avenge his clan. Then he would return to Konoha and hopefully finish his goals with a certain medical nin. That is if she would have him. If what Naruto said was true she may never give him the chance he wanted even if she loved him. Sasuke's eyes focused on the window Karin said Sakura's chakra was in. What if she was hurt? Maybe he should just check on her first then go for Itachi. No, he couldn't do that. He would go for his brother first then check on Sakura.

It was time. They all headed towards the base. Everyone had a partner to watch their backs as they traveled through the base. Several groups were already fighting some of the Akatsuki's lackies. Sasuke ignored them. He was heading to one person in particular. Naruto was forced to keep up with his partner. Sasuke seemed determined to reach Itachi quickly. It surprised Naruto to realize that Sasuke had gone the wrong way. The younger Uchiha had turned right but Itachi was to the left. What was he doing? Sasuke stopped in front of a door and broke it down. When he looked inside relief flooded his system.

Sakura looked up when the door suddenly crashed open. Sasuke rushed in and cut the ropes binding her. Naruto stood in the doorway for a moment in shock then he grinned. The blonde stepped outside to give the two a moment. Sasuke was holding Sakura tight. The pink haired girl was shocked to realize that his strong arms were shaking slightly. He had been afraid. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments, Sasuke pulled away and his onyx eyes looked into her green eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, that was quick. The fighting just started and you've already killed Itachi. I would've thought he would be harder to kill," Sakura said.

Sasuke shook his head and said, "I haven't killed him yet."

"What?! Then what are you doing here?"

He looked away from her, "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Sakura just looked at him in shock. This wasn't what she had expected. She thought he would have gone to Itachi first and avenge his clan. Instead here he was making sure she was safe. Sakura smiled at him and said, "Then let's go kick some Akatsuki ass."

Sasuke smirked, "After you."

Naruto grinned at them when they walked out. The three of them fought their way down the hall together. Then they reached Itachi. He had just dodged an attack from one of the other ninja. Sasuke rushed at him. The fight between the two brothers began. Naruto and Sakura made sure that none of the other Akatsuki members interfered in the fight. The battle lasted for hours. Jiraiya and Tsunade was fighting the Akatsuki leader, Pain. Sakura and Naruto were fighting Kisame. The sand siblings were fighting with a guy in a mask that covered his whole face except for one eye. The other Konoha ninjas were handling the other members of the Akatsuki. Sasuke was the only one fighting a one on one battle.

The good guys were winning of course. One by one the Akatsuki members began to fall either by death or lost consciousness. Soon only Itachi and Sasuke were left. They both looked exhausted. Cuts and bruises littered their bodies. The two were panting for breath. No one interfered. This was Sasuke's battle and they knew it. Help wouldn't be appreciated. Sakura's worried eyes were focused on Sasuke. He seemed to be doing just fine. Then Sasuke lunged with his sword. The older Uchiha didn't have time to dodge and the sword pierced his stomach. Suddenly Itachi performed the fire jutsu and Sasuke was forced to dodge releasing the sword's hilt. By the time the fire ball had moved out of the way Itachi was gone. He reappeared behind Sasuke and threw a kunai at him. Sasuke easily dodged it and stepped back panting. The look on Itachi's face made him pause. Why the hell was he smirking? He was dying, so he shouldn't look so damn smug.

Itachi looked Sasuke directly in the eyes and his last words were, "You've killed me, little brother, but I've still won."

Sasuke frowned. His eyes suddenly widened and he spun around. The kunai that Itachi had thrown was still flying through the air. When Sasuke saw where it was going his blood ran cold. It was aimed right at Sakura's back. She was tending to Lee's leg because as usual he had managed to injure himself. The medic didn't see the kunai heading for her. He couldn't remember the last time he had moved that fast. The sound of the kunai piercing flesh seemed to echo throughout the room. Sakura's green eyes widened in disbelief and horror. Sasuke's onyx eyes filled with pain and something else. Everyone stared in shock. Blood dripped to the floor. A smile formed on one of the two faces. The sound of a body crashing to the floor echoed just as loudly as the stabbing sound. Then all hell broke loose.

Sakura had heard the sound of a kunai cutting through flesh and had turned around. She couldn't believe what she saw. Then he had smiled at her and fallen unconscious. She rushed to his side, "Sasuke-kun."

The pink haired medic pulled the kunai out and began to treat the injury. Unnoticed tears fell from her eyes. Another pair of hands moved on top of hers and began to glow with green chakra. She glanced up to see Tsunade helping her. The two worked to save Sasuke's life. Everyone watched in anticipation. Hinata buried her face into Naruto's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura just continued to cry as she worked to save him. He wouldn't die. She wouldn't let him.

Several hours later the two medical nins sat back. Sakura was still crying. She couldn't seem to stop the tears and she didn't bother trying. She deserved a good cry after the scare she had that day damn it. Kakashi came over and helped her up. Jugo lifted Sasuke and they all headed back to Konoha. Sasuke was placed in one of the medical rooms. He was in a coma and everyone was worried that he wouldn't wake up ever again. But no one was more afraid than Sakura.

"Please wake up, Sasuke-kun. Call me annoying or leave again. I don't care. Just please wake up," Sakura begged him. She didn't know if she could survive if he never woke up. Tsunade said he could still possibly die. The kunai had nicked his heart and had nearly killed him. It was a miracle that he was even alive. Even before the kunai stabbed him, Sasuke's body had received serious damage during his battle with Itachi. His body needed to heal so he would wake up until it was ready. However if the damage couldn't be healed then Sasuke would most likely die.

Sakura refused to leave his side. Everyone tried to get her to and she started to snap at them if they did. Ino and Hinata were the only ones that didn't try because they could understand how she felt. They didn't think they would leave their loved ones side either. So they brought her food, clothes, and all the things she would need for a shower. They would occasionally keep her company but Sakura told them not to go out of their way for that. Ino told Sakura that she was putting her wedding off until Sakura and Sasuke could attend. She had then looked at the unconscious Sasuke and said, "Hear that Sasuke? That means you better get better quickly."

Sakura thanked her friends. She would tell Sasuke about all the things that were going on in Konoha. There was a lot to do now that the Akatsuki were gone. They had to clean up the mess and a new kage for Amegakure had to be selected. The entire village actually needed a clean up after having the Akatsuki occupying it. Several of the villagers had sympathized with the Akatsuki so some Shinobi from Suna and Konoha had stayed behind to restore order. Things seemed to be going well in that direction.

Sakura had just come out of the shower. She had a towel wrapped around her as she looked in the bathroom mirror. The pink haired kunoichi began to brush her hair. Nothing much had changed in the last two weeks. Sasuke was still unconscious though there was some hope. During his last check up his body showed some definite signs of improvement. She finished brushing her hair and reached for her clothes to get dressed when the bathroom door opened. Her hand froze. Slowly she turned around to face whoever it was. Emerald eyes widened as she looked at the figure leaning against the door frame.

"Hello, Sakura-chan."

* * *

That's it. I'm really going to leave it like that until the next chapter. I like cliffies. at least it do when i'm the one writing them. Anyways i'm working on the next chapter right now. I'm sad to say that it will probably be the last one. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think about it in a review. 

By the way. for those of you who were reading The Story No One Knew I'm going to rewrite it because it's been so long since I've updated and I've come across some info that changes a few things...like Tobi is actually an Uchiha and trained Itachi...anyways I'm going to start that as soon as this story is finished. Some of it will be the same but somethings won't be. The plot will be the same though. In the end Itachi will be a good guy and paired with my OC

That's it for now


	17. The End

This is it. The very last chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed reading th story as much as I did writing it. I thinking of posting a new story soon and I'll give a summary of it at the end of this chapter. Anyways here's the last chapter

Disclaimer: For the last time during this story. I don't own naruto.

* * *

**Ch. 17: The End**

For a moment Sakura didn't move. She couldn't. Her muscles had decided to freeze up on her as she stared at him. Part of her was afraid to believe that he was really there. She reached out and touched his bare chest. He was really flesh and blood. The next thought that passed through her mind was it wasn't him. It was someone else. She examined him. It was his blue black hair in it's usual style. Those onyx eyes still made her feel as if he could read her mind. He wore only his black pants and boots. Then it sank in. It was really him. Tears filled her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," she cried as she threw herself into his arms.

Sasuke winced. He was still very sore from all the wounds he had especially on his back. However he didn't utter a sound of complaint. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and just held her. When he had woken up the first thing he noticed was her smell. It was everywhere in the room. That's when he heard the shower. It took him a moment to get up because all his muscles had been stiff. That made him wonder just how long he had been lying there. He immediately forgot that when he finally made it to the bathroom door and opened it. She was there. It relieved him to know that he had managed to save her in time. The last thing he remembered was seeing that kunai flying right for her. Even now just thinking about it made his blood run cold.

Sasuke pulled back just enough to see her face. He took her chin in one hand to make her look up at him. When he saw the silent tears he frowned, "Stop crying, Sakura. I hate it when you cry. Especially when I'm the reason for it."

She gave him a water smile, "I'm sorry. I've just so afraid that you wouldn't wake up and now that you are all I can't seem to keep them in anymore. I'm so glad you're alright." Then she frowned at him, "Speaking of which. Why in the hell did you do that? You should have just let the kunai hit me."

She stopped speaking when she felt his grip on her waist tighten. His voice was shaking slightly when he said, "Don't say that. Don't even suggest it. Hell will freeze over before I would've let Itachi take someone else that matters too me especially you."

She blinked, "Why especially me?"

He shook his head, "How long have I been asleep?"

Sakura mentally sighed. He wasn't going to answer her. "About two weeks."

"Did we win?"

She smiled, "Yes. Every member of the Akatsuki is gone for good including Itachi."

He nodded in satisfaction then backed away. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was staring at something. At first she couldn't tell what it was but then she realized it was her. She was suddenly worried that something was wrong, "What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go eat."

She stood there for a moment. Then she shrugged and reached for her clothes again. For the second time her hand froze. Sakura had just realized that she had been wearing only a towel the whole time Sasuke had been in there. She felt the blush appear on her face but got dressed quickly. The medic wanted to make sure Sasuke would be alright. He needed a shower and food. Tsunade also needed to be told that he was awake not to mention all of their friends.

A few hours later Sasuke and Sakura were walking into the Hokage's office. Naruto and Kakashi were already in there along with Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. Tsunade looked at them with a smile, "It's nice to see you're awake Sasuke. Have a seat. We need to discuss your punishment for leaving the village. And the rest of Team Snake's time in Konoha."

The two of them sat down. Tsunade started, "First of all, your punishment. The crimes are abandoning your village and becoming a missing nin, joining Orochimaru, and nearly killing Naruto. You know what the normal punishment is right?"

"Death," Sasuke stated in an emotionless voice.

"Correct. However, you've killed two S ranked criminals and saved Sakura's life twice. You even almost sacrificed your own life for hers. Naruto also said that he would be very pissed if I charged you for the attempted murder because he didn't blame you for it. I have taken that into consideration and decided that your punishment isn't going to be death. Instead you and the rest of your team will be placed on probation for a year. No missions that rank over a C and you can't take the exams to become chunin or jonin until after the probation had been lifted. Sound fair?" Everyone in Team Snake nodded. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi let out identical breaths of relief. Tsunade smiled pleased with herself. She continued, "The other thing is your stay in Konoha. All of you are welcomed to stay here. There will be apartments provided for you until you've earned enough money to afford one yourselves."

"I can't stay away from Sasuke because of my other personality," Jugo commented.

Tsunade grinned, "Which brings me to my other point. I've been doing research and I've found a way to suppress the enzymes that cause the personality change. We can get to work on that as soon as this meeting is complete."

Jugo looked shocked. Everyone around him smiled and patted his shoulder or hugged him in Sakura's case. He just stared at Tsunade, "You mean it. This isn't a joke."

"Do you doubt me? Of course I'm not joking. I'll have you know that I'm the best damn medical nin in the world. So of course I can really suppress the enzymes," Tsunade growled out but the effect was ruined because she was smiling.

Karin spoke now, "Tsunade, you'll only need to provide two apartments. I'll be staying with this lazy ass."

"I figured as much, Karin."

Suigetsu groaned, "Man, now I'll never get a moments peace."

Karin hit him in the head, "Just what are you trying to say you bastard. I swear I don't know why I care about you. I should let you live by yourself so you'll starve to death because you're too lazy to get up and..."

Her rant was cut short by the swordsman's mouth on hers. Everyone was surprise to see Karin melt like butter in Suigetsu's arms. When he ended the kiss he was smirking, "You were saying?"

"Umm, give me a minute. I seemed to have forgotten. Don't worry I'll get you for it later," she stated with a smirk of her own.

Sakura shook her head a the two of them. Tsunade smiled at all of them, "Well, that's all I can come up with at the moment. Now out with you. I have work to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several weeks passed. Ino and Shikamaru finally got married. Sakura was the maid of honor and Choji was the best man. Everyone had a good time and congratulated the happy couple though Shikamaru kept saying the whole thing was troublesome. Sakura could tell he was really happy though because he had a small smile on his face and a soft look came into his eyes when he looked at Ino. She was positive that he would make her best friend happy for the rest of their lives.

They weren't the only ones that got married. Neji and Tenten's wedding was soon after Ino's. This time Hinata was the maid of honor and, to everyone's surprise, Naruto was the best man. Like Shikamaru, Neji didn't seem thrilled with the whole wedding thing but he put up with it for Tenten. She was thrilled. The weapon mistress was finally getting th guy she wanted. Hiashi also announced that Neji would become the next head of the Hyuga clan.

After the Hyuga's wedding Sasuke was walking Sakura home. She was chattering away about the wedding and how happy she was for her friends. Sasuke listened with an amused smile on his face. She would get to be part of another wedding soon. Naruto had recently asked Hiashi Hyuga for permission to marry Hinata. The Leader of the Hyuga clan had given his permission on the condition that Naruto promised to make Hinata happy. Naruto of course agreed emphatically. Hiashi had nodded his agreement then. He had expected this. That was why he had made Neji the next head of the family. Not only was Neji suited for the job as head of the clan but it left Hinata open to be with the man who was being prepped to become the sixth Hokage.

When they reached Sakura's house she invited Sasuke inside. The two of them ate a snack together in a comfortable silence. Sakura had just finished cleaning up the dishes when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She caught her breath when she felt Sasuke's warm breath against her ear. Her body suddenly felt like it was on fire and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Her voice shook slightly when she asked, "Umm, Sasuke-kun?"

"What?" he whispered as his lips brushed against her skin leaving what felt like a trail of fire.

"A-are y-y-you alright?" she finally stuttered out. Thinking coherently was becoming more and more difficult.

"I'm fine," he stated while continuing to torture her. It had happened suddenly. He was watching her clean the dishes with a smile while she talk about the wedding. Sasuke had given the appearance of listening but his mind had been elsewhere. He couldn't get the image of her in a towel out of his head. His body remembered all to clearly what she had felt like pressed against him with only that little bit of fabric between them. Both his body and mind seemed determined to torture him with those memories until he couldn't stand it anymore. The next thing he knew he was standing behind her with his arms around her. Her scent surrounded him and he could feel her breath quicken. It thrilled him to know that he could affect her this way so easily.

"Can I ask...what you're...doing?" she managed. Sakura couldn't understand why she couldn't think. Damn it, the guy was only holding her. His hands hadn't moved an inch. It was just that mouth by her neck and ear. That shouldn't make her mind turn to mush. Sasuke had held her before too so why was this time so different. Then it hit her. There wasn't any reason for him to be holding her now. All the other times he had been trying to comfort her. She wasn't upset right now so why was he holding her.

"I don't know," Sasuke finally answered her question. He really didn't. All he knew was that he was and didn't particularly want to stop. For a moment he actually considered examining his motives for this but didn't. He didn't have to. Sasuke knew why he didn't want to let go. He also knew that unless she stopped him he wouldn't be returning to his home tonight.

"Why?"

He turned her around and tilted his head to the side, "Why what?"

"Why are you holding me? There isn't any reason for you to right now."

"Yes there is."

"Sasuke-kun..."

He didn't let her continue. His mouth covered hers. At first it was slow and gentle but the kiss quickly turned urgent and hungry. The flood gates to his emotions broke and every emotion he had been holding in concerning this pink haired girl in his arms came pouring out. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs refused to support her anymore. The need for oxygen forced them to separate. They were both gasping for breath. Sakura looked up into his lust filled onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, umm, are you thinking...what I think you're...thinking?" she managed in between pants.

Now Sasuke had always been a blunt person. Once he made up his mind about something he saw no reason to dance around it like he was embarrassed. He told it like it was whether anyone else would like it or not. This wasn't any different. So he answered her without even a hint of self consciousness or a blush. "Depends. If you think I'm about to find the closest bedroom and stay with you for the rest of the night then yes you're right."

She blinked then blushed enough for the both of them, "Well...uhh...I..."

"Unless you tell me to leave," he stated simply. Then stepped away from her. At this point the choice was hers. He knew that if he really wanted he could convince her to tell him to stay without any trouble. The thing was he didn't want her to regret this in the morning and if he pressured her into agreeing she just might. That would put a wedge in their friendship which was the last thing he wanted. This was just one of the plans Sasuke had for his little pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura looked him in the eyes. She knew all she had to say was no and he would leave without another word. The medic also knew that he wouldn't hold it against her. It didn't take her long to decide. She stepped forward and took his hand then turned and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

The next morning Sasuke woke up first as usual. He looked at the woman snuggled next to him with a smile. He had her now and he had no intention of letting her go. Sasuke raked his fingers through her hair and her eyes slowly opened up. She looked up at him with a smile, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

He just nodded his head and pressed his lips to hers. A few hours later the two of them were standing in the kitchen eating breakfast. Sakura was happy to discover that there wasn't an awkward feeling between them. That had been her only real concern yesterday. She had been afraid that he would back off after last night but that hadn't happened. If anything Sasuke seemed more open around her. She was watching him with a soft smile on her face. Sasuke looked up from his food and saw it, "What?"

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun. I'm just...happy."

Sasuke couldn't help the smile. It seemed he couldn't stop smiling at her now. He had been considering something all morning but he wasn't sure how she would react. Sakura could tell that he was thinking about something. She finally asked, "What's bothering you?"

He looked up at her again, "I was just thinking about something."

"What?" she asked insistently.

For a moment he almost didn't say anything but then shrugged, "About us."

She tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Sakura...ah shit. I'm not good at this," he grumbled

"Go ahead, Sasuke-kun. I promise not to take anything the wrong way if you don't say it right," she reassured him.

"I had a goal other than to avenge my clan. Remember?"

"Yes. You wanted to revive your clan."

"I'd need help with that."

She smiled, "Of course you will unless you can have babies. I'm afraid we haven't discovered a way to make men pregnant though so you will have to find a woman to help you."

He gave her a quick smile but sobered quickly, "I think I've decided on who I want to help me."

Her smile faded a little. She stood up and began to clean the dishes. Her tone was light when she said, "Oh, really. Who?"

Sasuke got up and wrapped his arms around her, "I'll give you a hint. She's a medical nin with pink hair and eyes the color of emeralds. She loves me no matter what even when I didn't deserve it."

Her eyes widened and she turned to face him, "Sasuke-kun..."

"Have you guessed who she is yet, Sakura-chan?" he asked with a small smirk. She shook her head slowly. His smirk grew, "Her name is Sakura Haruno."

"Me?!"

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked her.

A smile spread on her face and she threw herself into his arms. For the first time she kissed him first. When they separated she asked timidly, "Does this mean that you want to marry me?"

He nodded. She kissed him again. Sasuke decided he would have to do things to make her happy more often. He liked the result. There was a knock on the door just when Sasuke had decided that he wanted to take his girl back upstairs. A low growl escaped him. Sakura found herself chuckling at his reaction. He put her down so she could go answer the door. She couldn't stop smiling. She opened the door to Naruto and Hinata. They wanted to know if she wanted to come train with them. She agreed and dragged Sasuke with her.

_----5 years later---_

A jonin with blue black hair and onyx eyes had walked into the Uchiha compound and was promptly tackled by two identical five year old boys. One of them began to speak with excitement, "Daddy, you're home. Momma said we can go to the park if your not to tired."

"You're not are you?" the other one demanded.

"No, Fugaku and Kikashi. I'm not too tired," he said with a hint of amusement. He wasn't a very open man. Only his family and closest friends ever saw this side of him. The two boys were quickly picking up that habit from him.

One of the boys looked at the front door of the house and said, "Hear that, Momma. Daddy says he's not tired. So can we please go meet Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata at the park? Uncle Naruto said that he was bringing Minato with them."

A pink haired woman with a little girl on her hip walked towards them. Her green eyes were fill with amusement as the twins gave her identical puppy dog faces in hopes that she would say yes. Sasuke smirked at her. He knew she would give in. She didn't always but he could tell that this time they would get their way. She confirmed his guess when she said, "Yes we can go to the park."

Sasuke put the boy down so that he and his brother could go get their shoes on. The woman smiled at him, "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke kissed his wife and said, "I hope you didn't push yourself while I was away, Sakura. How's Ayame?"

"Of course I haven't been. You worry too much. Ayame's fine. I'll have you know though that Kikashi is definitely starting to take after his name sake."

He smirked, "What makes you say that?"

"He was late to the academy today. And do you know what he told them when they asked why?"

"What?" he said as the smirk turned into a grin.

"He told them he had to help a kitten down from a tree and that was why he was late. I'm going to have to speak to Kakashi-sensei about this. He's setting a bad example," she said in annoyance.

"I'm sure he'll get a good laugh out of it," Sasuke stated.

She smiled at him. They had named one son after Sasuke's father and the other after the person Sasuke had respected and admired most. Both boys were very happy and energetic. They were also spitting images of their father, much to their mother's annoyance. Sakura didn't think it was fair that she had to carry them around for nine months at the same time and they came out looking like Sasuke. Sasuke trained with both of his sons frequently and they look forward to that more than anything else. It was obvious that Sasuke loved both of his sons very much. Their little girl, Ayame, was only two years old and was just learning how to talk. She was her mother's child in looks except for the slight image of the Sharingan in her green eyes. To top things off his wife was pregnant again. She kept telling him that one day she would make him give birth. It wasn't fair that she was the one that had to handle all the pain and all he had to do was have a good time.

Naruto and Hinata were married and had their own son named Minato after Naruto's father. Hinata, like Sakura, was pregnant. Ino and Shikamaru also had a son and daughter. The son was just like his father and the daughter was her mother through and through. The only two things that didn't turn out the way Shikamaru had planned was he didn't marry an average girl and his son was older than his daughter. Neji and Tenten and two daughters and a son on the way. Kakashi was often seen with one of the kids from his students and everyone of Team 7's kids called him Uncle Kikashi. Suigetsu and Karin had finally gotten married a year after Sasuke and Sakura. Karin was even expecting a child and was torturing Suigetsu for it to everyone's amusement including his. He still got a kick out of pissing her off.

"Come on, Sakura. We don't want to keep the hokage waiting," Sasuke said as he led her inside.

"If you and Naruto start fighting again I swear I'll beat you both," she warned him. Sasuke and the current Hokage, Naruto, were still always fighting with each other. She didn't want them to set a bad example for the children.

"I don't doubt it," Sasuke agreed with her as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

(sniffles) i'm going to miss this story. oh well, i'm working on another one right now that I think I'll start posting soon. Speaking of which I promised you a summary. Here it is:

Title: It's a Dog's Life (I think that's what I'll call it anyways. I'm still thinking about it.)

Summary: Sakura finds a wolf half dead on the side of the road. She takes him home and names him Shadow for his blue black fur. Shadow doesn't appear to be a normal wolf. Instead he had a human intelligence and doesn't behave like a wolf should. Shadow is also extremely attached to everyone's favorite medical nin.

That's it. If you want to comment on it feel free to do so in your reviews. I should have it posted within the next few days if I decide to finish it. I've also got to finish A Suna Story so that should be enough to keep everyone busy for a little while. Anyways until my next story...


End file.
